eternal light EMMETT CULLEN :TWILIGHT
by cintaxx
Summary: emmett has found his 'bella' in hannah Dwyer imprinting as jacob ould call it . she also happens to be renee and philes daughter, meaning bellas baby sister. this story is about the cullens 19 years after bella was turned. wil rose let em have his love?


It has been 19 years since Bella was turned by Edward, and things have been running smoothly for the new born vampire but when Alice has a vision of Hannah Dwyer, Bella and Edward and the Cullen family must protect her from an evil they don't know.

Hannah is Bellas younger half sister, and Bella wants nothing more than to connect with the sister she never had a chance to know but there is another Cullen fighting for Hannah's Affection and there connection is stronger than life its self but will Rosalie let Emmett have his happily ever after, and give him up or will she destroy the family she called her own.

EMMETT CULLEN:

To love a person is one thing but to love and have your heart elsewhere it is a lot harder. So what do you do when your love belongs elsewhere? do you stay where you are, or do you fight for the love you desire and long for.

I choose fight I know my choice may cost me my family, my life but its

Worth being able to hold the one I love close,

Although I am putting her Life in danger as well as my own.

So I ask, is love patient? Will love be kind?

Bella Cullen

A sister, a part of your soul connected in a way that you always want to keep her safe and protect her, but what happens when your family wants nothing to do with you, you're a monster in your mother's eyes. She would rather you had died, and that sister you love doesn't even know who you are?

Well I waited,

I waited and watched as my baby sister grew into a beautiful caring woman, but what you do when you don't know what you need to protect her from, is it life, love, or is it humanity in its most dangerous form. I thought that it was going to be easy protecting her, but when Emmett found that he had a strong connection with Hannah, imprinting on her as Jacob would call it I was more scared for her well being more than ever.

But can I keep them from not being together?

Or the bigger question is………

Do I want to keep them apart?

Hannah Dwyer

Moving off to college I knew it was going to be a huge step, what I didn't know was the I was going to find family, more than that I found love, one that burns brighter in my heart than any thing l have ever felt, but it was never to be as he was already spoken for, but I couldn't hide the ache inside me.

But I held a deep secret from my entire family, I was dying.

But I didn't want to leave just yet, but would I have the courage to do the most life altering change?

Would I be strong enough?

CHAPTER ONE: The imprinting

Who knew that in one simple moment every thing could change, that the love that was pure and strong was to become a distant memory? For that one minute he gazed upon her innocent face the world could wait for him to regain his breath , he could feel it in his soul.

But would this feeling take over his essence or would he be able to take control of it.

When Bella told us that her mother was coming with her new born baby sister I was excited as I loved babies and nessie wasn't a child for long, so we Cullen's were counting down the moments for her to arrive Bella was nervous as was Edward because of Renesme being only a child and not understanding what was arriving, but when we watched the car arrive up the long drive, we stood on the porch to welcome them "hey Jacob, no imprinting again alright, Bella may finish you off this time" "watch it blood sucker" he retaliated as esme slapped my arm reclaiming the motherly role " stop it you two, Emmett behave" I laughed as Jacob was holding ness in his arms she had grown she was about aged eight now even though it had only been 7 months of her life, "you me, lawn later on" I told Jacob on the sly "your on muscle man" I was going to look forward to kicking some dog hinny, and he put up a good fight too, it was more because of the enjoyment of us actually being able to see who had more strength in us, vampire or shape shifter, but I was better.

Edward was helping Renée from her now parked car and as she stood in the cold air she was holding a tiny bundle in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket it was Hannah, rose was becoming filled with a strong amount of jealousy as she watched the new mother look at her daughter with such pride and as Renée walked towards us and showed us this tiny infant her jealousy became pain, as I looked into her bright blue some thing stirred inside me a reaction I didn't understand, it was a feeling of Affiliation and it was painstakingly taking a hold of my mind, and even though she was only a baby I wanted to grab her and protect her, not let any one near her, Keep her safe, there was a protective monster arising from with in me,

I watched as the women moved in side the house and Edward was walking past me I stopped him with my arm to make him stay _'Edward we have a serious problem' _I knew my eyes were black as night and no longer brown "em man are you ok" he asked with a hint of fear, I shook my head '_I cant explain it but think I just found my Bella'_ Edward let out a sigh of relief "hits like a wrecking ball don't it?" I nodded '_I want to hold her, but I don't know if ill let her go again'_ Edward smiled then a realization came to him "what about rose, she want like this at all" he whispered to me, "I know Edward, what do I do?" he thought a moment_ "_come on then lets get you out of your misery but seriously em I wouldn't be telling Bella this she still can rip you apart, and we were worried about Jacob hah, good one em" I took in a breathe and walked in the house and saw rose holding the tiny infant I walked up beside her rosés face was pained as this was something she had always wanted but would never happen I took in a deep breathe her blood was sweet and it ached in my throat but I knew I wouldn't hurt her and as I watched Hannah in her arms she was looking at me she became restless and started to cry , "may I hold her" rose was irritated I asked but reluctantly handed Hannah to me and I held her in such a close proximity of my body. she laid still in my arm she was no longer crying but her eyes wide open as she looked at me , _'she is amazing Edward, I feel the magic flowing between us, I've never felt this swept away' _I felt as the world disappeared around us. I could feel the warmth from her body pulsing thru my arms, I was in a lot of trouble but in a way I could feel my heart was waking up, as I lightly ran my hand over her blonde curls she was soft and so smooth I was interrupted with the sound of an alarm buzz "its feeding time" Renée told me and with out a second thought "may I feed her" I asked sheepishly she smiled as Hannah was content in my arms "I don't see why not I don't think she wants to move, you're a natural" I slightly rocked her she was an angel her blue eyes still locked with mine, watching me, as I feed her the awful smelling formula I couldn't believe that some thing so tiny was capable of making me feel this as I felt her wrapped up in my arm I listened to the beat of her tiny heart, and to her breathing , I could feel the warmth on my skin, if there was somebody that I would call home then she would be the one. And I looked into her eyes I could feel all my walls were tumbling down. _'she is my soul mate Edward' _I looked at him and he was watching Alice who's face was blank as she was having a vision, I was caught out , I realized when she was back with us she was smiling, as she kept feeding I could hear the conversations around me but my mind was on Hannah, my Hannah. I now knew what Jacob meant as I was feeling it now, but rose, my baby rose there was centuries between us but this feeling I couldn't shake it, Hannah was now asleep in my arms breathing ever so softly "I think its bed time" I finally spoke up, trying not to let my cover be blown as Edward was right Bella will rip me apart and it would be a rather slow process. As I handed her tiny body to Renee my hands were shaking, I realized I wanted her love and that I needed it.

I had to get out of here a.s.a.p.

I walked out side and began running it was a wet cloudy day but I had to think, and I found myself running towards the town center of port Angeles I enjoyed people watching, knowing that I could hurt every one of them, crush them with my hands and they wouldn't stand a chance, but humans were interesting people in this era in time as I walked the street of shops I found my self at a jewelry store window and there it was a beautiful diamond and Sapphire ring in white gold sitting in a box on its own and I knew I had to buy it and as I paid the cashier I knew that this ring wasn't for rose but for some one very special, I had a feeling deep inside me that it belonged to her.

As I walked home through the dense forest I heard a slight creak beside me I looked to see Alice sitting in the tree, "hey em are you ok" she was concerned "what is it Alice" she pursed her lips together than smiled as she jumped to the ground and landed with out a noise " I had the strangest vision today em" she motioned for us to keep walking "about a piece of jewelry" she was cautious as she spoke the ring was burning a hole in my pocket "what about it Alice" I asked casually I wasn't angry about the vision but more curious , she was grinning "it's a white gold band with an oval cut created blue sapphire then on each side of that was 6 individual natural rare .12ctw white diamonds in a round cut clarity was good with natural characteristics and on the end a fancy cut half round blue sapphires" I was amazed at her description "may I see it em" she was excited as I pulled the box out and opened it as she peeked in side then removed the ring with her tiny pale fingers, just as she described it, the sun had caught the sapphires and they began to sparkle "its more beautiful to see, Hannah will love it, but what I saw was you never gave t to her, you carried it with you for eternity, but that's where it stays, it will eat at you and destroy who you are" she was serious, but why wouldn't I give it to her, "make sure she gets it Emmett" she was whispering as she placed the ring in my hand and closed my fingers over it, "I've found him" she spoke louder as her brownish yellow eyes sparkled I had swiftly put the ring back where it belonged in my pocket and I watched as Edward and Jacob approached , "oh great" I thought to my self .

"Emmett you owe me a wrestling match remember" I began to relax again Jacob was laughing "watch the right leg" Alice whispered as she headed home to jasper "lets do this dog shifter" and we headed to the empty meadow where jasper was already waiting with Carlisle as a referee rose was obviously with the others and the baby girl.

CHAPTER Two: COLLEGE stand off

Hannah Dwyer

College,

Three years of freedom.

Moving away from the nest it was every 18 year olds dream,

But it was a long boring drive to Hanover, it was nearly a full day's trip to drive here and we had left home at midnight and drove thru the night so that when we arrived it would be morning, but It had taken longer than I had hoped it would as we had to stop and watch the sun rise, and then all the rest stops we had to make along the long dragged on road to my freedom. So now I'm excited and tired and ready to take on this new life

I had tried hard to get my parents to let my fly here on my own and that I would be fine settling in, but as I suspected they wouldn't allow it, they wanted to make sure I was safe and that I got settled in okay, but I knew that deep down they didn't want me to go, they wanted me closer to home, many of times they had asked me why a college so far away, but the reality of it was I needed to be free for a while, I thought a place that was at least a day's driving in distance would be ideal, as my dad wasn't much of a flyer, it was selfish on my part yes, and I know this but standing here I felt at home, it had been a long time since I felt at peace, I had always felt there was something missing, a void that was inside me, what filled it I didn't know but for as long as I could remember the space had been inside me I tried to fill it with friends hobbies pets, but it was there sitting in side me a piece of my puzzle was missing, but as I stood I felt like I was close to finding that long lost piece that would make me feel whole again.

So here I am standing inside my new apartment building with my mom and dad, I was going to Dartmouth to complete a bachelor degree in art history, and I was excited about starting in a month "why are you wanting to go so early, Hannah" my mom would ask "I need to find work and settle in before worrying about study too" I reassured her that I was going to be just fine.

my mother wanted me to do medicine but the thought of being a doctor well it didn't agree with me too well, Having the life of someone depend on me was too much pressure for me to cope with, but art well art was safe, art was easy, not that I would tell her that but going to college it made her proud,

I was happy to just get a job but she was persistent that I get a career and good education and not become a Young house wife as she did before Phil, my dad.

Phil is Jacksonville's best high school base ball Coach and he taught me everything he knew from when he played in the minor league base ball, I was pretty proud of my dad and I was a good player. For a girl that is. And this position of my dad's well it came with some pretty good bonuses, as it got me good tips at the local sports restaurant. As my dad was a local hero there, so I had managed to save living expenses and Phil and mum had saved for tuition so I was pretty safe for now.

But I would still need to find work soon.

The apartment was a 2 bedroom one bathroom with and open kitchen and lounge it was painted in whites and lavender my favorite color it was if it was made for me , there was a lavender sofa and settee a white dining table with four matching chairs , the kitchen was white with a tiny oven & stove there was also a fridge and other kitchen appliances, the master bedroom was wooden floor boards in a pale birch wood color with a king size white wooden bed freshly made up with linen, and a large wooden chest of draws, and a set of tiny love seats, and the bathroom there was a bath and shower , it wasn't small either but same as the bed room it was also stocked with fresh clean towels, the spare bedroom had been set up as s study office , there was a computer already there, and it looked brand new and there was also internet and a printer, it was perfect and the rent was cheap , it was way too cheap for a place like this. This apartment was just perfect.

when we first arrived at the front of the house and I saw this beautiful home I had to double check I had the right address but because all bookings were made online thru I company that rented places to students that didn't want to live on campus I hadn't actually seen what I was renting really I was taking a giant risk and luckily for me it paid off,

the owners of this house had purchased it for their son about 20 years ago to live in but when he didn't go, they renovated it into 6 small apartments, I was also told that there was a library, sitting room, a games room, and laundry and a kitchen down stairs but it was used for communal parties only, that didn't bother me as I wasn't much of a party person.

I had seen the dormitories and knew that sharing with another person wasn't going to work for me, although I'm from the state of Florida I wasn't what people expected, sure I had blonde hair and blue eyes but that was it, I wasn't tall and slim, but five foot four and curvy, though I felt comfortable in who I was , sometimes I wished I was like everyone else, I was clumsy and forever hurting myself, I spent more time in emergency than at high school, the only thing I was good at was base ball, but I never played on a team because I would become nervous, and become the klutz I am but on my own, well alone I was great. The high school base ball team tried to help me overcome my nerves as they knew I was a good player from Attending training with them over the years, but it was a complete failer and yet again ended with me in emergency getting stitches on my eyebrow yet again. Accidental Annie and that was who I was, it was the story of my life.

I was going to miss my home in Jacksonville, I would miss my best friend sally, and my dog bruiser, but I was happy to be on my own, my mom and dad help to settle me in to my new home but they were sad as it would be months apart that I would see them, but this parental grief of having the child leave the nest it was causing my mom and dad to act rather protectively but I found them to be hovering, I wanted to be on my own to enjoy my new surroundings.

I love my parents, I do but sometimes I feel like there are smothering me "I'll be fine, honestly and you guys should start to head back home, beat the traffic" I hugged my mum as she told me to write all the time, "come Renee, Hannah is right we should try beat traffic" I knew my father too well, he hated traffic, and I used it to my advantage,

I watched from my window as their car left , then as if I was a child again I done a tiny dance on the floor, punching my arms in the air as I did, I was free, I didn't have to answer to any one, I could leave my washing till a Sunday, I could sleep in every day but most of all, my parents weren't here, after a few more minutes of dancing I stood at my window and took in the view, it was beautiful, I could see the school we were that close and I watched as two gold cars pulled into the drive way, oh more students I thought rather nervously,

I watched as four teens got out the car there was a tall honey blonde male he looked older than the others and was a solid build, but not over the top with him was a tiny female she was very skinny, almost like a fairy princess her dark hair was almost jet black it was styled in a tiny bob with it curled in around her face, there were two others a tall lanky male he looked very Young with a slim frame, his hair was a bronze color and he had a friendly smile, I watched as he looked at the other female she was well it was hard to explain her beauty, she was about my height and she was very slim, her heart shaped face was pale, but it was flawless, she had pale red lips that when she smiled she meant it, her hair was long and reddish brown with long loose curls, it was if she had stepped out of a movie with her poise and grace, I watched as she looked at the window I was standing in and I began to blush, she smiled at me, as if we were best of friends already. she turned to the dark haired male, I watched her lips move ever so softly and a moment later they all looked at the window, I quickly stepped back from their view, but I couldn't resist looking again, I watched as she hugged , what I would assume a relative as she was young, maybe not even ten years older than them , it was if I was looking at a Audrey Hepburn era of woman full of beauty inside and out it radiated from her body, she was tiny, but had a slight curviness to her frame, her dark caramel brown hair was pinned up with curls hanging down around her heart shaped face, they were all so glamorous, but their attractiveness was nothing , as their skin was a chalky pale white, like a set of porcelain dolls, their faces were perfect in every detail from the nose lips and eyes, as if someone had made them and brought them to life, and I was in awe of them. But at the same time I was scared, I was scared that I would not be good enough to be acquainted with them.

It was about 2pm when my stomach began to grumble, hmm lunch time I thought but I soon realized that there was no food in my kitchen, great now I'm going to have to go shopping if there was I a thing I hated most was food shopping , I could never decide on what I wanted to eat and always got food I did not need, but I think that went for any kind of shopping, I really didn't like it, I found it to be a waste of time, I would be happy if I didn't have to rely on food to survive, but I knew that , it was silly to think that because if that were the case I would have to be well - dead.

Well that or a supernatural creature like a vampire, but then I'd have to sleep all day and only be allowed out at night , and what can you do at night everything will be closed, then there was the blood thing and the fact I loved garlic too much, so in reality I would make a pretty lousy vampire.

Sighing I grabbed my bag and headed out the door and down the two flights of stairs, the rest of the house was done that same as my room in pale bright colors, as I was descending the stairs I could hear voices in what I remember being the library "Bella are you sure " it was a deep male voice "Carlisle I'm certain" I listened to the females voice, that replied it was soft barley there it was as beautiful as a harp playing delicate notes, I didn't stop to see who it was I just kept on walking and out the door, I should have paid attention to what I was doing instead of thinking about what I heard, as I walked into a tiny blonde that I assumed also lived in the house, "oh god I'm so sorry" I was apologetic towards her but she didn't seem too friendly as she spoke "oh hunny your going to need more than his help" it was a rather strange comment and I watched her walk in side ,and as I said sorry I could I hear a males laughter, I blushed a bright red color in my face '_great I'm such an_ _idiot good one Hannah, pay attention'_ I thought, this was just great, first day here and I'm already the joke, this was a great way to make friends.

I had been walking about five minutes when I reached the small shop and café I had seen when we drove in earlier, as I walked thru the door and grabbed a basket I looked around the store it was small, but it looked like it had everything I would need to fill my fridge for a couple of days, I grabbed fresh fruit and vegetables, bread, milk, eggs, cheese, cereal & some meat cuts,

as I walked around I remembered I needed cleaning products and toiletries, and my favorite chocolate, the basket was becoming heavy as I kept adding more groceries, when I had finally decided id grabbed enough I walked to a check out, I watched the young girl pack my shopping into bags, I noticed the older woman standing behind me, she wasn't a customer as she was carrying a cash bag I watched her walk around from behind me and then stand behind the Young cashier girl, she had a friendly face, she was a plump lady, with olive skin and green eyes like nothing I've ever seen before " oh dear I hope you're not carrying this home, there is a heavy rain coming " she spoke in an Italian accent I looked at the bags and smile " it's okay really, I'm not even five minutes down the road, I'll just have to walk very fast" she must have known I was lying to her "oh no dear ill get my son to help you, now where is he' Ambro" I heard her call his name it was a strange one id never heard before must be an old Italian name I watched him walk down the shop isle I could only refer to as a god watching him walk to his mother's side " yes ma" his voice was deep like a drum, it was smooth and mellow rather than loud " please help this lovely girl get home please Ambro" I looked at his eyes they were a dark brown like a black coffee , he was olive skinned and he was rather tall, he had brown hair like his mother that shined with a gold reflect, it was tied back in a small pony tail, it suited him rather well , he had a muscular frame , an athletic build and I began to wonder what it was he played, that's if he did play sport. "You enjoy practice" his mother told him and I watched him grab my heaviest bag with no difficulty, his smile was sincere and it would make any girls heart race "shall we go then" he spoke as I received my change from the Young girl, I could feel the jealousy around her, she must like him I thought, as I tried to command my body to move and follow him out the shop.

As we walked out the door I started walking to my house and he followed "thank you for helping " I managed to say when I finally found my voice , "it's not a problem , I'm Ambro by the way " he looked at me as he spoke " hi I'm Hannah, or just Annie" he nodded " I prefer Hannah, my I call you by that" he was very polite I began to feel my cheeks redden " that's fine" I managed to get out into words as I tried to look at him in the corner of my eye , we walked in silence a bit longer " so what sport do you play?" I was getting braver, as I tried to not think of him as the god I perceived him to be, I watched his eyes lock into mine "base ball" he replied with a glint in his eyes, it made my heart race that we had a common interest, this was silly of me to react like this " that's great are you with the campus" my nerves were starting to relax a little , "yeah I'm there starter, the pitcher with the fastest curve ball, as they put it" I smiled at the thought as I was sure I had heard about it before from phil.

we had finally reached my new house "this is me" I was still in awe of how beautiful the house was, he turned towards the house and then he hesitated "you live at the Cullen's house" I could feel the fear rise from inside him, I looked at him to see his facial expression it was blank " I only moved in today I'm renting a room" this was becoming strange , I started towards the house then noticed that we weren't alone any more , the students that arrived today were also standing on the porch, I could feel anger and hostility around them , they were all tense as if waiting for something to happen, I noticed that the dark haired male was holding the small brunette back like she was going to attack someone, I looked at Ambro and he was tense as well, as I could see the muscles tensed in his arms, the pixie like girl had walked over to us, I thought I should make the first move as Ambro looked like he didn't want to be here at this moment "thanks for helping , I think I should take it from here" he looked at me as if he didn't want to leave me alone here "hi there, let me take them for you" she was eyeing Ambro as she spoke, I watched as he was hesitating then decided it would be better to leave in peace rather than make any type of scene "sure Hannah, I hope I get to see you again soon" then he turned and walked down the road without a glance back.

"So your Hannah, I'm Alice" her voice had broken my thoughts about why there was a Mexican standoff going on in the front yard "yes…. I'm Hannah, it nice to meet you Alice" she was smiling with perfect white teeth, they weren't like my teeth that had many gaps in them, I had thought of getting them fixed but never got around to doing it, but it wasn't the only thing I had noticed, I could feel that the tension was now gone from the air, but as nice as Alice had seemed, she was still making me rather nervous, I was feeling like the ugly duckling standing with her, I looked down and saw what I was dressed in, hmm not the best of choice as I was in ¾ jeans and a jumper with silver grey croc flats, but Alice, she was in a deep purple cashmere dress with short black tights and metallic gold ballet shoes, what I thought was to be the latest fashion back in Florida, as I was to engrossed in Alice's appearance I didn't notice that the others had joined us and were standing either side of her, 'oh god' I thought as I became more nervous now, they were all similar in there dress sense, "don't be shy " she whispered to me in a friendly manner "this is jasper" as she gestured towards the honey blonde male, he smiled and I began to feel at ease and not so nervous, it was a strange feeling "Bella" the tiny brunette with the friendly smile "and my brother Edward" the dark haired male with his arm protectively around Bella, I looked at each one as I was introduced I felt drawn to them as if I had known them my whole life, then it came to me "I'm defiantly in the wrong house' , Alice had interrupted my thought again " I think we should get inside the rain will be starting soon" I looked to the sky it was nearly black, I felt the first drop of rain fall on my nose, I had traded the warm sun for cloudy days, and I didn't care.

I followed the family inside the house and told Alice I was in room 6, she smiled and we walked up the stairs in silence I knew that Bella and Edward were watching me, I was begging that I didn't trip up, when we reached my room and without falling I was relieved , Alice had placed the bag on the bench " Hannah may I ask who that young man was" this was strange as I thought they must of knew each other "that was Ambro he is the shop owners son, he was kind enough to help me carry my shopping home, he seemed nice enough" I tried to feel what Alice was feeling but it was nothing negative, maybe a hint of concern but that was it, I had hoped I didn't give too much information away about Ambro , then I remembered what he said about the Cullen's and the fear he had thru him , maybe Alice knew " um Alice may I ask something" she turned and faced me " sure Hannah what is it" it felt silly asking " it's something Ambro said" she tensed up but covered it well with her smile any normal person wouldn't have been able to tell, or felt, it but I'm not normal " yes" she replied lightly , I smiled at her " who are the Cullen's?" I felt relief rush thru her "that would be Edward and myself" "oh" so she was a Cullen she didn't look like anything to fear, "so your family owns this house?" she smiled again it was almost hypnotizing " yes were very lucky , many of our family have gone to college here, it gets well used" she had sincerity about her but I could feel there was something being hidden " I'm lucky too then, well thank you for your help, and it was nice meeting you, but I should get this all away" she headed out the door but stopped and turned "if you need anything just ask ok, and it was nice meeting you too, I hope we become great friends" I knew her words were true as she said them " me too" and she was out the door, and I stood looking at my shopping wondering where to start. This was another reason why I hated it.

I was slow at putting everything away into the empty fridge and cupboards, but when I was done I decided that I should eat now, I had made myself a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich and sat at the table and ate It was quiet in the house, but it was nice, I looked out the window , the sky was still grey but the rain had stopped, as I ate I thought about the Cullen's and Ambro, and the standoff in the yard, and how strange it was, it was like a dog guarding its territory, and Ambro, well he was trespassing , I found it to be very peculiar, and as always my mind ran wild , like they were werewolves or maybe vampires, and they were living amongst us like humans, I had to stop reading thrillers, plus it was silly they would have turned to dust by now as we were in day light " Remember Buffy" I reminded myself, I decided I should take my mind off things and the only way I could think of was to hit a few balls in the yard, I was glad that dad had packed a bucket of base ball's for me " a gift from the team" he told me proudly, as I grabbed it and headed out the door.

BELLA CULLEN:

It was18 years later than we expected to be going to college or at least pretend to be as I had already gained 2 law degrees and a bachelor in science and literature, we vampires have a lot of free time and the internet was very useful with obtaining online degrees, but this time I was a little bit excited because I was going to be meeting Hannah, but when we were getting close I could see my mum and Phil's car sitting out the front on the verge of our family house, they were dropping off Hannah , Esme had leased her a room, not long after Alice had a vision of her being hurt by a vampire, this was a good way for us to keep an eye on her and protect her if we needed to as we were unsure of who we were up against, Edward had slowed upon reaching and stopped the car just out of view of the house, as we waited for them to leave,

Esme and Carlisle were parked behind us, I felt Edwards hand squeezing mine, he knew this was hard on me " everything will be fine Bella" I looked into his golden eyes 'I want to believe you' I really did but with Alice having her visions it became harder, although Edward couldn't read my mind as freely as everyone else's because of my protective shield, but every now and then I was able to lift it so we could have a private conversation, the others were unaware I could do this, as well as project images into one's mind as Renesme could. this was something that I saved for Edward, and soon I will have to show Hannah and then my secret would be out "Bella they are saying good bye and are about to leave now" I smiled at Alice in the mirror "thank you "I sat still as I watched as my mom got in the car and left just as Alice had told us, Edward waited till they were around the corner before pulling in to the drive way,

As we pulled into the drive I couldn't help but gasp at the house it was beautiful, as I got out the car I was in awe at its simplicity, Esme had the colonial home painted in white with blue shutters and gutters, the roof had also been changed to blue but a darker shade, the verandah had garden settings in the view of the sun, not that we got to indulge in the sun much, but it was still beautiful, the gardens were full of purple flowers in full bloom I could smell the jasmine as it was climbing up the house, there were roses just beginning to bloom in pinks and white, Hannah favorite, Esme had described what she had done but her words did not do it justice as it was amazing, as I looked at the house I could see a tiny blonde girl looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes, they were as blue as Safire's, I knew them well as I had seen them many of times before,

I smiled at her then turned to Edward "she's standing at her window" I turned with him to look again but when she saw us she stepped back " yes it is" Edward had confirmed rather than tell me what I wanted to hear " well, Edward don't make me wait what was she thinking" he looked at me with a pretend look of astonishment it made me smile " but Bella you kept telling me that it is an invasion" I began to pout at him 'I really, really want to know please Edward, please' I told him in secret , he sighed as I knew he would give in " she thinks you are stunning, and guess what she is right" Esme and Carlisle were approaching us now as looking as picture perfect as always, " what do you think " Esme spoke softly , I went and hugged her " it's beautiful Esme. Shall we go have a look inside" I watched as she was beaming, Esme was a great mother to us all, she kept us grounded, and believing in ourselves and true to what we believed as a family, I knew it would be hard for her to have us gone for 3 years again.

The last time I entered this house was when Renesme and Jacob where here over ten years ago, I sighed at the thought, they have been off traveling the world together and I missed both of them, even more now as Renesme wasn't just my daughter she had become my best friend as was Jacob he has been for over 20 years, I looked around the house and I was still just as amazed , Esme had it painted in beautiful bright, but pale colors, with matching furniture is was if she had it all made to be in this house. Edward had to pull me around the house because I couldn't move it was perfect, "oh Esme you have out done yourself" I had embarrassed Esme as she was trying to hide her big smile in Carlisle's shoulder "you are aware that our house will now need to be decorated, as this is, oh I love it I really do" I was looking around the house as I spoke, "I'm glad you love it Bella" Esme whispered.

" Carlisle I can smell it, Hannah is sick" I could smell it as soon as I entered the house, as the memory of her sweet blood was in my mind as fresh as the day I smelt it but today it was different, it was off, " her blood it smell well wrong" I couldn't explain it, it was if before it was chocolate , creamy milk chocolate savoring every moment as it was melting in your mouth tempted to taste just a little more , but today it was like carob, you know it's still chocolate but the look and smell it just puts you off it, we had all gathered in the library by this time, and I could see that Carlisle was deep in thought " Bella your sure" of course I'm sure " Carlisle I am certain" our conversation was interrupted by Edwards soft hum, but to us he was actually telling us that Hannah was descending the stairs and could hear us, we stopped speaking as we watched her walk past the door, without looking in, for the first time I wished I could hear her thoughts, I watched as she walked out the front door and into Stephanie, jasper began to laugh, " I'm glad you didn't see that one Alice, Emmett will be so disappointed he missed it, it is the new Bella" I looked at him and knew he was only joking, plus it was just easier not to get offended or mad as jasper had a habit of making you forget what you were mad at and that would make me even madder. "well we can safely assume it's my mother's side and not poor Charlie after all" I smiled as I spoke and the others had started laughing along with jasper, it was if I was human again watching her, Carlisle had cleared his throat to quiet us down then he spoke in his intoxicating voice, "Bella if what you are saying is true, I'll come visit every couple of weeks to check on things' then he stopped and thought for a moment "or we could stay ill teach at the college even " the love we shared as a family was a strong bond and we would do anything for each other but I couldn't let him give up his job " no Carlisle you visiting will be enough plus your hospital needs you , your their best doctor remember" I could see that Esme would be happy to keep visiting us, he was smiling "thank you Carlisle I really appreciate this " I told him proudly as he place his arm around Esme " anything for my family" I was relieved to have them here, but I was a little sad when they had to finally leave, but as they were saying their goodbyes Carlisle pulled me aside "pay attention Bella, you will know things before her" I felt Alice place her arm thru mine "Bella we will keep her safe" I smiled " thank you Alice" and we watched as their car drove off,

Edward and I slowly walked to our room, and before the door had time to even shut, Edward was beside me holding his arm around my waist, I felt hiss soft lips touch my nose, and after 21 years together his touch still affected me, as if a jolt of electricity was going thru my body, I tenderly placed my hand on his face and closed my eyes and I showed him how much he meant to me, I opened my eyes to see that his were now closed, but he was still smiling his beautiful smile when they opened he began grinning and I felt him kiss me, and my legs became weak, if my heart still betted it would be beating out of my chest, as he pulled away I tried to catch my breath I placed my weak hands and my head on his chest "I love you so much Bella" he kissed my head and he began to hum to me I knew the song well as I used to sing it to Hannah when she was a baby , I closed my eyes and listened to the softness in his voice, I wanted to stay here forever, then when Edward stopped I was startled but I could feel his body become tense, something was wrong and I became scared " what is it Edward" " Bella we need to get outside" he was already out the door pulling me along with him and as we ran thru the hall I was becoming really worried "Edward tell me what's wrong" I was being dragged to the front of the house where Alice and jasper were standing with the same scared expression on their pale faces ,this wasn't a good start that's when I could smell it, it was only faint but I knew it well it was the scent of a vampire.

"where is it" I asked them and Alice was the only one to answer " with Hannah" she was quiet as she spoke "why didn't you see this Alice" Edward was angry "I'm sorry Edward I wasn't looking at her future, I'm sorry I slipped up, I'll keep a better look out from now on" I could feel the anger rise from me as we walked thru the front door out onto the verandah and that's when I saw him standing with her on the street with my little sister, I could feel the growl escape from between my teeth, and he heard it too, "why is he still here" I asked while trying to control the inner vampire, but I watched as Hannah said good bye to him, and he walked away reluctantly, I watched as Alice grabbed the shopping bag, and began to introduce us , Edward had to push me forward to where jasper and Alice were already standing, I wasn't listening to the introduction being made, I was too busy looking at my sister, I smiled when Edward pinched me when I was being introduced as he knew I wasn't paying attention .

I noticed that she was very shy, as I was, but she was beautiful and so grown up. I could see my mother in her but she mainly took after Phil, she was as I remembered , with caramel brown with blonde highlights thru her hair, and blue eyes, she was small like me ,but she was slightly tanned from the Florida sun, it was more a summer glow she had to her face she had tiny freckles scattered across her face and when she smiled her cheeks would puff up slightly like a baby's and it made her look younger than what she was, but she also had purple shadows under her eyes, just as we did but hers were from a lack of sleep and this concerned me, and she was curvy , a figure like Esme did, I was envious of it as I was skinny with no curvature to my figure, she was nothing like me, but in many ways she was me and I felt happy just to be around her.

I could see that she was cautious of us, and this was a natural reaction we received from people but I felt Edward nudge me towards the house , I started listening as Alice was telling us that the rain was coming,

Inside the house I watched Hannah as she went to her room with Alice, I felt a twinge of jealousy as I couldn't be the one helping her, but I pushed it from my mind, we went and sat in the sitting room and I curled up to Edward on the couch I couldn't believe this was going to be so hard for me, all I wanted to do was tell her I was her sister but I knew I couldn't, " Bella it will be okay" he whispered in my ear "Edward don't" I wasn't going to be filled with false hope "it will be Bella, Hannah is strong" I turned my head to him "what if she isn't strong" the doubt was in my mind as I had been dealt my fair share of evil in my human life and I didn't want her to have to go through the same as me "she is strong Bella , just like you" he was trying hard to make me see the positive in things " we don't know that" that was the last of the conversation as Edward began to caress my hair as I closed my eyes his warm fingers were running along my hair and down my length of my neck it was a good distraction but I felt when Alice entered the room and I knew she was mentally talking with Edward but I didn't ask about what was being said as I knew it was about the Young vamp from earlier and I didn't want to think of him, I felt him lean in and kiss my head again, after about half an hour of sitting we heard Hannah leave her room and walk out to the back yard, a few moments later she began to throw a ball to the wall of the house, I looked towards jasper who had also heard, and was looking towards the door with a longing expression in his eyes "go on jasper" Alice told him and I watch as he kissed her and went to leave the room then he stopped and looked toward me and Edward as if he wasn't sure if I would think it a good idea " it's ok jasper, you don't need to ask" I watched him smile and head out the door, I slowly stood up and walked to the window and watched as jasper and Hannah played catch, I could hear Alice and Edward talking in the corner but I chose to not listen to them I just watched Hannah.

She was very coordinated and her baseball skills were impressive, she had a great advantage of having Phil as a teacher and coach as well as father and it showed that she had learnt a lot from him, she looked so carefree as she pitched to jasper, it was funny watching him have to hold back his extreme strength in his batting skills. The rain had began to fall lightly again but they kept on playing.

I watched as Hannah fell over in the mud that had formed in the grass and began laughing with jasper, I realized she sounded like Renee, there were so many questions I wanted to ask her, about my mother and Phil , what they were like, if they ever spoke of me but I knew I couldn't, she didn't know me or what I am, and I wasn't sure how she would react with the thought of me being a vampire, but she was also a piece of me and my family, and I wasn't able to get close to her as much as I wanted too but in the back of my mind I hoped that she would accept and understand me and my family.

CHAPTER THREE: masquerade

**Hannah**

**It had been a few weeks since moving into the apartment and I was really adjusting to living on my own, I had formed a routine, and I started up swimming at the school pool that was open to students and alumina, it was 930 am when I arrived and there was no one else swimming, I was on my own and I rather liked it.**

**I found swimming to be a way to de stress and I was glade and slightly relieved that I could continue as this form of relaxation here as I used to swim a lot back at home. It was no different this morning as my body glided thru the warm water, the chlorine made my skin tingle slightly from the warmth, but was invigorating to be in the water, usually I could clear my mind when I swam, forget about every thing for a few moments as I concentrated on breathing deeply and evenly between strokes, but not today ,**

**my mind was thinking about the Cullen's, I had spent some time with the family over the past few weeks, due mainly in part for the love of baseball we all shared and we would play most afternoons in the cold it didn't bother us in any way.**

**I was just happy to play and most times I was the pitcher and usually the games would end on the count of my self being hurt in some way , but the Cullen's were always there to help me up, between us laughing at me of course some times Alice and Edwards parents would also visit and we would play at the school oval but it was more a boding thing we all happen to enjoy, **

**Jasper and I had even started placing bets on how and when I would hurt my self and strangely enough he always knew.**

**The steam was coming of the pool as I swam thru glass surface it was so calm but it was kind of eerie in a way, but as I re entered the water again to start more laps I began to think again, **

**Bella had invited me to the Annual Masked Charity Ball for the university, and I hadn't intended on going or even thought about it but they seemed so excited about going that I had caught there vibes, Alice had even lent me a beautiful floor length ball gown, it was in a pale green with a split along the side up to mid thigh the neck line was a v cut with halter ties around the neck, it was just exquisite, I was slightly scared about wearing it, I was worried I would embarrass my self and fall over or trip, or worse.**

**As I touched the wall of the pool I could sense that some was watching, I decided that it was time for me to go, as I hoisted my self out the water, I could still feel I was being watched, I became nervous as I went to my bag and wrapped my self in a towel, "hello is any one there" there was no one as I looked around the stadium, I quickly began to pack up my bag and put my cloths back on , this was becoming slightly odd, **

**I looked around nervously "your being silly Hannah" I told my self as I began to walk out into the cold just as the college swim team was entering, the pool area,**

**I was being silly and I knew it, but even still I rode my bike home quickly as I could with out causing my self an injury. As I placed it in the verandah I started to become excited about this evening, it should be fun right?**

**As I entered the door I was welcomed by Alice. Bubbly as ever "are you ready to be transformed" I didn't know what to say I hadn't given much thought to what I was going to do, "um can I shower first?" she just laughed at me "well hurry then" as she pushed me up the stairs , for a tiny girl she was rather strong. **

**It took over six long hours for Alice's to pamper and groom me for the charity ball and as I looked at my reflection I couldn't believe it was me looking back "wow Alice, you are just amazing" I was still amazed at my image it just wasn't me, who was in the mirror she was something completely different to me I actually felt beautiful with my hair in long loose curls the top was pinned up off my face but still hang loosely, "here you will need this too" Alice handed me a pale green diamante mask that just covered my eyes, it was delicate as I played with it in my hands.** **Hmmm yes I forgot that part "thanks" I stood looking and kept looking at my self I felt like a princess, but at the same time I was one that didn't belong in this fantasy world. And I waited for my riches to become rags, just as they did for Cinderella.**

**I was starting to become excited As I arrived at the charity ball, but I was rather nervous as I hung onto jaspers arm with Alice on his other, he was smug with him self as we entered the hotel and walked across the marble flooring of the huge lobby and we went towards the grand ball room "its not every day you make an entry with not one but two beautiful women" he was making me feel slightly calmer as we walked into the grand ball room, **

**Bella and Edward were already arrived and were here with his parents as they were members on the board of trustees and it was a family tradition they would attend and Alice also said that there older brother and his wife would be there as well, I was becoming nervous as we stood at the top the cascading stair case to the main floor, I couldn't believe what I was looking down on it was beautiful.**

**the ceiling was draped in cream and pale gold chiffon, under Neath the material was thousands of sparkling tiny silver & gold lights they were twinkling like tiny stars in a beautiful galaxy then there was a giant chandelier hanging in the center of the room the floor was decorated in deep burgundies and gold it was beautiful "jasper don't let me fall please" I was almost begging him he smiled "oh im sure I can handle that , shall we" I smiled as I hang onto his arm as we took each step one at a time I felt elegant as I descended people were watching us as we continued walking I started to feel at ease "jasper there's Bella with Carlisle" I couldn't see any one in the crowd as they were all wearing masks it was very elegant but as we stood on the last step I was confident as I let go of jaspers arm and adjusted the dress and as I stepped off I stumbled only to fall into some one.**

**Luckily for me it was only Edward "Hannah are you ok?" I began to blush "im sorry ,but yes im fine , thank god you were there" he chuckled to him self "your welcome you look amazing by the way" his compliments were kind like when your father would complement you as his daughter was growing up into a woman it was rather comforting "shall we join the others" he asked smoothly as he held his arm out for me to hold onto as he guided me thru the crowd "are you still nervous" he asked lightly , I took in a breathe "actually no, I think I shall be fine, im only meeting more of your family" I laughed lightly at my lame joke, "you remind me of Bella," he looked at me side ways as I thought why would he refer to me to be like Bella "its not a bad thing" he assured me I smiled to my self I was really liking this family and I was starting to feel like I did belong as a friend of there's, as we walked thru the crowed we stopped at a small group of people I recognized Alice in her dazzling black gown with the fish tail skirt, and jasper , but Bella was stunning in her corset bodice style gown with a slim fitting floor length skirt in a deep blood red, she was breath taking, beautiful I watched as she came to my side "oh Hannah you look gorgeous" she was radiating with love and pride, "as do you Bella" I told her sheepishly "Hannah its good to see you again" Carlisle was leaning in and placing a kiss on my cheek, "Carlisle , esme its great to see you again, you missed an interesting base ball game yesterday" I told them and it was strange because I didn't hurt my self , "were sorry we missed it maybe next time we can re match" he was smiling sincerely I noticed the young woman that was standing with us looking dis interested in my presence,**

**I could feel she wasn't too happy about my self joining the group or getting along with the family "Hannah this is rose, sorry you couldn't meet Emmett but he had some other commitments this evening" Carlisle told me as he was introducing me to her but she was cold towards me, I stood and said my hello to her as politely as I could, but I was becoming rather flustered in the crowded room as it was filling with more people I needed some air "would you please excuse me a moment" Bella was worried "are you okay" I tried to smile as best as I could "Bella im just needing some air" she nodded in agreement to me as I walked thru the crowd I found a balcony and I walked out on to it I stood and looked out onto the hotel grounds.**

**As I walked out the double door archway I felt the cool air as it hit my skin. It was cold out side but it was refreshing and cooling, I was thank full for being here but I was thinking I should leave the party as I really didn't belong "are you enjoying yourself" I was interrupted by a males voice it was an alluring voice I turned to see him standing beside me "its rather crowded actually" he became uncomfortable " would you like me to leave you alone" he seemed rather nice "no please stay , I only meant inside that's why I came out here " I was happy to talk to some one " how about yourself" I asked as I lent onto the balcony he moved to my side and copied my stance then leaned in "im actually hiding too" he smiled it made his brown eyes sparkle , I looked him over as we stood "you don't seem very dressed up, but I actually like it , you pull it off well" my words were coming out my mouth like verbal vomit I couldn't stop , but he just stood up straight and held his arms out to show off his out fit of black slacks that fit him perfectly then he was wearing a pale blue long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, and a waist coat in the black color and matching tie as well, he looked amazing but his smile was just as beautiful it made is face light up but it also hid a secret , I knew it wasn't bad secret "im still wearing a mask aren't I" he was friendly and he made me laugh " so why are you hiding?" I asked him casually "im supposed to meet up with my family, but im not ready yet" he looked out to the grounds longingly, **

**I stood up and turned to face his side "would you like to take a walk then?" he smiled and gave me his arm to lead me down the stairs "just a warning im not too good with stairs" he placed his free hand on my arm it was cold but it was cold out here but there was electricity sparking thru my arm as his hand rested there, and at that moment I knew I was safe "I wont let you fall okay, promise" **

**we walked through the gardens in silence it was peaceful and it was if words didn't need to be said as we were comfortable to just be walking together , I felt like I was in a Jane Austin book walking in the moon light with a handsome gentle man , "are you enjoying the walk?" he asked as I smiled at him "im having more fun walking with you in silence then , standing in a crowded room where no one can hear what you say," he smiled at my comment "I am too, but we should head back soon, then may I have a dance with you" I was reluctant to head back just yet as I looked at the path "how about you dance with me here" at least if I fell over there was only one person to whiteness rather than hundreds, "ok then" as he held me in the waltz position, I was becoming rather nervous in his arms it was a bad feeling but more that he was effecting my body in a way I had never imagined he began to move our bodies around the moon lit path, I was in my own little fantasy world, but was brought back to reality when I heard a bang above us I looked up to see gold fire works lighting up the black sky , "tradition is when they let of the fire works you are to kiss your partner that you are dancing with that is the reason behind the wearing of masks" he was whispering to me as I looked into his golden brown eyes, there was something comforting about this young man I felt at peace, I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat as the handsome stranger lent in a brushed his cold lips against mine, I held my breath as I couldn't breath let alone even try to think of breathing, "are you ok" he was concerned for me, I blushed but I was glade that in the moon light he wasn't able to see it "im fine, really shall we head back im sure my friends will be worried about me" I was hesitant about going back I really wanted to stay here, but I was ready to go home, but as we re entered the ball room it was if I had never left, it was still full of people, I paused and turned to him "I enjoyed spending time with you, enjoy your evening" I told the young man and we parted ways, as I made my way through the crowd I spotted Alice and jasper, I started to get dizzy and I knew it was time to go home , as I approached them "Hannah we have you been?" she was happy and having fun "Alice I think I may head home now" she didn't object or protest in any way and I left the Cullen's dancing the night away.**

**As I stood in my bedroom dressed in simple not so elegant pajamas, I kept thinking about those brown eyes on the stranger from the party, he had taken my breathe away and as I sat on the window ledge of my window and looked out to the night sky I watched the full moon peeking thru the clouds that were in the sky. But strangely enough I still felt as if he was with me still, I thought about his kiss, it was like a fire thru my lips I could still feel it and even though we were both freezing cold I felt the fire inside me too.**

**I couldn't believe I could feel anything like it, but I didn't even know his name and I knew nothing about him, but I felt I knew every thing about him and I also knew I would never see him again as we didn't know what we each looked like, but I had the memory and that was enough for me, for know at least.**

**Emmett:**

**As I walked thru the gardens of the hotel I was nervous, I wanted to see Hannah more than any thing but I had previously told my parents and wife that I would rather go hunting before meeting bellas sister so I was careful to make sure I was in enough distance away from them to not feel my presence.**

**Edward was the only one that knew of my feelings towards his wife's sister and as I walked up the stairs onto the balcony I saw her standing there all alone, I felt as if it was fate but I had every intention of going and introducing my self to her but then I realized she would know about rose, and I wasn't ready to do that, but Hannah was a kind hearted woman and the closer I got to her the more I wanted her to know the real me, not what I put up to every one, my façade to the world, for once I wanted to be me.**

**I never could with rose as every thing was about her self, and she only cared if it was a benefit for her in it, but with Hannah I knew she would be and equal to me, rather than us be separate lives , I watched her then took in a deep breathe and stepped closer "are you enjoying yourself" she looked at me , oh I had startled her as I spoke but she eased me as she smiled, it was beautiful to watch as her face lit up "its rather crowded actually" oh… my stomach turned, she was happy being alone I had taken her body language wrong as I must have crossed a line with her I knew I should leave " would you like me to leave you alone" but as I went to leave she made a gesture to stay "no please stay , I only meant inside that's why I came out here" I was relieved that she didn't mean my self and I walked to her side and lent over the rail as she was " how about yourself" her voice was child like but not in a immature way but its tone was quiet, and I leaned into her to smell her beauty as I answered her honestly "im actually hiding too" I spoke while smiling it was true I hadn't even told them, my family I was here and I could feel that she was staring at me and hiding it lousily "you don't seem very dressed up, but I actually like it , you pull it off well" I wanted to laugh but I stood up to show my outfit "im still wearing a mask aren't I" I smiled my dazzling smile and it made her laugh " so why are you hiding?" she seemed generally interested in conversing with me and I knew it was a step in the right direction "im supposed to meet up with my family, but im not ready yet" I looked out to the grounds wishing I could be alone with her with out the chance of being caught, and in the corner of my eye I saw her stand and turn towards me, "would you like to take a walk then?" I couldn't help my self it was if she read my mind as I smiled and gave my arm to lead her down the stairs " just a warning im not too good with stairs" she spoke ever so gently I placed my free hand on her arm ,it was cold to touch but that was probly due to the temperature out side because it was rather cold, but it felt right on her not that I was going to change her but other than the cold there was electricity sparking from our touch it was nothing like I had ever experienced in my whole existence and I knew she felt it too, " I wont let you fall okay, promise"**

**We walked in silence and I was rather content in just listening to her heart beating "are you enjoying the walk?" I wanted to make sure she was okay "im having more fun walking with you in silence then , standing in a crowded room where no one can here what you say," I knew the feeling as I was feeling the same thing "I am too, but we should head back soon, then may I have a dance with you" I was reluctant to head back just yet as I looked at the path but I had to make the offer available to her "how about you dance with me here" I realized she wasn't ready to head in just yet either "ok then" as we stood in the waltz position, I actually became nervous that holding her I wasn't going to be able to let her go again. And I didn't want to let her go I wanted to hold her close and have her with me forever, but would she be as excepting as Bella was to Edward, would she love me for who I was** or would she follow natural instinct and run away from me.

**After what felt like not long enough the fire works started , and there was a tradition at these charities, the bang was just above us I looked up to see gold fire works lighting up the black sky filling it with tiny stars , "tradition is when they let of the fire works you are to kiss your partner that you are dancing with that is the reason behind the wearing of masks" I was whispering to her as I slowly lent in and carefully brushed my lips against hers, her heart was racing rather fast and I could see she wasn't breathing, "are you ok" she blushed and it made her face glow "im fine, really shall we head back im sure my friends will be worried about me" I was hesitant about going back I really wanted to stay here, but I had to face my family.**

**but they didn't know I was here so I would be able to sneak off and they would be none the wiser as we re entered the ball room it was full of people drinking there fancy wine and pretending to like the person that they were speaking to "I enjoyed spending time with you, enjoy your evening" she was saying and we reluctantly parted ways I watched as she went to Alice and jasper, then I walked back out side, and I started running back to the Cullen house, **

**I was in the spare room lifting some weights trying very hard to not think about Hannah, it was a dangerous attraction I was setting up in my life. when I heard a car arrive I became un settled I had been home not even half hour, but I wasn't ready to see every one just yet as I heard the door open I was hopping it wasn't rose, but It was too quiet, there was no seeking of attention but as I stood in my gym room wiping off the sweat on my body I tuned into the noises around me and I heard the softness of foot steps in the room next to me Hannah was home. Meaning she would have left just after leaving me at the party.**

**I walked to the window that was next to hers and opened it quietly as I could as she wasn't aware I was even home let alone who I was and I sat on the ledge, and even though I wasn't able to show her who I was just yet I felt close to her by sitting there, then I realized something I should have understood years and years ago. What Edward was trying to tell me all along with his feelings for Bella, and in reality …**

**I was in series trouble.**

CHAPTER FOUR; COMING HOME

AMBRO:

It was rather busy in the café tonight, I kept thinking that it would be a great help to us if we could hire some extra hands in the café but elma was worried that some thing may happen and that I wouldn't be able to control my self and then hurt some one, I did have excellent control over my thirst but some days were harder than the others and as I washed the growing pile of dishes, I was distracted again it had been three weeks since I had meet Hannah and I couldn't get her out of my mind. When I had left her standing in her yard at the Cullen's I thought that was it just another customer I had helped home, like many others that come into Elma's shop, but not Hannah she was some thing else.

Elma was a caring woman and she was my mama, though we aren't blood related as mother and son but she was my mother's only sister, my mother Helena passed away not long after giving birth to me.

I was told it was complications from the pregnancy and my father well I knew of him but that was as close as I needed to get, and Elma had to bring me up on her own. I knew it was hard on her but she never not once made me feel unwanted or that I didn't belong in her life, we moved to America not long after I was born but because my child hood wasn't like any normal one it was better that we find a quiet place to live while I grew up elma protected me as much as she could and knowing what I was it was difficult on her sometimes, so I tried hard to help out whenever I could in the shop or the café it was the least I could do for her, but both café and shop were getting busier and busier and taking more and more out of both of us.

Tonight I couldn't shake Hannah from my head all I could think about was wanting to see her again, I wanted to smell the slight hint of lavender that I could smell on her skin and hair when I had first met her, I wanted so much to see her blue eyes that would sparkle as she spoke, this was dangerous for the both of us and I knew I shouldn't get too close but it was hard not to, but as the days passed I hoped I would see her again, but as every day passed I never did and it made me fill with a deep sense of disappointment.

As the tables in the café emptied they filled up just as quickly, and tonight was no different, as I walked out to the cafe to clear up more tables I heard a glass smash, it was loud to my ears but to everyone else it would not have bothered them and as I looked over to the direction of the noise, my breathe caught in my throat. Hannah, to see her sitting in the corner with blood in her hands, bright red, thick, warm blood it pulled at my emotions. I held my breath as I raced to her side "Hannah are you ok" I felt my lungs tighten from no air I needed to breathe again as I took in a quick breathe I noticed I couldn't smell it, no burn in my throat, no ache in my stomach that wanted to taste it. I had no thirst, it was if she bleed water, I looked up to see Hannah's deep blue eyes fill with tears, "I'm so sorry Ambro, I didn't mean to" my heart skipped a beat she remembered my name, "come to the kitchen we will fix this up" as she stood I grabbed her tiny hand and wrapped it in the apron , just in case it was a delayed reaction and I really didn't want to have to hurt anyone, I listened to her heart beating it was beating fast, probably from shock. This made my heart race even more.

In the kitchen I led her towards the large sink area and turned the cool water on and placed her tiny hand under the flowing water. I hoped there was no glass in it, " I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, but really its fine" she had pulled her hand out from the water and I watched as the blood flowed down the sink drain as she held it up to me "see just a scratch," she was putting on a brave face but I wasn't falling for it "are you sure your okay" her blues eye were still watery "I'm sorry about the glass, I don't know how it happened" just as she spoke ma was walking in and she stopped when she saw the blood " is everything ok Ambro" I knew she was worried about me , but I smiled at her " nothing to worry about , tiny scratch, we will be fixed up in no time" she nodded as if she understood there was no threat of danger here " first aid kit in the pantry" and I watched her leave " I don't need a plaster really its fine" watching her in pain was driving me stir crazy I wanted to make her feel better, then I had an idea, and I hoped that she would like it "please wait here" I asked her and she nodded and sat at the stool I was pulling out for her to sit on, then I walked into the café and behind the counter, elma was standing there making coffee " everything sorted out and ok Ambro" I smiled as I pulled a slice of chocolate cake out and placed it on a plate " I'm fine ma, really nothing to worry about, as the only thing getting eaten is this cake" I flashed my dazzling smile " that's not funny Ambro, go have a break she seem lovely are you" she stopped when she noticed the face I was pulling " ma enough please" I picked up the plate and grabbed two forks and went back into the kitchen , she must not have heard me as she was holding her hand as if it was causing her pain I walked next to her and placed the chocolate cake on the table "I believe chocolate fixes everything" her face was full of surprise at my gesture of kindness I handed her a fork just as her stomach began to grumble "enjoy" I smiled as she took mouth full, "are you not having any" she asked , I pulled out another fork , and she laughed and pushed the plate towards me , we sat and talked about her family, her home town base ball and I realized that talking to her was rather enjoyable , but the cake was now finished and I realized that meant she would leave now this saddened me as I watched her stand " thank you Ambro , that did make me feel much better" she was smiling now so I guess I did do something right, " I guess I better go,- let you get back to work" she hesitated then began to walk out the kitchen " Hannah" I can't believe I was doing this, as I watched as she turned around and smiled " yes", her face was making me lose concentration, I was focused on her rosy pink lips I wanted to touch them with my finger, I tried to block the images and I stammered as I spoke " I was wondering if you weren't busy if we could go out?" why was this so hard to do " I'd love that , it's a date" my heart began to race again, I wasn't sure I had heard her right she had said yes and not only yes it was going to be a date "it's a date" I managed to say back to her and watched as she cautiously walked out the café.

I was in so much trouble but it was going to be worth it, I was getting what I had waited so long for, I just had to be patient, as the saying goes all good things come to those who wait, and believe me I have waited, I have waited years for Hannah to come into my life.

HANNAH:

Walking home I was really happy I had enjoyed spending time with Ambro and I could feel that he was enjoying my company too, but I could feel my hand begin to throb then I remembered how I cut it, it wasn't a tiny scratch as I made it out to be but a deep cut, not one that required stitches as I knew what they looked like I have enough of them, but it hurt, I didn't mean for it to happen I was enjoying my latte at the café and enjoying the view out the window, and across the street looking directly at me I could see him, he was tall, and very well built, with a pale face and deep brown eyes , his hair was short but I could still see the curl in it, I watched as he ran his hand thru it, my heart jumped at smile he had on his lips , he was just as I had dreamed of for many nights and that split quick second I saw his face I could feel the glass breaking in my hand, and when I looked back he was gone , as if he wasn't even there, I had dreamt of him from when I was 16 , I woke one night and thought I had seen him standing in my window I wasn't scared even though I knew I should have been, but I felt safe as if he wouldn't hurt me, but I knew it must have just been a dream, as when I looked again he was gone just like today, it was my imagination, a fantasy! One that I had wanted to be true, it was if I was waiting for him and I knew I wanted to see him again,

As I walked thru the house I could hear soft music a piano, the song was strangely similar to something I had heard as a child, it was peaceful and light it filled me with a feeling of safety and comfort. Instead of going to my room I followed the music and it lead me to the sitting room at the back of the house. I stood and watched as Edward played on the small piano, with Bella at his side resting her head on his shoulder they looked perfect for each other , Edward stopped playing and looked up to see me standing in the door way, " its beautiful what is it called?" I watched him turn to Bella and nod "it is called Bellas lullaby I wrote it for her when we meet" I had found this statement rather strange, as the song I remember was from when I was a baby till I was about 10 years of age, and Bella was my age, this wasn't matching, maybe I had lost too much blood and I'm imagining the music, I pinched myself, nothing I was still standing in the room with Bella and Edward, " it beautiful Edward you are really talented" , I watched him smile " you haven't heard Bella play , she is much better than I " she was smiling, there wasn't even the slightest sign of blushing as I would if some had said it too me, I was never the best with complements and it was something I didn't think I would ever get used to either, but I could feel the fear that was in them, I hadn't realized but it was in all of them, I had at first thought maybe it was nerves moving to a new place but after spending so much time together I would have thought it would have passed by now, shouldn't it?

Maybe I was right maybe they are some ancient vampire clan, and they were just trying to be like everyone else, I mean they were really white, and very beautiful, they all looked the same and they seemed older than what they really were, very mature for there age I guess would have been a better way to put it but again I began to feel panic coming from Edward but his face was the same it showed no fear he was straining to smile and keep his face free from any negative emotion, he was doing a good job but not enough to fool me, I was a personal lie detector, but after a moment of thought I decided not to think about "um… Bella I was wondering if I could borrow a first aid kit, I sliced my hand and I think there may be some glass in it still, as it hurting quiet badly" she stood up and she walked over to me " sure Hannah it's in our bathroom" I followed her as we walked up the stairs she walked like an angel gliding in her steps it was breath taking to watch her, I could feel Edward following us, I had spent some time with Bella and Edward as they were always around when I hurt myself, and they had to sometimes patch me up, I found it embarrassing like I was a little child but they kept telling me it wasn't a bother, but I could always feel concern in them, whenever I came to them for help, this time was no different, as I sat on the toilet seat in there bath room I watched as Bella stood in front of the mirror ' _not a vampire there's a reflection'_ I had to stop this, next thing I will be thinking harry potter had moved in too, I could hear Edward hide a chuckle as if I had spoken out loud, I looked at him as he walked in "may I look Hannah" I was used to him playing doctor he was lucky as his adoptive father was a doctor and had shown him how to do first aid, I held my hand up to him and with glove covered hands he began to get the glass shavings from the cut it wasn't hurting as much as I thought it would, moments later he was done " Bella would you cover it up please' I thanked him as he placed the gloves and glass in the bin, Bellas touch was soft and her hand were cold,, as if she was playing in the snow, I didn't flinch as I found it rather soothing, "all done how's it feel" she felt relieved with it cleaned up "Bella your hands are freezing" I watched as horror washed over her "may I please have your hand on my cut," she looked at me puzzled " okay Hannah" as she held my hand in her two "that's better, instant pain relief" I watched her smile "how did you cut it" I felt embarrassed " I broke a glass in my hand, it was an accident t really" she was still holding my hand when she spoke softly " I used to be a klutz" what did she mean by used to , she was grace full.

"How did you stop?" it was an innocent question but Edward had walked back in to the bath room "how's it going in here ladies" I could feel that something wasn't right about the Cullen's family, they were too perfect to be real, were they un dead, I watched as Edward body went slightly stiff as if he had heard what I was thinking, I wanted to test my theory 'Edward are you a vampire' his emotions were going crazy but his face never changed, "were all done here" Bella was smiling I could feel the love radiate from her ,it was the same as when my mother would hold me after I had hurt myself, this was becoming stranger I stood up and walked out the bathroom "thank you, so much for fixing me yet again, I should head up stairs" I left them in their room as I began walking up the stairs.

I knew there were new people in the house but I tried not to run into them because of my lack of stability around new people but As I approached the stairs I could feel someone walking down and as I looked up to check where I was walking I was looking into the most beautiful honey colored eyes, it was him and he was real, I lost my breathe as well as my footing and began to fall backwards, it was just a second but when I realized that I wasn't moving I opened my eyes to see that he was holding me against his firm body , I realized I hadn't fallen and I was standing on the landing "t-hank you" I managed a slight voice to escape my mouth he smiled at me with a slight hint of humor in it " you must be little Bella" his voice flowed like music, he was still smiling at me "um I'm h-Hannah" I couldn't breathe and I had to try to other wise I would pass out in his arms and that's not the most attractive thing to do , "I know I'm Emmett…. are you ok" he whispered it was as if we were in our own world I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, they were golden brown and they held a deep secret in them, they were so familiar in a way, I felt as if I had found a tiny piece of my puzzle but I knew If I kept looking I was going to drown in them, "I think so " I finally managed to whisper softly. he was still holding me against his body when Bella and Edward walked out to the landing and I could feel the energy radiating thru our two bodies like bolts of lightning when they crash to the ground the charge is so fierce, but I regretfully slowly stepped away blushing " Emmett I told to keep an eye out for this one" he was laughing as he spoke I began to go red again "I'll be seeing you Hannah just don't be hurting your self ok I may not be around to save you again" he whispered softly as he lent into me and walked down the stairs with Edward, the way he spoke my name, It went thru me like a wave of desire, and I hoped I would see him again too. It was strange I had the feeling that I had meet him already, and the feeling was a strong one.

Was he my stranger, his eyes were the same but without knowing the face I had to go on instinct and mine was screaming at me. You have found him, he is the one.

I could see that Bella was looking above me and she had concern all over her pale face, I followed her gaze to a tall blonde woman, if Ambro was a god then she was his goddess, her face was perfect, but also pale, her figure was well proportioned in every way, she would give the most beautiful girl at Jacksonville a complex she was the women of most men's desire, I was well aware she knew it too, and I knew she was seething on the inside, I watched as she walked down the flight of stairs and past me and she stopped and looked upon me in disgust, her eyes were burning thru me but I couldn't look away , then stormed off behind Emmett, Edward was a witness to the hostility "that's Rosalie, don't worry about her, just ignore her, we all do" I knew he was serious when he spoke, "come Bella we should go see them" just as he spoke Rosalie was walking out the door , I watched it slam behind her, Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs looking at Edward and shrugging his shoulders as if it didn't bother him, " she heard there was a huge designer launch sale on, had to leave right away" and they began to walk down the stairs towards Emmett , he was watching me carefully his face was friendly and his smile was as I remembered from the café window, Bella had turned and smiled "have a good night Hannah " then continued walking down the stair case like she was royalty it just came naturally to her.

As I laid in bed that night I couldn't shake this strange feeling inside me, a song I had heard as a child being played by Edward, a person I had dreamt of was real and he was in this house and he was Edward and Alice's brother. and they all looks so much the same, they were so secretive, and this fear that was deep inside them, my guesses were usually right about people, I could feel what everyone felt in this house, but they were all leaving I looked at the clock it was 12.30am , I could hear the thunder rolling across the sky, I hated thunder the loud cracks would make me jump a mile high, I walked over to the window to see every one leaving it was if I was watching a base ball team running onto a field, and there he was looking up at me , Emmett, the rain began to fall heavy, and I turned and went back to bed. what would I do if he was my stranger, he was married and Edwards brother I had made such great friends with this family I didn't want to ruin it, but then again This family was becoming stranger and stranger, but it wasn't really bothering me as I too was different.

EMMETT

When I first met Hannah I knew she was the one, she was my soul mate as I held her in my arms as a baby I knew the connection was strong but I never dreamed it would be anything like this, and as she grew into this beautiful creature I kept my distance, when she was 16 - I sat at her window and watched her sleep, as I stood there I felt complete, but when she woke and saw me at the window I knew I had to stay away, but here I was again sitting at her window watching her sleep, and it was the same feeling as when I first held her, I felt complete my un beating heart was whole again, I had spent over 90 years with Rosalie and I did love her but it was nothing like this feeling.

I had waited two lives to feel this, but I couldn't tell her, but I knew she felt the same way , as I held her on the stairs with her body against mine I didn't want to let her go it was the same feeling from when I held her as we danced at the charity ball, I wanted to tell her that I loved her and only her I wanted to smell her beautiful hair, to touch her warm face, to taste her pink lips against mine one more time to see if she would flush pink again in her cheeks, but I knew I couldn't I had to think of my family, I had to protect her from Rosalie , but for how long? How long can I keep my feelings from her, from me? But I knew that one night with her was just not enough to tame the monster of desire that was growing inside me.

I touched the glass that was between us and jumped to the ground. I turned and looked at her window, there was now a light on, and I smiled "you're never going to be alone, from this moment on"

I whispered into the night and walked away.

_**FAMILY CONFESSIONS: chapter FIVE**_

_**Hannah:**_

It had been two days since I heard Edward play and as I slept I dreamt of it but tonight it was different, I could feel some one holding me while I slept, singing to me in the sweetest voice, she was singing the lullaby, but I could hear another voice "Bella your mother is waking" and the song was gone, I was empty again. When I woke I sat up in bed my mind was in over drive why am I dreaming of Bella, why were they saying her mother, I needed answers.

Down stairs Edward had seen her dream, had seen her mind wanting answers "Bella she knows, she's remembering you, and I think it's time for the truth!"

When I got out of bed it was 330 am but I wanted answers and I couldn't get them in my room , so I dressed and went to the library as I walked in Bella and Edward were sitting there waiting for me, I was surprised as they looked the same as they always do , no hint of tiredness, "Edward you knew I was coming didn't you" I asked without thinking " yes" Edward replied I looked at Bella " Bella why were in my room as a baby, why didn't you age, why is a song I heard as a child your lullaby, why do I dream of Emmett most nights?" I began to cry " what is going on" Bella looked pained seeing me cry, I tried to stop as I could feel her pain and it was cutting me inside, but I could feel that some else didn't like me crying either, I just wasn't sure who it was.

I sat and listened as Bella explained "Hannah there are two answers to you questions please don't be scared ok" I watched as Bella breathed in slowly "firstly I'm your sister, my name is Isabella Marie swan Cullen and I'm 19 years old" she had finally managed to say the words she had trouble with "how can that be" I asked in shock

"That brings me to the second part"

I held my hand up to stop her from speaking "wait I'm still stuck on the you're my sister part" I couldn't believe it she was beautiful there was no possible way she could be my sister, plus I've never heard of her.

"Yes Hannah I'm your sister, but please understand this is very difficult for me, I'm a………………. well we are……….. This is going to sound so crazy" she was nervous and scared "it's ok Bella" Edward was holding her hand as he tried to calm her nerves "Hannah we are vampires" she managed to say in a slight whisper, "shut up! ...are you serious, blood drinking, stake to the heart UN dead vampires, ha… I don't believe it" I was right about the Cullen's there was something unnatural about them.

"yes it is true, I have been a vampire for 18 years now, so yes I was there when you were a baby and your child hood" I could feel the sadness fill her body as she spoke of my child hood "I can show you if you want" I couldn't believe it I had a sister "show me, but how" I wasn't scared when Bella came and sat next to me she still seemed human to me just really white "wait you don't have fangs do you" I heard Edward chuckle Bella smile her perfect white teeth "just these," _what a bummer_ "oh darn it I wanted to see them" she laughed at me then place her cold hand to my cheek, "don't be scared Hannah , now shut your eyes" I closed my eyes and when I did there was all these images there was images of her and my mother, my mother meeting Edward, Bella getting married, they were a little fuzzy but there were clear ones also like my mother screaming at her that she is a monster and never wanted to see her, me as a baby, "my mother thought you were a monster" I couldn't believe it, that's why I was never allowed to watch vampire movies, because my sister was one, "you were three when I finally had the courage to explain why I never aged, but she didn't understand that our family was different, all she thought about was killing humans, when she told me never to come back I couldn't you were my sister so I would sneak in at night and hold you as you slept, and sing to you as you got older" she told me she visited all the time till I was about ten years of age.

I was stunned but not scared, I began to remember things "why did you stop" Bella placed her cold hands on mine "I was scared I was getting to close to you that why we stopped" I began to feel the tears forming again "it ok Hannah we won't hurt you" she was saying as she wrapped her arm around me "Bella you're my sister, how can I think you will hurt me," I hesitated " it was your voice that got me too sleep at night" I explained at the age of ten I developed sleep insomnia and when I came here I was able to sleep again "you're not scared of being here" she asked quietly I returned the hug she was giving me "I admit I had my suspicion about all of you, but I never thought they would be real & even though you can show me things and Edward can read my mind, I'm not scared of what you are, because what you are , all of you , you're my family, so how can I be scared of my sister" I felt the love rush from her body into mine, " so what's it like …. Being a vampire" I asked cautiously "well its better for a clumsy person like myself, but it's a struggle every day trying to hide what you are, making sure no one suspects you, but I'm happy in my life," I thought about it I had many questions " what do you miss most?" "Sleeping" Edward commented wistfully "what, you don't sleep, so no coffins then" they both laughed "no we don't sleep, but I miss the warm sunshine on my skin" hmm sunshine defiantly my mother in her "but you can't go in the sun right?" she looked out the window then back to me "we can go in the sun but were different , so no we don't die, but people will know were different, and it would draw unwanted attention" that was a legit answer , but I was going to have to see this difference "oh what about garlic?" jasper and Alice walked into the room as I spoke "used to taste good on food, Alice said it was safe to come in" Alice was smiling "hi Hannah, I know it's a lot to take in, but I can see you will fit in perfectly" she was as hypnotizing as before "thank you Alice" " welcome to the family Hannah" jasper was saying "Emmett will be happy to meet you , another Bella, and by the looks you won't disappoint " he was looking at my bandaged hand I began to blush, that's when I realized that was who the other person I could feel Emmett, but he wasn't in the room , I closed my eyes for a moment I could feel his sadness , must be because Rosalie left, but deep down I knew that wasn't the reason., I noticed that Edward looking at me curiously I didn't panic _'we all have our own secrets'_ he smiled and nodded in agreement and left it at that, "why would I not disappoint" I asked to change the subject from my secret "well em was sad when Bella was turned because he found her clumsy ness to be quiet the entertainment" Edward told me "Emmett and Rosalie they are vampires too" I still had many questions about this man, jasper was answering me this time "em is well the one man army, the muscle man and Rosalie is very pig headed" I cut in again "she doesn't like me does she" Bella had her arm around me again "oh Hannah I wouldn't worry about her really" but the hate in her eyes was … like death its self "so why did she leave" I asked wanting to know more "well she may as well know" Alice was speaking up Edward sighed " well rose is different she doesn't take this vampire life to keenly, and she doesn't like when a human knows our secret because more than any thing she wants to live a human life, and well she had a temper tantrum" I thought for a moment "does she do this often" "this is the worst one so far" Bella whispered, "were not too sure when she will come round " she continued, I could feel Emmett watching and I was curious about him so as I stood and began to excuse myself "I'm going to go get some air I'm a little over whelmed, then I should go to bed it's pretty late' I hugged Bella " I'm glad you're here Bella, is it too soon to say that I've missed you " she smiled and nodded as if she had no words,

I walked to the back yard, I had to clear my head my senses were in over drive and my head was spinning, this was all too much, the air was cool and the moon shone over the yard I went and stood in the middle and closed my eyes I could feel him

"Emmett are you here"

as I opened my eyes I could see him stepping out from the shadows and into the moon light it took my breath away, my heart began to race, he was as I remembered him to be, I watched as he walked towards me he was cautious, his skin was sparkling under the moon light I stepped in to him and he matched my step,

"I thought you were a dream"

I whispered to him

"I'm not a dream Hannah"

My pulse raced as he was getting closer. I reached out and placed my hand on his chest, I noticed his breathing become heavier,

"Why now,"

He raised his hand but hesitated then ran his fingers lightly across my cheek, his touch was cold, but I did not shiver

"I had to stay away,"

His hand was now resting on my chest he could feel my heart trying to beat out of it I stepped in closer to him that I could feel his cold breathe on my skin

"Your hand it's so cold"

"I couldn't show you what I was" his voice was sad

"It was you, at the masked ball wasn't it?"

"Yes I wanted to tell you but I was scared you wouldn't speak to me………… because of Rosalie"

"But you're a vampire and married" I tried to stay calm as I spoke to him.

"It's true I am but I can't help this feeling for you, are you scared of what I am"

"Yes it frightens the hell out of me; you're a vampire a blood thirsting, killing human because I know you're not a monster. But even still, And even though your family is the same I'm still frightened of you."

I wasn't frightened of Emmett the vampire I was frightened of the love I had for him, it was taking control of my body and mind.

"I'm sorry I have done this to you, I'll leave you alone, and then I'm sorry Hannah" he went to walk away his essence was full of pain

"Emmett wait don't go" he paused slightly his eyes locked onto mine I stepped into him and kept my eyes locked onto his

"I know this goes against everything I know and what I've just said, because no matter what you are I can't shake this feeling of you from my body."

"You were wiser to be scared of me, I could hurt you"

"I can't be apart from you I've waited for you and if you happen to be a vampire, I'm willing to give us a try."

"my family want allow this I shouldn't be alone with you' but I can't keep pretending I don't know you" he was whispering now,

"Please don't leave me………………. I just found you" his finger was slowly tracing down my throat I could feel my body reacting to his touch, craving it, I was beginning to get lost in him

"I don't want to leave you"

He murmured as his cheek touched my ear as he embraced me in his arms. I could feel the shiver in my stomach with his every touch, and breathe, I could feel the firmness in his face it was hard against my soft skin

"Then stay with me"

I barely got the words out I had my eyes closed as he breathed in,

"Your skin it smells amazing like apricots" I could feel the desire building in side him but I could feel Edward coming and so could he

"I have to go Edward is coming" Emmett was grabbing my hand, then I felt his cool lips touch them lightly "you will stay wont you?" I sounded like a tiny child, I watched as he nodded then he went to the front of the house, a few moment later Edward was walking thru the back door and towards me "are you okay Hannah" I smiled at him catching my breathe from the effect Emmett had on my whole being "yes I'm fine, I'm going to go to bed now, I guess I'll see you in the morning and I left Edward standing there "good night Hannah" he spoke,

It was nearly five when I finally got to bed, but I did sleep, and very peacefully.

BELLA:

When Edward returned to our room he had a worried look in his eyes, I knew that Hannah was in her room, as I had heard her enter, "what's wrong Edward" I was asking, "Hannah she can feel emotions, and she can feel when people are near her, it's as if she was made to be a tracker, it's very strange un like anything I've seen" I thought about what he was saying " so all along she could feel our fear of letting people know what we are?" he nodded " do you think she will stay" Edward smiled at me " she has no intension of leaving us , she feels like she has come home" I felt little bit better "so she not going to run like my mother did" the memory was etched in my mind, so was the pain I felt, the hate in her eyes, I was lucky because I had Charlie, "so what is really the matter?" I knew there was something else "Emmett and Hannah, their feelings are pure and true" I sighed that part was going to be hard, Edward was walking towards me now with a grin "let me take your mind off things for a few hours" but as always, a few hours was never enough , but as I laid in his arms and watched the sun rise, I began to think about Emmett , Edward was caressing my neck and kissed it gently "what is it Bella" I turned to face him "what are we going to do about em" Edward took in a deep breath "we will sort it out Bella , I promise" I was still worried "do you think he will, what if he" Edward cut me off with a kiss " it will be okay, Bella now come here"

Chapter SIX: accidents

AMBRO:

As like the many nights since meeting her - Hannah was on my mind all night so I didn't get much sleep, it was Saturday and I groaned as my alarm went off at 8.30am, I reached over to the side table and turned it off there was no point in staying in bed and I slowly pulled myself out, I got dressed in my running cloths and headed down stairs, we really should get extra help for the café, I thought to my self.

Elma was in the kitchen making my protein shake when I walked in, "good morning Ambro , another sleepless night I see" I nodded and grabbed the large glass of warm liquid, I could feel the thirst in my throat as I began to drink, I could feel it as it ran thru my body, I felt my strength coming to me, it had been a long week, but it was well worth the wait "I'm off for a run" I told her as I headed out thru the front door just as I walked out the door I hit a tiny person down I looked to see that it was Hannah "oh Hannah I'm so sorry" I told her as I helped her up, when she was standing she began to laugh "we really should stop meeting like this Ambro" I noticed her looking at my joggers "which way" she asked lightly, I pointed towards the school "for the record I like seeing you" I blurted out without thinking I had hoped I hadn't gone too far "me too" she smiled at me her words were sincere she enjoyed my company too,

we jogged for a while, I admit she was good and kept good speed but I did have to slow down for her, when we got to the oval she had stopped and began drinking from her water bottle I saw her hand had a bandage on it " how is your hand" I asked her casually "oh its fine Edward looked at when I got home, and its healing very well" she was looking tired today, I'm sure it wasn't from the run her eyes had purple patches under them " are you ok Hannah" I couldn't help but ask her, I watched her sigh as she looked toward the oval, I saw other runners it was the same as every morning " I meet my sister last night, it just gave me a little shock that's all so I had a rather late night" I wasn't expecting that " how did she find you?" I wanted to know everything about her "she's Bella Cullen" what Bella was Hannah's sister, the Cullen family were a strange vampire family from the Olympic coven, but Hannah was human "how did you feel about it" she smiled and it made her blue eyes sparkle " I couldn't be happier, she's wonderful, shall we keep going," it felt like she was trying to change the subject from her sister I let it go and we began to jog down the stairs onto the oval,

we were half way down when she tripped and fell to the ground still holding onto one of the chairs from the stadium seating "are you ok" I asked as I tried to help her up but we were no longer alone " Hannah are you okay" another voice was asking I looked up to see two vampires a tall blonde and muscled brunette "Emmet I'm fine really I just fell on my ankle, it's nothing " I watched as he helped her stand but she grimaced at the pain, "Hannah with you its never just nothing" the blonde was saying with a laugh, that's when I watched the one she called Emmett scope her up in to his arms and she didn't feel to bothered by him in any way " jasper we should take her to see Edward" I heard them talking " I'm sorry Ambro, maybe when I'm better we can go for another run" I smiled "any time" but by the looks on the vampires faces I didn't think they approved. I watched them carry her away, as I ran onto the oval I saw that some of my team mates were also going for a run so I decided to join them, but I was worried about Hannah, I hoped she was safe.

Hannah:

I was so embarrassed as Emmet and jasper took me home, I watched as Edward was waiting with Bella on the front porch, I could feel the concern running thru there veins, it was really unnecessary to worry so much about me, I hurt myself that often that it was just second nature to me, Edward told Emmett to put me in library on the couch, as we walked through the door I wasn't holding my head up far enough and I hit it on the door frame with a loud thump "ouch" I moaned " this really couldn't get any more embarrassing" I spoke to myself as I rubbed the back of my head, I could hear jasper laughing and Bella telling him to stop but em was concerned " gee Hannah your going to knock your self out, it's a good thing your not a vampire otherwise the wouldn't be a door way any more" I let out a weak laugh "I'm fine really, your all over reacting really" when Emmett place me on the lounge I felt empty, it was a strange feeling for someone you have only really just met he knew I wasn't happy so he sat beside me and placed my foot on his leg and placed his cold hand on my ankle , instant relief and the fire was inside my body again from his touch, he was as I remembered from last night in the garden, "it feels like I have my own personal Bella to look after, you aren't best friends with a dog are you" jasper let out a snort of laughter, "because unlike Edward I don't share to well" I didn't understand the humor in his comment.

I watched as Edward began to roll my pants up over my knee to reveal a rather large gash running down my knee and calf, it must have been the stairs , I hadn't felt the blood or the cut, but I realized that's why I couldn't stand and why em had insisted on that he carried me home. Edward had told jasper and Alice to leave the room. He didn't bother telling Emmett I assumed secret words were exchanged, I watched Bella quietly as she cleaned the wound, she was gentle in her movements but I saw that she wasn't breathing they all were holding there breathe all but Emmett. "damn girl you did that falling over, Edward maybe we should change her to, so she don't hurt her self any more" he was laughing "Emmett were not changing her" Bella was snapping slightly "hey chill bells I was kidding, plus its good to see some one with a bit of color in there face, you too look very pale, are you getting enough vitamins in your diet" his jokes were a great distraction, "em have you looked in the mirror lately, your not looking so well either my brother" Edward chuckled, "nah sorry mate I haven't rose took all the mirrors with her when she left". I could hear very one hiding a laugh at his comment.

As Edward was preparing the needle and thread to stitch me up he was asking Bella if the wound was clean, and to inject some pain killers in to the wound, _'oh god needles'_ but I knew it was so I wouldn't feel that huge silver needle in Edwards hand piercing thru my skin, "it will be okay, just think of a good story for your scar because falling over, well I wouldn't be sharing that" I heard Emmett saying then I felt his hand near mine, it was barley touching my fingers I began to breathe slowly as I didn't want my heart racing as it would be dangerous for all or us, I felt Edward cold hand on my skin as he began to start stitching up my knee at first the pain was over bearing, could feel the needle dragging along the flesh, pulling the thread thru behind it, by this time Emmett was now holding my hand in his as I bit back the urge to scream . "What would you suggest?" I looked at his perfect face, and into his eyes, those brown eye I became lost in them, as I held my gaze I began to block out the pain, it didn't hurt nothing was hurting, He was pretending to be deep in thought, "well you cant use a bear attack, that's mine, maybe we could use cliff diving, oh wait nope that bellas, she also has vampire attack, car accident , bike accident, vampire attack again, punching Jacob, and vampire attack, maybe we should leave it at fell over" I couldn't help but laugh "you did all that Bella, how are you still alive" she looked at Emmett and then to me "I used to ask my self that all the time" "me too it was nerve wrecking every day" Edward chimed in, "dude Bella hurting her self was hilarious but when Hannah does it, it isn't so funny any more" he was smiling when he spoke I began thinking what it would be like to kiss him again but quickly blocked the thought from my mind, we could only be friends, we couldn't let it go any further than that, this made us both sad.

Edward was fast in his stitching and he was good, I learned that he also studied medicine and held two degrees in it so I was in safe hands with him, my leg was bandaged and my ankle was sprained, that meant 3 weeks at least off my leg then they can reassess the damage. "Thank you yet again Edward" he walked towards me and gave me a hug "you are brave, but it's not a problem" I hugged Bella as well "it's the meds making you woozy" I knew Edward was right but I could feel them starting to wear off.

Emmett carried me to my room so that I may rest, I could feel the burning start again and it was unbearable as I laid in bed Emmett stayed at my side "shhh my love you must sleep, I know it hurts but sleep" he was whispering as he held me in his strong arms, although I was in a great deal of pain, it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart I felt with every thought that I couldn't be with Emmett. Not ever. But I was falling in love with a vampire.

There was a light rap at my door breaking my concentration as I read my magazine on the kitchen bench my leg was hurting when I sat so standing on it gave me a slight pain relief and as I padded to the door and opened it Emmett was standing before me, freshly showered in sweat pants and grey shirt, also carrying his trade mark hat and grin, "were you sleeping?" he looked at my choice of clothing which was consisting of a large baggy shirt and barley there shorts, "no it okay" as I steeped slightly behind the door "so what you doing here anyway?" I didn't sound rude as I asked him, but he grinned wickedly "here as in your door way? Or as in the question of my existence here on earth or whether it is a cosmic coincidence or there is a greater purpose of me being here?" I hide my smirk as he was trying to glamour me "so do I get to make a cup of tea before you tell your point of existence?" as I gestured for him to enter "sure, but you wont have time to drink it" he had a glint in his eye as he went and sat on my sofa and turned the TV on , the volume was turned off , foot ball games I didn't see the point of it "gee thanks Emmett, so who are you hiding from?" he kept watching the TV as he spoke "every body" than with a second he was at my counter "so can I hang out here, I don't take up much room" I couldn't help but laugh "Emmett your like the little brother of the hulk" I hobbled around the kitchen as I grabbed every thing I needed for my beverage, Emmett was flicking thru the magazine "hey I don't turn green when im angry" he acted defensively "and you happen to look in the mirror when your mad" I leant into me "Hannah I don't get mad I get even" his breath was smelling of mint "can I……." I stopped mid sentence hoping he didn't hear me as I was embarrassed at my absent minded comment I was about to ask "what?" he asked as he kept flicking thru pages "I was going to ask if you wanted some tea" I told him without looking at him I felt rather embarrassed "please, I have it red, warm no sugar thanks" he always had a comment for every thing "hmm em im all out of grizzly bear red, sorry" he shook his head "so what the plan for tonight Acsy Annie" he was a comedian "well I was thinking id go for a run, climb mount Everest oh wait I cant go any where because im in a lock down" I hobbled from behind the counter and to the lounge "its not so bad" he sat beside me and for his size there was no movement in the chair, as I flicked channels "that's easy for you to say, your 'unbreakable'" I wasn't angry but more agitated that I couldn't go any where "why don't we do something?" he asked casually "like a date Emmett" he chuckled "I've never been on a date let alone with a alive person" I thought about it "fine then ill decide what we do then, now shhh my movie is on" I sat and turned the volume up "chick flicks" he asked looking pained "my house, my TV , my choice" and that was the end of it as we sat in silence "its actually my house" he whispered and with in seconds had a pillow thrown at him.

Chapter SEVEN: Date Night

As we sat in the dim lit cinema I was nervous, it had been years since I had watched a picture show, and as I sat in the chair my hands were shaking, it had only been a three days. Three days of trying to contain my love for her, I was sweating uncontrollably nerves were going into over drive, 'Emmett just be calm' "may I have some popcorn" I went thru the notions she handed me the box and leaned in very close to my ear "Emmett you don't eat popcorn" I heard her crunch it in her mouth "mmm its so buttery and warm" she shoved more in with a glint in her eye "its to throw at people Hannah not to eat, why waste such good throwing implements, its that not why you go to the movies" she chuckled as she threw some at my head "most people throw skittles not pop corn" she dangled the packet before me , "tempting very tempting but you forget a skittle may as well be a bullet, with these strong arms of mine" she shook her head "not the possibility you're a vampire would pay any part in that strength Emmett, you must really work out" she squeezed my arms " your so strong" she fluttered her face like a flirtatious teenager then laughed just as she did the cinema darkened I could still feel the warmth of her touch,

the movie was tedious, I would not be able to say what it was about as I watched Hannah eat and enjoy the movie, many of times I went to hold her hand as it rested on the arm of her chair, the electric pulse that was reflecting from it was getting the better of me , but finally I placed my cold hand on her tiny warm one, and she looked at me "about time Emmett" she whispered as she leant in to me so that I may hear her, but as she looked at me her lips brushed mine I was in a state shock the warmth of them sent my head spinning , I had kissed her before but this was better, and I turned to look at the screen and smiled, the monster in side me he too was smiling, but he was hungry for more of her affection he wanted to kiss her again hold her close and taste her warmth, it was causing me to grip to the other arm of the chair most certain I was going to rip it of the chair at the slightest movement any one made near me,

but after what felt like a life time the credits were rolling up the screen and people were starting there chatter and leaving the cinema in mass waves of humans slow and oblivious to the world around them as we walked out there was a crowd lined up to see the movie "Hannah what happened at the end of the movie" I asked as she stopped to put her rubbish in the bin "they got married and lived happily ever after, you didn't watch it did you" we began walking again but closer to the crowd "I CANT BELIEVE HE DIED IN THE END, I HONESTLY THOUGHT THEY WOULD MAKE IT THROUGH THE WAR" I could hear the crowd become disgruntled ay my comment "thanks mate just spoil it for us all… jerk." I could hear Hannah muffling a laugh into my sleeve as I grinned while walking past every one, so simple to annoy. It was almost too easy of a game as we turned the corner I stopped Hannah "your so mean Emmett" she told me but her grin was showing she found it funny too, "so where to next on our date Hannah" I asked excitedly as it was her choice for the evening, I was rather shocked when she asked to go on this date, we chose not to do dinner as there was really no point as I didn't eat so she chose things we could both do, "it's a surprise, come lets go or we will be too late" we began walking to my car parked on the verge down the long dark street as we stood beside the car about to open our doors a dark shadow emerged from behind Hannah and I wasn't quick enough,

and as he held her close to him with gun in hand and pointed towards her, anger came over me, it was only one mere human, collateral damage in saving my love, who would miss a simple thief, but the look in Hannah's eyes told me different she was scared as it was, I didn't need her to see the monster inside me as well, "do what I tell you and she wont be harmed" his voice was panic I knew I could be putting her life in danger one simple slip and he could kill her instantly "take my money, take my wallet take the keys to my car, ill give you what ever you want, please just don't harm the girl" he thought a moment as he looked at the gold Mercedes before him "I wont even report it stolen its yours, just give her to me" I walked towards him slowly with my arms held above my head with the keys dangling from my fingers,

all it would take is one swift movement and he would be knocked down, "wallet too" he seemed more in control, or so he thought, I reached for the wallet in my pocket and pulled it out and held it up for him to see, "throw them on the ground" I did as he told me and threw them just before his feet, and he threw Hannah's body to me "are you okay" I whispered she nodded before whispering lightly "Emmett I know what you are, what you are capable of doing, don't let him hurt any one else" her voice was pained but I understood what she was saying, and as he leant down to open the door to the car I was behind him, knocking him unconscious with a simple blow to where he would lose memory, I had just made him a vegetable for life, it was cruel as I may as well have killed the man but that would have made me a monster at least this way he still had a life to live, even if wasn't much of a life, I placed his body onto a park bench on the street as I could for 911 to come collect him, telling them that he was unconscious, and Hannah and I watched from down the street as the ambulance took him away then we drove off to continue our date as we drove to the venue my phone rang, it was Alice "Emmett im so glade you answered I saw Hannah get shot in hold up, please tell me that didn't happen?" she got shot, me knocking him incoherent had saved her life, "no Alice were fine ill talk to you later" I looked at Hannah her eyes were wide "she saw it didn't she?" I nodded not wanting to tell her the true extent of the vision, "are you upset for what I have done Hannah? Im afraid to say I could have killed him in a instant, the monster inside me the vampire in me wanted it badly" she looked thru the windshield "where here" was all she said, as the car pulled to a stop she just sat in the chair , taking in a breath "Emmett" she looked into my face

"There is a deep darkness inside you, it's true. But I have no fear of it, because there is also a light that shines just as bright I see it in your eyes" I took in her words why did she hold me so high up, as if I were standing on a pedestal, nothing was terrible inside me "I need you to see me as I truly am, im a vampire. I have flaws, my hunger and I sin, you make it out that I wear a halo, but if you did see me as I see me you would not be thinking so, im no angel of mercy" she looked at me with her deep blue eyes and smiled to me shaking her head in disagreement "I know you're a vampire capable of taking the life from my body in one simple moment, but that light inside you, it burns because of who you are, its not because of what you are and you have your family to thank for that, you're a good person Emmett, now come on that family is waiting inside"

"I love how you love me, but darling most of all I love how you love me",

It only took a second for me to realize that we were in a karaoke bar and the voice I was hearing was Alice it was her and jaspers song, id heard her sing it before her delicate voice was in tune perfectly with the crowd singing along to her every word the atmosphere was hyped up, I located my family who were clapping as Alice bowed and jumped from the stage and skipped lightly to us and to jasper where she kissed him lightly "Hannah this was the best idea" Bella was telling her sister over the loud music, it was good when we got to act like normal people, and Hannah was bringing this out for us, as I do think some times we forget how to be human. "Emmett its your turn" Bella was laughing at Alice as she spoke "only if jasper and Edward come up to" I was beginning to relax this was going to be fun forget about the attacker as we stood in front of the crowd and waited for our song to start, Edward leaned in to me with mic covered "what attacker em?" I shook my head at him 'its nothing Edward, all sorted no harm no foul'

_Bobby Vee 1961_

_Take god care of my baby:_

"_My tears are falling_

_cause you've taken her away_

_And though it really hurts me so,_

_There are some things I gotta say"_

I started to have the words flow musically as I sang, I knew the words well, as it was a song I remember I looked at Hannah she was laughing with the others looking so carefree as if to be forgetting what had happened this evening

"_Take good care of my baby _

_Please don't ever make her blue_

_Just tell her that you love her_

_Make sure your thinking of her_

_In every thing you say or do"_

Its was now jaspers turn and as he stood he leant his body in to start dancing as though he was in the sixties again, as if we had no control Edward and I copied his moves, to the girls it must have looked like a seen from a movie, the vampire trio.

Be began to sing together with the chorus

"_Ahh take good care of my baby_

_Now don't you ever make her cry_

_Just let your love surround her_

_Paint a rainbow all around her_

_Don't let her see a cloudy sky" _

Edward took the last verse before we broke into full swing with the final verse as a group

"_Once upon a time that girl was mine _

_And if id been true id know_

_She would never be with you"_

"_So take good care of my baby_

_Be just as kind as you can be_

_And if you should be stubborn_

_And that you don't really love her_

_Just send my baby back home to me"_

"_So take good care of my baby_

_Be just as kind as you can be_

_And if you should be stubborn_

_And that you don't really love her_

_Just send my baby back home to me"_

"_Well take good care of my baby"_

After the song had finished and we placed the mics on the table I realized that the crowd was in an uproar of applause , and as we walked to the table the girls were standing and cheering, we listened as other tables had there go at singing, and the bar also had large TV around the walls so that others could sing along as well, I was so full of life every one was enjoying them selves in singing, there were bad singers and there were some good ones but as it reached our table again the dj called out the chair numbers who were to sing a duet "could seat numbers three and five please join us for a duet of lurrve" the crowd was cheering as Hannah and Jasper walked to the stage and stood together ready to read the words off the screen, she looked nervous standing in front of the crowd but I knew that jasper was working his magic on her as she hugged him with half her body, I felt the pang of jealousy inside me,

And as the music started it only got worse with every word they sang to each other as I knew there friendship was a strong one with all the time they spent together before I came along , Alice already foreseen there friendship was a strong connection its as if she was connected to him in way that family were connected.

_Dancing where the stars go blue – Kurt Nielsen_

"_Dancing where the stars go blue_

_Dancing where the evening fell_

_Dancing in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown"_

Here voice was amazing, I remembered the singer I once new, she haunted me constantly until I found Hannah and as I listened to the words that flowed from her lips I was hypnotized, jasper was also getting every one caught up there apparent love for each other,

"_Dancing out on Seventh Street_

_Dancing through the underground_

_Dancing little marionette _

_Are you happy now?"_

"_Where do you go when you're lonely?"_

"_Where do you go when you're blue?"_

"_Where do you go when your lonely ill follow you when the stars go blue"_

_There voices together were as if they were one person, each note harmonized the other as if the practiced the song for months_

"_Where do you go when you're lonely?"_

"_Where do you go when you're blue?"_

"_Where do you go when your lonely ill follow you when the stars go blue"_

I couldn't take my eyes of her as she was on the stage; I never realized how talented she was once she got the courage in her.

"There great together aren't they" Alice was beaming as we watched jasper on stage, "yeah they are"

She leant into me even closer "are you going to tell me about my vision?" I took in a breath "Alice the guy you saw, he wont be hurting any one" horror flushed across her face "Emmett what happened what did you do?" she was looking at Edward and Bella in her peripheral vision, to make sure they were not being heard "nothing I knocked the guy out and we called an ambulance to collect him, no foul, but I admit it could have been worse" she left it at that as jasper and Hannah were approaching us "that was so much fun, thank you jasper" I watched as he hugged her again the monster nudging at my chest 'she belongs to you Emmett, he should not do that' I had to quiet him but just as I gripped the chair Hannah was flinging her warm arms around my broad shoulders "are you having fun Emmett?" leaning in over my shoulder from behind me "yes I am, you were good Hannah you should sing more often" she began to blush "maybe I will" it was a barley there whisper.

After about another hour it was time for us to leave and head home

CHAPTER EIGHT: VAMPIRES AND SHAPE SHIFTING

During the time I had to rest on Doctor Edward Cullen's rules I had many visitors, Esme and Carlisle to make sure I was healing well, they were lovely people and Esme always brought food with her, and the best was her apple pie, she told me it was a family recipe and she was glad she got to be able to make it again. But it was when Jacob and Renesme came to town, they had come to meet me, I didn't mind as they were such a nice family. I should have known that I was in for more secrets.

Emmett carried me down the stairs and in to the library where Edward and Bella were sitting with a rather tall young woman with honey Brown curls, her eyes were brown like my mothers and they were sparkling, her complexion was flawless but she had color to her face, this confused me as I could sense the hunger in her, it was in the Cullen's every day and I had become used to it, Edward knew I had noticed but never spoke a word, I turned to see a tall young man , he would be native Indian, he had dark hair and dark chocolate eyes, I focused on him, there was no hunger in him, I was getting rather confused now.

Bella looked up as I sat down "how is your leg today" it was hurting like you wouldn't believe "its fine Bella healing up great" I smiled at her "Hannah I would like you to meet our daughter Renesme and her husband Jacob" I said hello in the confusion that was in my mind " so you changed her?" I didn't mean to ask , but Bella just laughed " no I had her before I changed she is our flesh and blood" as she spoke I watched Renesme stand and walk towards me, shakily stood up to meet her as I stood in front her she held a hand up "may I" she asked so politely I nodded and she placed her hand on my face it made me shudder " are you ok" she asked with a worried look in her eyes " I'm sorry , it just your warm" I heard every one laugh, as she placed her hand on my face to show me images of her child hood, Jacob, Bella & Edward, the whole family, high school, college, marrying Jacob, everything up until know, it was just as amazing as when Bella had shown me , " so why are you warm' I was curious to know everything about her "I'm what you would consider a hybrid, I'm half human so I have a heart beat that beats faster than yours, I'm warm blooded though I'm a few degrees warmer than you, I breathe because I have too, I sleep if I want too and dream, I can eat normal food but I don't care for it much I prefer the red diet, everything a human does, but I also have vampire traits too such as speed stealth strength, advanced senses and my gift , but I also have the hunger that burns in your throat"

I was in awe of her "will you age any more" she sighed " no I will stay as you see me now" I turned and looked at Jacob he smiled "are you " he shook his head and stood up he was taller than Emmett and I felt the heat off him as he placed his arm around my shoulders " I'm not one of these blood suckers what I am is much worse," what could be worse I heard jasper and Alice laughing as they walk into the room " this I have to see" jasper was laughing Alice cut in " Jacob I think you may need these " she was holding some pants in her hand , ' what he's the hulk' I thought , I heard Edward chuckle, I watched as Renesme walked out with Jacob , I was waiting for them to walk back in and say it was all a joke , but they didn't when Renesme did return it wasn't with Jacob , but a rather huge blackish brown wolf, as he walked in I stepped back Emmett was at my side " don't worry I won't let the dog hurt you" I heard Renesme hiss at him but he just laughed, he stepped forward again and I didn't move I could feel emetts arms tightly around me , I closed my eyes I could feel the confusion in Jacob, I wasn't scared or frightened of what he was , It was the madness vampires and werewolves but I knew a lot about mythology and I was conflicted are they meant to be enemies..

I was beginning to become curious know, "well I'm glad you're not green" Jacob tilted his head slightly "she thought you may be the hulk" Edward was amused, with my reaction, Jacob nodded, I Took in a breathe and slowly stepped forward to get a closer look and Jacob stepped forward to Meet me I could see his dark eyes under long hair, I closed my eyes as I reached out to him, I felt his Head nuzzle my hand I could feel Jacob inside the wolf, he was happy and he felt free, and without Warning he had licked my face, I snapped my eyes open so see him laughing "Jacob" Renesme was Pretending to scold, but I wasn't scared of Jacob "are you able to change whenever you want too?" He nodded in agreement "so no full moon, then "he let out a howl, I stepped back, then he shook His head to say no, he turned and left the room and picked up the pants from Alice's out stretched Hands then moments later he was returning fully clothed and human "are you ok Hannah, you look As if you seen a wolf" he chuckled "it was amazing Jacob, but how can you do it is there others?"

He sat down next to Renesme and held on to her hand, "my tribe the quilettes are descendents of Wolves, we were protectors and when the cold ones came back to town, 'The Cullen's' members of Our tribe started changing, there was around about fifteen of us all up, I'm the leader of my pack, We recently lost a member as he wanted to be with his wife Emily and she was human." I was hooked on his every word "how did he leave?" Jacob smiled "he stopped changing, you see Hannah when we keep changing we don't age, when I was 18 I was in the body of 25 so I kept changing, and when I first saw Renesme we were imprinted on each other, I knew I would be happy being 25 so I will never grow old," I looked at Jacob in confusion " imprinting isn't that two souls as one finding each other, you just can't be without them " he nodded "how did you know" because I've imprinted Emmett and I can't stand to be apart from him and even the thought was unbearable " I studied Indian folk law, though I knew about the shape shifting I only thought it was upon death but" em nudged me "ask Bella about imprinting" I looked at Bella and she turned to Emmett " remember I'm still stronger than you dear brother" he laughed at her " if I remember correctly you were the one trying to kill your best mate not me, hmm remember" the mood was light and there was humor behind the banter "Bella what happened" she looked embarrassed

" Jacob imprinted on Renesme when I was changing, so when I found out I attacked him, and hurt a friend, in the process, I was very strong…. and that was the only time I ever lost control of my anger," I let out a laugh " I'm sorry bells but it's kind of funny" she smiled " I also proved I was stronger than em too ask him about that " I turned to him " it was beginners luck" he mused and without warning I was yawning, " I'm so sorry , I forget I need sleep sometimes" Bella was smiling " it's well alright" Emmett was helping me to my feet again "I'll help you up " I turned to nessie and Jacob " will you be staying a while?' they nodded "for as long as you need us " I smiled "thank you , good night every one' I turned to em and nodded and within moments I was sitting in my bed where he had placed me gently,

"get some rest Hannah we have a surprise tomorrow" I nodded as he lightly kisses my head and I closed my eyes I felt Emmett stand there for a moment the leave, it didn't worry me as he was always back every few hours to watch me sleep, I was safe, I was home I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER NINE; Family Picnic

Hannah:

When I opened my eyes the next morning I found Emmett waiting for me to wake "come on get ready we have a _big day" I was confused but I didn't care I was going out, I dressed in what em told me to and waited _for Carlisle to check my leg over, Edward had already removed my stitches but Bella was always worrying that I would get an infection, so we always dressed it properly, "every thing is fine here, were are good to go out" Carlisle was telling me "where we going" I asked Emmett I could feel the excitement in him as he wrapped his arm around my waist, my heart began to race again, it was the same as every time he touched me, he smiled " family picnic Hannah" Carlisle told me and that was it, em helped me down the stairs to where everyone was waiting I noticed that Esme was carrying a picnic basket " I made it all myself', she beamed.

I recently found out that vampires love to cook, and em was always giving me food to try , It wasn't a bother as it always tasted great but I pre warned everybody "no snails, worms or fish" they agreed to the terms quiet eagerly .

Sitting in the back seat of Edwards's car was easy, his fast driving never bothered me in any way as my theory was the same as his, and it got you there faster. But when I had to sit next to Emmett and have his Hand caressing mine it was becoming a whole lot harder, Emmett had promised Bella and Edward That there was nothing intimate going on with us that we were only friends, and that would be as Far as it went, this part was true, but the desire that sat in our hearts was getting stronger and

Stronger as every day passed; we were finding it hard to hide our affection from each other.

I watched as he looked out the window with his head resting on his hand pretending as if nothing was going on, I knew this was going to end baldly for both of us,

it was a long drive and I fell asleep, when I woke I was in emetts arms, I noticed he smelt of caramel and cinnamon it smelt so good I didn't want to move but I knew I had to, but as I sat up I felt emetts lips brush my head, I had to keep the thought from my head and from Edward, I was getting better at hiding things in my mind and as time passed it got easier and easier I was forming a barrier ,but Alice sweet little Alice she was proving to be a little bit harder as she saw everything, but sometimes I knew she would turn a blind eye to us.

When we finally stopped in a forest, I was glad to get out and stretch my sore leg, as I looked around I noticed there was a track leading off to the side 'hiking really' great, I moaned

To myself and I made sure Edward had heard this one, Edward placed his arm around me "it's not far Hannah" I put on the fake happy smile and said a small" yay" then mentally told him what I really Thought 'hmmmm that's easy for you to say your faster than Clark Kent remember so I don't believe you'. He laughed at me and started walking down the track.

But he was right it was not even 5 minutes "here we are "Bella was telling us. She was full of Happiness to be here,

Everyone was excited about the picnic and swimming, then the thought had occurred to me I guess we have all been locked up lately and today we all had a little bit of freedom.

I watched as my family stepped into the sun, their skin was sparkling in the light it was like I was looking in a kaleidoscope with all the colors reflecting off them, Bella explained it as crushed diamonds all over there body sparkling in the sun, I looked mine it Was plain and boring, I felt different to them. And I was becoming disappointed, it was funny to see a vampire family wearing swim suites, but they were and they were all as glamorous as the day I meet them, I removed my shirt to reveal my bikini, but watching everyone else I decided to leave my shorts on, it only took seconds for the Cullen's to be embracing the water they were like fish swimming and jumping around.

I began walked towards the water's edge and looked around the clearing, it was a private water pool, above us meters high was a white water fall, the water had rainbows reflecting all around it as it was cascading over large boulders, and in to the lagoon, it was as smooth as glass even with people swimming in it, the crystal blue water was warm as I walked in to my knees I ran my fingers along the water causing little ripples to form in the water , I was still breathless from the beauty of where we were, I watched a tiny river as it flowed passed me and deep into the Forrest, there was lush dense green tree foliage that formed a privacy barrier around us and the warmth of the sun beamed on every part of the clearing. It was perfect in every way.

"Hannah, is you okay" I looked up to see the voice and watched as Bella was walking out the water "I'm fine, I'm just worried about swimming" I motioned at my leg "oh it will be fine Hannah" and Before I knew what was happened Bella had wrapped her hand around my waist and she jumped, I

Felt as if I was flying then we broke the water's surface as I swam up to the surface I heard every one Laughing "I will get you back for this Bella "I was telling her but I knew there wasn't a point because

She was faster and stronger than me.

As I floated around in the warm water, I closed my eyes and listened to the water it was soothing, I could hear the water fall as it entered the water, the warmth of the sun on my skin as it warmed through the tiny barrier of water that was above my body, but I was beginning to get hungry, I started swimming into shore, as I dived into the water I saw Emmett swimming towards me, when he reached me he held me in place, and before I knew it his lips were touching mine, my body became paralyzed with his touch, and before I knew it we were moving thru the water, I knew we must have been moving fast as we broke the surface we were behind the waterfall there was a little cave and rocks to sit on it was beautiful like being in a diamond cave "are you having fun Hannah" Emmett asked casually as he helped me out the water and onto a boulder "oh yes it's so wonderful here, I don't want to leave" I looked around and my eyes fell upon emetts body, it was like stone and it was rippled with muscle definition, his body was perfect nothing was at fault I wanted to touch it and run my fingers along each and every line, but I couldn't do it, I laid on the flat boulder on my stomach, I had to get control of my body as he was taking effect on me, again I had to keep my thoughts under control, but I sneaked a look at him again, then looked straight in front of me, it was cool and relaxing I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them Emmett was looking at my face he was sitting closer now "you're so beautiful Hannah" he was whispering to me, here I go again my mind was paralyzed.

Emmett

I had wanted to get Hannah alone all morning I just wanted to be with her and hiding behind the water fall seemed like a safe place, and as she laid on her stomach I couldn't help but admire the beauty of her figure but my attention was drawn to her lower back, there was something drawn on her it was half covered with shorts but I could see it, my Hannah had a tattoo, and there was another on her left shoulder, I wanted to run my fingers along it "your tattoos, they are strange" I watched as Hannah looked up " oh , I forget I have it sometimes" she smiled and put her head back on her arms " what do they mean?" she smiled as she turned her head sideways and rested it on her arm still" I don't know I was felling adventuress and decided to get the dragon, he's sleeping , because everyone has a sleeping dragon inside them, and the heart well its black because it's lonely and trying to find its match," I thought for a moment "is your heart still lonely" I asked boldly, she sighed and sat up onto her elbows "yes it is, because it can't have its match, even though its right in front of me" I sighed "mine too" she was looking curious now " em, can vampires get tattoos?" I had to laugh "I don't know Hannah" she looked serious at me "yeah it's probably to pain full for you" and she smiled as she laid back down "being cheeky hmm" I moved closer to her, "I hope you have good control my love" I slowly traced her tattoo with my finger, I could hear her heart begin to quicken, and her skin was contracting under my touch, "oh god what are you doing" I laughed lightly "you don't like it" she was quiet "I do very much" and before she could react I had ran both my hands along her waist and began to tickle her, I watched her body wriggle under my touch and as she turned over "em…….stop…….I can't breathe" she was managing to say between laughter, I stopped and pulled her body towards mine, "I love you Hannah" her heart was becoming faster and faster as I moved her face towards mine and our lips met, as they slightly opened and I could feel her warm mouth and I couldn't believe the sensation my body was getting from her touch, as we broke apart she was breathless "what was that in your mouth" she looked puzzled "you mean this" as she stuck her pink tongue out and there was a tiny gold ball sitting on it , I leaned in to look closer but she shut her mouth "it's a piercing, I got it as a dare before moving here" I was intrigued at it "why would one get it" she blushed "many reasons em, but I just wanted it, it feels cool in your mouth, plus it was a dare remember" I laughed "hmm well a dare you can't say no to them can you" she began to lean in "did you enjoy kissing me Emmett" I cupped her face and whispered in her ear "more than you could imagine" she was silent as I pulled away from her "may I see it again" I watched her stick it out again "it amazing, I've never seen anything like it" as she closed her mouth she was blushing "well there's a first for everything" she managed to speak again, just then her stomach began to grumble , then I remembered she had to eat "you're hungry lets head back in, I think I'm being called any ways" as we stood up I could hear Alice talking about jumping from the water fall "Hannah are you up for being adventuress again?" she smiled "what is it" I grabbed her hand I could feel the fire in her touch "a secret , come the others are waiting" I picked her up placed her on my back and we ran up the hill.

Hannah:

When Emmett asked to be adventuress I never dreamed this. "Hannah are you ready" Bella asked "I can't believe I'm doing this" the waterfall was high and we were standing on the edge, Emmett was holding my left hand and Bella my right I could feel the nerves start to kick in standing there, Edward Jacob nessie Alice and jasper were all standing hands held with us, all ready to take the giant leap

"on three jump" Alice was yelling "ready 1……..2……….3" I could feel my body being pulled over and down I let out I slight scream as we fell, the fall was shorter than I thought as I took in a breathe as I felt my body pierce the warm water, I could feel my body being pulled into something, I opened my eyes to find Emmett holding my body against his, and his lips managed to find mine, it was quick but it was perfect, then I watched him pull away and I swam to the surface, I took in a deep breath, Bella and Alice were laughing as they started swimming in to the shore , I watched as Emmett walked in to the forest with Carlisle Edward and jasper, I was getting really hungry and decided it was time to eat

I swam into the sure to find Esme unpacking the basket of food "I'm glade there some else who has to eat " I found Jacob next to Renesme eating chicken I laughed at him and jokingly told him the apple pie was mine and before I knew it he was holding it in his hand " I don't think so little one , it's all mine" but lucky for me Esme had a soft spot for me " there's half each Jacob" as she pulled it from his hands and cut a slice for me I looked at all the food that she had made " Esme there enough to feed a small army" I told her as I took the plate from her hands she laughed " you haven't seen Jacob eat' when we had all eaten we sat on the rocks in the warm sun and sun bathed it felt wonderful on my skin not long had passed when I felt Emmett watching me, he was back I knew it was him as he was filled with satisfaction from the hunt, though the hunger was still in him, and the desire , temptation, sadness but the one I loved the most was feeling how much he loved me, I sat up to see where he was, my eyes meet his , he smiled then laughed, I looked down to see that my whole body was red "why don't vampires burn too" I let out a groan and stood up just as I did Esme looked at my poor burns " I think it's time to take our little human home," she smiled "lets go home shall we"

CHAPTER TEN; PAINED MEMORIES

On the ride home I slept again, I was at peace even if my body was hot and red and sore, as we all Arrived home, as I walked up the Stairs to my room I was thinking about what would relieve the stinging in my skin and remembered That a warm shower would do the trick, or was that for jelly fish sting I couldn't remember, ill just Ask Edward he knows everything "warm shower" I heard him yell to me in reply "thank you" I said Back as I walked into my room I looked at my table to see my mobile flashing, there was 3 messages

2 from Ambro asking how I was feeling and one from my mom, asking me to call her when I get in, I Deleted them all I sighed and sat down, I felt Emmett walk in to my room "how's my little human lobster" He was teasing me I turned and smiled at him "cover me in butter and dish me up" he laughed "I Didn't have butter, only after sun gel will that be suitable enough?" I stood up and removed my shirt to reveal my burnt body, I could hear him suck in a breathe " you really shouldn't do that" he was mumbling I could feel the urges thru em as he watched me turn my back to him, and pulled my hair up to expose the bottom of my neck, I was teasing him as he was now behind me ,he was close enough to me that there was barley a gap between us , he was smelling my hair as he wrapped it around his fingers, I felt as his hands ran along my shoulders and brushing along the skin of my arm , I had goose bumps all over my body from his touch, he went to stop "don't its soothing" it was the Truth the cold of his skin felt heavenly on my burns, I could know feel his breath on my neck it was Cool as well, but as he kissed it the electricity went thru me again I couldn't move,

"don't think "he Whispered as I turned to face him, He moved his hand up to my face "you're everything I've ever wanted," I closed my eyes as he kissed my temple "but you are also everything I can't have" as he kissed my nose, then ran his finger tip was running along my lips, which caused it to tremble slightly , this reaction made him smile "I cant stay away from you" I listened to his soft voice and when I did speak I could feel his cold breath softly on my skin as it brushed my face "I don't ever want to be apart from you, not ever" I managed to tell him, he could tell I was becoming tired from the long day "look at you , your nearly asleep, come let's see to those burns and get you into bed" Emmett was walking me into my room and sat me on my bed "sit down ill go run you a bath ok, it will help you sleep, promise" I watched him leave for the bathroom and shut the door behind him, the bath water started flowing the noise was soothing as I laid across my bed and closed my eyes

Emmett was humming lightly it was a old song as I remembered the tune, I could feel the happiness radiating from him, he was at peace and was where he wanted to be; we were complete. I must have drifted to sleep as I was woken by emetts cold hand running along my arm, "hey " he was smiling "is it ready" I asked him drowsily, he nodded the once and helped me to stand and walk in to the bath room , it was magical and romantic Emmett had run a babble bath and all my candles had been lit so the room was bathed in a soft glow, I began to blush "em its beautiful" I turned to him "I leave you to get in enjoy your bath Hannah" I couldn't stop myself "when I'm in will you come back?" he smiled "if you wish" he said casually "I do" then he walked out shutting the door,

I was extremely careful as I removed my shorts and bathers to avoid them scrapping along my body and walked to the bath, slowly I placed a foot in, the water stung my burns but they started to sooth, I brought my other foot in and carefully lowered my body into the warm water at first it was painful, but I sucked in a breathe then waited for the water to relax my body, the bath smelt of vanilla and lavender, it was heavenly on my skin, the oil was softening it already, the tiny knock at my door interrupted my thoughts, "may I please come in" emetts politeness always made me smile "please do" I told him and he was walking in with a mug in his hand "I made you some tea," I watched him place the cup on the bath "thank you , this is just perfect" he was looking nervous and shy as he stood in the middle of my bath room, I felt a sense of pride in me as he was a true gentle man as he kept diverting his eyes from me " it's ok Emmett I'm totally covered up , please relax with me" I leaned over the side of the bath and rested my head on my arm,

I watched as the bubbles dripped of my long fingers and down my long nails, I could feel Emmett relax slightly, I looked up at him "please sit with me" I motioned for him to sit with my hand and smiled at him, I listened to him let out a breath, then he walked over to the wall an slid down to the floor next to, he was close enough for me to touch his face, but I restrained myself only just "how's the bath?" His voice was smooth again "it's really, really good thanks" I closed my eyes and relaxed "it's a family secret this bath" Emmett whispered to me I opened my eyes his were sparkling "what the secret, I promise I won't tell" he laughed , I liked when he did, he felt care free , he grabbed the cup tea, and balanced it perfectly in his hand " are you going to drink this" I was curious "not yet why?" he smiled and slowly poured all the tea in to the bath water,

"my mamma always told us that the tea would help to soothe the burns when we were younger living on a farm I would get so sun burnt that my skin was red raw, redder than yours" he lightly ran his hand along mine, " she would bath us in lavender vanilla and her home made chamomile tea, we would sit in it till the water went cold, my mamma would read to me as I soaked, I always felt better after and I was able to sleep," his body saddened as he spoke of his mother, " did you ever get to see your mother again say good bye to her?" I asked him without thinking about it; "no I didn't" he became quiet and looked to the ground

" I did go back one night after I was turned, but when I saw her I couldn't bear to hurt her any more than I already had, I watched her as she drank herself to sleep" he looked at me with sad eyes, then looked at his hand that he began to wring together from the distress of the horrible memory, I pulled my hand out of the water and placed both my warm hand onto his cold ones, he slowly lifted his gaze to mine "it's okay Emmett" he adjusted his hands and began to run his finger along mine " my mother blamed herself for my death, she told me to go hunting, when she found out about the bear, she couldn't forgive herself" he sighed painfully

" I only ever wanted to tell her I loved her, but I never could" my heart sank at the thought of not being able to tell someone you loved them, his sadness was strong " I'm sure she already knew you loved her I adjusted my body in the water "I never told anyone about my family, I always told them I never remembered anything , but I do, I also had two sisters and a brother, they were older than I was, they were all married with children. I envied them every day." He leaned his head back onto the wall "every one things I'm the strong one, the fearless one, nothing bothers Emmett but have to be that way otherwise ill forget who I am and If I forget who I am ill forget my family and that scares me more than any thing" I thought about his words for a moment "do you regret what you are, who you have become" his eyes darkened and his face hardened, it scared me slightly as I had never seen him like this,

I watched him take in large deep breathes his hand was gripping his leg tightly and his other hand was running through his hair, he was trying to calm himself " I don't regret what I am or the things I have done in my immortal life" he grabbed my hands again his eyes had lightened back to normal " I only regret that I may hurt you like I hurt my family and I don't ever want that for you , but I'm scared that I may not be able to keep that promise" he kissed my hands and I shivered from his touch , I didn't know what to say to him " come on, my little human need her sleep" I laughed at the comment " you will need to turn around then" he handed me a large white towel and turned around, I stood and wrapped it tightly round my body " ready" he smiled as he turned, he grabbed my hand and held me steady as I stepped out the bath and onto the cold bath tiles "why thank you kind sir" I told him playing he bowed his head, but with a smirk across his lips " you're welcome my lady" as I stood covered in bubbles and in only a towel I watched Emmet drain the bath and hosed it down to clean it, " you should get dressed Hannah, I don't want you getting any sicker than what you are, plus it's getting late" his voice was caring, he was the only person I had told about my illness, and he was always worried,

but I did as I was told, my sleep ware was laid out on the bed for me and I quickly dried my body off and dressed, I placed the towel in the cloths hamper, then went and sat in the large bed, I felt relaxed after the long bath but I was concerned for Emmett, I felt the whoosh of air and he was sitting next to my bed in a chair " how do you feel" I smiled "your mother was a miracle worker" I smiled as I spoke of her " she really was" he whispered as I pulled my blankets up and over my legs up to my stomach " I had a great time today" he smiled " me too Hannah, me too" he was relaxed sitting there " if you are going to watch me sleep you may as well lay here with me" he frowned at the thought " I shouldn't Hannah" I became irritated " I'm sorry em, it's just you tell me you love me yet you won't spend a night with me, I don't understand" I became hot headed, then tried to breathe to relax " if you don't want me" I was cut off by him standing and then he was right next to me " don't ever think I don't want to be with you" his voice was slightly angered, but his voice softened " all I have ever wanted was to be with you" he kissed my lips I felt terrible " im sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I knew I had hurt him " I know, now you should sleep, I will be here when you wake" he began to brush my hair from my face " sleep" he whispered again, and I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm over his hard body and I felt him relax under my touch.

That night I dreamt of me and Emmett, we were walking in the day light his skin was shimmering from the rays, we were walking through a meadow, " for you" Emmett placed a beautiful blue flower in my hair, I looked around we were at a farm house, away from everyone else I felt his kiss in my head as we walked through the grass and flowers, " where are we going" I asked him casually he smiled and we kept walking, "hey dad come look I have one" I watched as a Young boy not even 6 years of age with blonde curls and blue eyes came running to us, I looked at Emmett and he was smiling full of pride, " look mummy its a cricket" he had wrapped his arms around me and I picked him up and placed him on my hip, he wasn't heavy and he fit perfectly "let me have a look Tyler" Emmett was now holding a mason jar in his hands, " wow he is a beauty" the young boy was laughing " dad may we go swimming today?" Emmett placed his arm around me "that's up to your mamma, but remember Edward and Bella are coming today do you want to wait?" the young boy was deep in thought, then smiled his dimples were just like his father's "no I want to swim now the others are already swimming why do I have to be the youngest" I laughed, "where are your brothers and sister Tyler" there were more children I had the perfect family with Emmett.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN; **

**TENESSE BIRTHDAY **

When I finally woke the next morning I didn't want to open my eyes I wanted to dream of our family again, Emmett was still under my arm, it was if he hadn't moved, he was still caressing my hair, he realized I had woken "how did you sleep" I smiled at him "perfectly" he took in a breathe and mad a strange noise "hmmm so who is Tyler?" I began to blush, I had talked in my sleep " Hannah your blushing" I hid my face into his chest "no im not" I tried to bluff my way out of it "tell me or ill tickle you again" he was musing me " it's silly really" he smiled his charming grin "please share" I took in a breathe " our son" I managed to whisper "we had a farm and Tyler was our child" I looked up to Emmet he was smiling " a farm you say" I realized he was liking the idea, "yes a rather large one" I was blushing again he kissed my hair " I'm not to keen on Tyler, how about dale? After me" I giggled slightly "I like that" I sat up on the bed and turned to face him "will this get easier for us?" he took in a deep breath "Hannah I don't know, I really don't" I felt him fill with sadness "but I do have a surprise for you, we have a week end pass to leave the house unescorted and alone, how does that sound" I was ecstatic "really we can be together for a complete weekend?" "Yes but Hannah, please don't hurt your self, cause if you do I have to bring you right back, here to the house of guards" he was smirking. "Deal"

We walked down the street and into large house with a triple lock up garage Emmett used a key to get in through the side door "what all this" there was two cars parked in it both were black completely tinted windows and looked very expensive, "they are for if I need to flee for some reason, we each have a house we are renting near by for the just in case moments in life when for some strange reason I am unable to protect the entire family, Emmett the Cullen's one man army " he was speaking in a light voice "oh by that you mean Rosalie or being caught as a vampire" "both" he didn't look at me as he spoke , just kept on putting our stuff in the trunk of the car and held the door open for me to get in "do you think you will have to use them" I felt a hint of panic inside my self as I didn't want him to leave, "I hope not Hannah, now don't worry about that lets get going, time is a wasting" as he sat beside me in the car and started the engine I was becoming excited "so where are we going to go?" smiling he pulled the car into the street "it's a secret but you will love it, I promise" I didn't care where we were going because I had two days of freedom and it couldn't have come at a better time as it was my birthday tomorrow I was turning 19 yrs old.

we had a long four hour flight and a two hour drive to where he was taking me, I was becoming concerned as the sun was bright in the sky, "are we nearly there" I was becoming fidgety sitting in the car for the two hours, he drove fast and drove well, on the long stretch of road before us, "soon" he was smiling "like ten mins or half hour soon?" I wasn't meaning to hound him on a time but I had been holding my bladder for 45 minutes and was getting closer to bursting "half hour, why are you not well or did you want to drive" his eyes were melting mine "not sick just my bladder is going to burst, that's all" he smiled wickedly "well we cant have that then, close your eyes" I did as I was told and felt the jeep wrangler jolt me into my seat, he had sped up and I was not at all game on seeing what speed he was doing, I just counted slowly in my head trying to take my mind off feeling of needing to go, "here we are" his voice was excited and I felt the car slow down and turn, I opened my eyes to see a long gravel drive way that was shaded with large oak trees, it had a magical feel to it, we pulled to the front of the farm house "welcome home" he whispered to me ever so quietly, "this is your home" he was already out the car and opening my door, he sun was warming my skin at first touch "sure is, The McCarty ranch. my parents sold it just after I was killed and I had esme and Carlisle buy it and esme fixed it up, steady as a rock" as he went to demonstrate his hand went thru the wall "okay so that's a weak spot" I couldn't help but laugh at him "bathroom please" he lifted me up and we went thru the house very quickly and I was placed in a bath room "here you are, ill bring the stuff in ok" "Emmett try not to break the house ok" he winked at me and he was gone.

Walking thru the house was strange this was where em grew up as a child, running through these halls every moment in his human life was here, "you ready to see out side" he startled me when he spoke, he was in jeans and a tight fitted shirt now that exposed his very toned body. but as we walked out to the back porch and into the back yard my breath was caught in my throat, it was huge, there was an orchid full of hundreds of fruit tress from apples and apricots that were just beginning to ripen the smell was mouth watering, every thing was so green, we walked thru the trees and towards a tiny river that was bubbling away thru the trees and shrubs that surrounded it as the water flowed thru it almost as if it was talking to us, "its beautiful here Emmett, and you grew up here" his smile was radiating and his skin glowed in the sunlight, this was a place of serenity, it was as if for the very first time I was seeing the true side to Emmett, he was showing me the heart of him self, the Emmett I was falling in love with. I felt a sense of pride in him as climbed the trees above us and hung down from it. "I have so many memories of this place, did you know that I fell from this tree 8 times and broke my arm 3 of those times" he swung his body and jumped down into a crouching position then stood casually "but not any more, I am invincible" he was happy " shall we continue" he gestured forward "what there is more" he grabbed my hand and we began walking into the dense trees that surrounded the river and crossed it by using the many of rocks that were placed in the water, I was careful not to slip and fall, as I hoped from each one when I did finally reach Emmett he was laughing at me "what is it" I asked cautiously "um Hannah there was a bridge just there" he was pointing to my right I looked and there it was a tiny wooden bridge "oh, oops" I was blushing now "come on," we walked back into the warm sun and thru a meadow just like my dream we were hand in hand, the sun was beginning to set from the sky and displaying a array of colors were painted in the blue sky from deep red to orange and even purple and deep blue it was beautiful, the air was still warm and I could hear the cicadas croaking around us as we walked through the grass, "here we are" Emmett had arranged a blanket and basket in the grass, "sit down, lets give you some food" there was a chicken salad and bread as well as some juice, after I had eaten we laid down across the rug and watched the sky as the stars were just starting to come out. "mu father used to tell me that if you look close enough the stars would make pictures" I looked to the sky and I couldn't make any thing out, as I closed my eyes I closed my mind off and listened to nature that was surrounding us, I could here emetts breathing , the river bubbling away and I could hear the slight breeze as it made it way across the grass like an ocean forming a wave, I felt emetts cold hand touch mine, and my body reacted to the cold by tensing up, "did I startle you" I turned to him and shook my head as our fingers entwined, and I looked at the sky again, the day was over and the night had begun, "come lets head back"

as we arrived to the house it was still hot, but I was tired and ready to sleep, so I was left alone to shower and change, I was staying in emetts bed room it now had a double bed in it but it still had his belongings in it from his child hood, placed around the room, tiny wooden trucks to books he was reading as a young adult, Emmett was standing at the door watching me, "are you ready for bed?" he walked to my side, "yes I think I am" I was starting to yawn and was content as I laid in the bed, "Hannah, im going to duck out for a few hours ok, vampire stuff, you will be safe here ok" he assured me it was safe and I believed him as I watched him leave and I drifted into a sleep.

When I woke I was covered in sweat, it was very warm night, and Emmett hadn't returned yet, so I had decided to sit out side and hope it was cooler, as I walked out the back door onto the porch I was right it was much cooler, as a warm breeze flowed through me. I decided to lay in the day bed that was on the lawn and I drifted into a comfortable sleep, but I was stirred awake by a light growl I sat up and look around "hello, is any one there" nothing but I could still hear it, a deep throaty growl, I felt it getting closer I turned around the hair on my neck was standing on end something wasn't right, but I couldn't see anything.

but then in the corner of the fruit trees I could see him, crouched down and ready to attack, I slowly stepped back wards , trying not to move to fast, slowly moving one foot behind the other as I edged towards the house, I knew there wasn't any chance of me fighting it off or running away, I kept my breathing even, trying not to cause a panic inside of me to not cause my blood to pump harder through my already rigid body, he was getting closer his eyes black as night all humanity had left him now he was a hunter and I was his prey, he was out of control of his senses, I wasn't scared of him, I wasn't angry at him, I was pressed against the wall of the house, breathing heavily it only took a moment for his hard body to be pressing mine against the wood of the house wall ,the pieces splintering into my skin from his force, causing breaks in my skin and there to be blood trickling from each laceration, "em don't do this, please stop" nothing his eyes were as hungry as before "Emmett, …. Emmett listen to me" I held my arm up to shield my face tears were rolling down my cheek "Emmett its me, its Hannah" his eyes scalding mine as his teeth sunk into my arm, it burnt my skin like I had a thousand paper cuts going across me I felt him sucking the blood from my body "Emmett I love you please fight this" I was crying as he kept drinking, then I wasn't sure what it was, or what happened but he stopped dropping my arm from his tight grasp and stepping away from me as he regained his human qualities

"oh god , Hannah im so sorry, im so sorry" he stepped further away from me as if to be repulsed by me, I held my arm and wrapped it in my dress to stop the bleeding from the bite, "Emmett its okay, just concentrate ok" I stepped into him and wrapped my arms around his waist "hold me Emmett" I felt his arms around me ever so lightly, "I meant it, I love you" I told him speaking into his chest "Hannah im a monster, look what I did to you I could have killed you" his voice was pained "em we all have moments of weakness, I am a weakness to you, damn im a walking meal for you whole family. but you are strong, we will get passed this" his eyes were still black, "I should take you home" that was it "Emmett dale Mc Carty you stop right now, tomorrow is my birthday and I will be spending it here on the ranch with you, no if buts or maybes, now lets gets this cleaned and covered up and if any one asks I fell over ok" he looked taken back almost surprised "why are you doing this Hannah why are you covering up the monster that I am" self pity was running through his body, "Emmett, ill protect you for as long as I live, I love you" I held my hand to him , his hands were stuffed into his pockets "come in side ill need some help" he was hesitant, "look em I may not have your strength but I will find a way to get you inside one way or another" he began to crack a smile "you do relies that I have tasted your blood, were connected now, blood bond" I laughed "so do I get to bite you now" he thought for a moment "how's your dental plan?" I shook my head and laughed, I became serious for a moment "Emmett Im not going to become like you am I?" he shook his head shamed "no I sucked out the venom from your body" and that was all that was said.

Emmett was tender as he cleaned my bite and the puncture marks in my back

"So there's no more temptation now, were fine now?" I asked him as he began to bandage me up "yeah no more temptation although you tasted like a fine wine, it gets better and better, im sorry I lost control, its just I didn't realize I had come so close to the house, and when the breeze drifted your sent to me it was like nothing I've smelt in a long time, are you sure you don't want Carlisle to look at it?" shaking my head I smiled "your all done" I laughed "you forgot something" I held my arm up "your meant to kiss it better" he slowly ran his finger along it then kissed the bandage, "time for sleep its 2.30 am, oh and Hannah, happy Birthday" I smiled as I snuggled into emetts arms and stayed there "good night em" and I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke I was alone on the couch covered in a tiny blanket, I could hear noises, which was strange as it was only em and I here, but I got up to see a white box in front of me wrapped in a gold bow, I placed it in my lap and looked at the _card "a birthday dress for a birthday girl, love Alice & Bella"_ this was strange but I untied the ribbon and opened the lid and there wrapped in tissue paper was a silk cream dress, in a summer spaghetti strap style, it was beautiful I placed the box beside me and stood up the dress was floor length and the bottom of the dress was designed with an assortment of flowers in deep purples blues and a hint of black printed onto it and it was beautiful, I decided to shower and change and to find Emmett,

As I stood in the mirror wearing the dress I felt beautiful and even though I had a bandage around my upper arm from emetts 'love' bite I didn't care, I put on some flats that nessie had placed in my room for me with a little card _I know how much you love crocs so we found these evening wear ones, love ness and _Jacob' they were a cream color with gems in purple and silver across the top they were perfect and I headed out side to find him, he was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs dressed in light denim jeans and a white button up shirt, he looked very handsome "morning birthday girl, I have a special some thing for you" he held out hid hand and the re was a pale blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it "its tiffany's, women are meant to love it" I was blushing "em you don't have to do this just being here is enough" he was untying the ribbon on opening it up "Hannah after what I did to you, well you deserve more than this" I looked in side there was a white gold loop link bracelet with a watch linked into it and a silver heart attached to the clasp he placed it on my wrist with such caution and here on the heart was _**'my darkness'**_ on one side on the other _**'is your light'**_, it was so meaning full it was what I told him on our date "I love it, I really do" I leant into him and kissed his cheek "so what's planned for today" he laughed "well close your eyes and ill show you".

I felt him lift me into his arms and carry me out side into the warm sun I could smell the fruit trees again then he placed me down onto the ground "okay you can open your eyes now" as I did there was my family standing before, Bella and Edward, jasper and Alice, esme and Carlisle and Jacob and Renesme "Surprise Happy birthday" the all cheered just as they did music had started playing from a stereo it was light music there were balloons every where and a table of presents, and a cake and every one was dressed in white or cream it was every thing I could have wanted, after all the well wishes were said and the questions of what happened to my arm that I shied away from the party started "would you like to dance my beautiful" Emmett was bowing to me as he held out his hand, and lead me to the dance floor that was really the porch, as he held me for the slow dance I felt happy and with the others dancing as well I was having fun the afternoon was spent dancing into the night, but as the night grew on and we had our last dance em held me close "Hannah, I would marry you tonight if I could" I felt me heart swell in my chest "id say yes" I told him as I rested my head to his chest.

When I woke the next morning I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew we had to go home today, but I had so many good memories I was happy.

CHAPTER TWELVE; PLEASE DONT GO

When we arrived home Alice was distant and I couldn't understand why, but she had a vision of some thing and no one was telling me what it was, it was late by the time I unpacked showered ate dinner and sat down on the sofa, em was with Edward and jasper playing chess, he asked if I wanted to watch but I excused my self very quickly, I nodded of to sleep on the chair draped over an arm, I slightly woke as I felt em put me to be and I drifted into a deep sleep again.

"Hannah are you awake" I heard Em's voice as I groggily came back into the land of living, his face was blurred by my vision but I could feel something wasn't right, there was something else something strange I began to concentrate " Rosalie" Emmett looked away from me " where" I closed my eyes and seen her again " she is coming for you isn't she " he closed his eyes " yes she is" he grabbed me into his arms " I'm sorry Hannah I shouldn't do this to you, it's not fair" I closed my eyes " Emmett please don't go " I wanted to beg him to stay not to go to her, we could have that farm and have that family like in my dream, but I couldn't speak the words allowed, Emmett lifted me off the bed just as my front door was being knocked down by Jacob and Renesme right off its hinges

Renesme was running into my room now with Jacob I felt the panic " Emmett she must leave now, rose is coming" Emmett was still holding me in his arms while placing me in the position to stand " it will be okay Hannah, I promise" he was telling me as I felt Renesme pulling me away from him. I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to lose him "Jacob take her to the car" I felt his hot hands on my shoulders pulling me towards the door I finally let go of emetts hand, I took one last looks at emetts face his eyes were in pain, as I was being pulled out the room I screamed for Emmett to stay " we have to go" I looked at Jacob as he spoke he was tired looking "Renesme lets go" he was telling her as we stopped Jacob holding me close to him, like a barrier shield " go, I'll meet you at the car, I promise I'll be There soon," Renesme was ordering Jacob, I screamed to Emmett to stay "Hannah we have to go " Jacob was lifting my body off the ground and into his arms and carried me out the door "no, Jacob I want to stay" I began to sob " I'm sorry Hannah" he was saying as he carried me down the stairs he stood Me up at the front door where Bella and Edward were standing " remember what we said, when it's clear I'll call you and bring her straight back" I was becoming dizzy from all the emotions that were in the house " let's go" Jacob was holding the door open I hesitated but knew it was for my safety so I started for the car as we ran down the drive I noticed it was only just breaking dawn,

I opened the rear door and crawled in and laid on the back seat, when I finally sat up I looked at my window, Renesme was jumping down, and landed without any effort, he ran to us and got in the from " quick Jacob go" we pulled away from the house and down the street, we didn't go far only a block from the house, but as Renesme explained it was distant enough for Edward to hear and rose to not be able to trace me , the tears were starting " why is this happening" the lump in my throat was large and I wasn't able to control my feeling anymore and I started to cry, the salty tears burned my eyes and my skin as they ran down my cheek and neck I didn't bother wiping them away.

Renesme had climbed in to the back of the car and was holding me like a tiny child, "shhh its okay" she began to whisper, she placed her war, hand onto my cheek and showed me Emmett "I

Love you Hannah, I don't know when, but I'll come for you. Remember dale Hannah" I closed my eyes and cried my heart out on nessie shoulder, I tried to find Emmett in my mind

When I did he was leaving, I could feel he was sad, lonely and his heart was Broken, then he was gone,

It was just as I was feeling only I couldn't disappear.

I heard Jacobs phone ringing, and it was Edward telling us we could return " were on our way" Jacob told him, and we drove home, "he's gone, he is really gone" I couldn't move my body I was alone even though his heart was with me I felt empty. Jacob lifted me out from the car and carried me back into the house where Edward and Bella were waiting, I felt Edward take me from Jacob and we went up the stairs to my room, but I wasn't ready to be alone.

Bella:

On the drive home from our trip to emetts ranch Alice had a vision that Rosalie was coming to collect Emmett, she decided that it was her or nothing, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so arriving at the house I watched as Hannah went up to her room before pulling Emmett aside " Emmet Alice has had a vision , Rosalie is coming to claim you," the sadness washed over emetts face, he nodded and walked up stairs as if he was going to say good bye to Hannah, I knew this was going to be hard as they had become very close over the month em had been staying while Rosalie had her temper tantrum.

Alice predicted that there wouldn't be much time so we all had our guards up, Emmett stayed with us for most of the night playing a rather complicated game of chess with jasper, they had upgrades from three chess boards to six, Edward was listening in on both Hannah and listening for Rosalie's arrival and when he heard her coming it was just breaking dawn and she wasn't happy , she was actually hoping that she would see Hannah so she could say a few choice words but before she arrived Renesme and Jacob were taking her away, Edward had told her instructions on what to do, " Renesme you need to drive her far enough away that I can still hear her but , enough that Rosalie cant sense her" Renesme nodded and they went up stairs to take Hannah away " she's coming Edward" Alice spoke , we watched as Hannah pulled away from the house it was hard listening to her heart break into a million pieces, " where is she Alice" Emmett had broken my thoughts with his presence " pulling in now" we watched her hire car pull in, and she entered the house " oh Emmett I've missed you so much I'm sorry I ran out on you " she was cooing to him as she went into his arms "I've missed you as well rosé, you look well " I could see the pain running thru his face as he lied to her, " I was thinking that we could go to the England house for a while , what do you think " she was trying to keep him away from here " why do you want to go there" he asked her " I just thought we could talk there, sort things out?" she was glaring at him as she spoke " if you would like we will go " just as he spoke Alice came in " oh Rosalie you're here I have some new fashions for you please come see" as she dragged her away she looked at em and mouthed ' I'm sorry em' and they were walking away and into Alice's study " Bella is she safe, Hannah is she ok" Emmett was full of concern " yes em she is safe but, you can't keep doing this to her, I understand you care about her" I looked to the door " Rosalie won't give you up , you must know that" he looked to the ground "Bella when Edward found you he told me of his love for you, I laughed at the thought because I thought I loved rosé , but Hannah , she's my Bella, you must understand that " I was hurting inside as I knew the feeling " I understand, but things are different here, you have a wife, it's not like you can divorce her and move on, she would hurt Hannah just to hurt you" " I know this Bella, I do , the only thing to do is be unhappy"

Emmet:

Leaving the house with Rosalie was like walking a death march , I was empty and hollow and filled with sadness, I had left my heart at that house with Hannah and even though it doesn't beat inside me it beats for her, I wanted to turn back and tell her I love her myself but I couldn't so as I drove to the air port I drove fast, and hoped she would forget me hurting her, and still love me when I finally got to return to her, whenever they may be I hoped it would be soon but for know I was going to England to play the role of the loving husband with no way out, I was in my own personal prison, living the death sentence.

Without Hannah my skies were without the sun, my night were without a moon, id go half way to any where just to have one more moment with her.

Bella:

When Jacob carried Hannah back into the house she was quiet and distant, we put her in her room and she let me change her, and put lotion on her burns but she never said a word, this scared me as it was if I was watching me when Edward left, I was there but I was gone, I was an empty shell, I just wished I could make her better , as I went to leave I heard a tiny voice "stay bells" I looked at Edward and nodded for me to stay with her, and in a quiet voice told me to sing to her, so I sat for many night singing my little sister to sleep and eventually she would drift off, other nights she would stay in there as Edward played piano, I became worried and so did Carlisle as she was losing weight and becoming frail and then one day she just stopped, that was the day Carlisle told her she was dying, she became human again and then told me "my heart died weeks ago I got to help my body fight " and that was it, she started seeing the young vampire Ambro I knew she didn't know what he was as Edward would look into her mind when she would return home,

She began working at the café but the oddest thing was her leaving school she just stopped going. But I never asked her why.

Hannah:

After Emmett had left I wasn't sleeping very well and not eating I was becoming frail and sick, when Carlisle came to visit one week end he came up to see me, he sat with me on the sofa "are you ok Hannah" he asked smoothly, I looked at the wall trying to hold back the tears "no, not really" I managed to get past the lump in my throat, he opened his bag he brought in with him, "may I check you over?" he was gentle in his touch similar to the way Edward moved, checking my pulse, eyes, temperature blood pressure and my breathing " how long have the symptoms been getting worse" he asked deep in thought "a few months now" I was honest with him as there was no point in lying " and the cancer" I looked back at the wall " over a year" I whispered as I took in a deep breath "how did you know" I asked as he was writing notes in a folder, he smiled then put it down on the small table " Hannah I'm a doctor and a vampire, you can't hide these things from me, but…. You are losing your will to live and its taking its toll on your body" he grabbed my hand " your cutting your life short" his words stung, right into my soul , I was killing myself " I don't know what to do I can't eat or sleep let alone concentrate at school, please help me , please" I finally told him quietly begging for his help " Hannah I will help you, but you have to help your self to, get up and go out , get a hobby, or a job you need to do things keep your mind active" he paused " then my be you will forget about your broken heart and help mend your broken body"

I tilted my head down and began to fidget with the pillow I was on " is he okay" Carlisle looked at me seriously " if its meant to be it will be, but he is away with rose so I haven't heard anything yet" I held back the tear that was ready to leave my eyes " thank you" I told him I watched him stand with his bag " ill be back every Sunday and I want to see you get better okay" I looked at his friendly face " I promise healthy Hannah" he smiled " that's what I want to hear" I began to think about the others " Carlisle I don't want to tell the others yet" he mad a slight face " if you wish but I will have to inform esme of your condition , is that okay with you" I smiled " as long as I get apple pie" he laughed " I think she would love to do that for you , but be warned she will probably bring enough food to fill your fridge for the week" I laughed at the statement " I don't mind one bit" he hugged me " your our family too , and we don't like loosing our family okay" I felt the love in him , and watched him leave. I was going to fight, and I was living my life my way now.

Chapter THIRTEEN; Moving on

Hannah:

the sun left the sky when Emmett left my heart, the days grew cold and the  
days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, 4 months had  
passed, without a word, and I missed him every day, but I had to move on as I was sure he had forgotten about me

I finally went on that date with Ambro and I enjoyed myself, more than I thought I would but there was something comforting about Ambro but I couldn't place it , I never told him of my ability to know what people were feeling or that I knew if some one was coming near me at it was too strange,

I began to work in the cafe with Ambro and his mother elma , they were wonderful people, and it took my mind off things, and as I walked into the cafe this morning the smell was amazing , I stood and took in a deep breathe, fresh coffee beans and cakes like a fresh bakery, the smell was uplifting and I felt at ease, as nothing reminded me of him, I could concentrate on the task of living without him, "good morning Hannah, are you hungry" elma was smiling as she brought out another of her delicious cakes, " starving" I was used to eating at work as elma had always made something for me to eat and today it was cheese and onion bagel " this is so good elma" I told her between mouthfuls there was something different about today, something wasn't right, "where is Ambro' I asked as I wrapped my apron around my waist while eating a mint chewy so I didn't breathe onion on every one "oh he's running some errands he will be back in a few hours , " elma was lying to me but I left it be, it wasn't my business to pry in others lives.

the morning was really busy so I didn't notice Ambro arrive, and when he walked behind me and kissed my head, it only took the slightest moment and when I felt it, the hunger, I had to double check it was Ambro, as the hunger was one a vampire has after feeding I knew it well, my entire family had that satisfaction in them, I  
couldn't believe I had not noticed it, how could I not know he was a vampire. I couldn't breathe my head began to spin and without warning the steam from  
the coffee maker was burning my arm , the pain was horrible it went thru my entire body but I couldn't move my arm away from the hot steam, Ambro had to pull my arm away and pull me away from the counter, I was in shock " Hannah are you ok " he was asking when my mind finally started taking in information of what was going on around me, the room was spinning and it was making me nauseated " um fine I'm fine' I wasn't my arm was red and the skin was burning on fire almost, I could see the blisters beginning to form "Ambro take Hannah home " elma was saying , but I was in my own world Ambro was a vampire, why was this bothering me so much, my heart was letting me love him, and the feelings were strong " um I think I should go home Carlisle is visiting ill get him to look at it , do you mind walking me"

Ambro smiled " of course ill walk you ' elma hoped I was better soon and not to worry about work for a few days I thanked her with a hug " you look after her Ambro " she told him, as we walked out the door he started "are you ok Hannah" please stop talking I kept thinking over and over "I'm fine really just a really painful burn that's all, Carlisle will fix it up in no time" I tried to reassure him with a smile but it wasn't working to well, at this moment Bellas cold hands would be perfect.

as we arrived at the house Carlisle was just arriving with Esme and Rosalie and Emmett, my heart sank " Hannah" Esme was calling over to me, em noticed I was holding my arm and raised an eye brow but said nothing but there was concern all over his face I watched him walk inside the house with Rosalie she had a Cheshire cat grin on her lips as she put her arm thru emetts my heart sank I could feel the lump forming in my throat, Esme was hugging me tight " we've missed you" I knew what she meant was Emmett did, " I've missed you too" I managed to say without starting the tears flowing, Ambro was standing awkwardly next to me, " Esme this is Ambro,' she smiled her friendly smile " nice to meet you" as she shook Ambros hand, I could feel victory in the air I knew it was Rosalie, gloating that Emmett was with her and not me but I ignored it, and I ignored her as I led Ambro into the house, as I walked into the study area, I felt the tension in Ambro every one was in the room, Carlisle and Esme were waiting behind me to go to Carlisle make shift surgery examination room he had set up in a spare apartment, as I squeezed his hand and told him to wait while I got Carlisle to see to my arm.

Ambro:

standing in that room I've never felt more ashamed of what I was  
doing, she had introduced her whole family to me, but it was Bella that  
asked to speak to me in private, she was as beautiful as I heard from  
Hannah, but words couldn't justify her beauty, " Ambro I believe you have formed a relationship with my sister Hannah" I nodded to her " I'd prefer if you didn't" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, " thank you for your honesty Bella but one vampire to another, I'm not going to hurt your sister, I love her' I felt her mate enter the room she looked at him for confirmation " he's telling the truth" he spoke in a smooth voice "you must be Edward, I have heard much about you " I told him politely as I could he walked beside Bella " I'm sure you have" but Bella wasn't convinced "either way I'd prefer if you didn't see her" that was it " Bella I can't hurt Hannah , I'm a healer, I can't physically hurt her or any human" she looked confused " a healer, I've never heard of such things, Edward is this true" she looked at him her eyes full of suspicion I could see he was thinking things over, then he finally spoke " I remember aro telling me of something similar" Aro my body went rigid, Edward turned to me " you've heard of him I see" I nodded trying not to think of the reason why I had a hatred for him "I'd prefer to not meet him that all" Edward agreed with me then as if to know something I didn't about Aro and his two brothers " I think you better leave, it will be safer" Bella told me lightly, her voice held no hate or anger it was only filled with concern, for her sister, I nodded "it was a pleasure meeting you both I'm sorry it was under these circumstances, please tell Hannah goodbye for me please" Edward assured me he would as he walked me towards the front foyer then I walked out the door as I did there was a tall blonde standing at the front, she smiled at me her dazzling smile, I acknowledged her presence and I went back to the cafe.

HANNAH:

it only took Carlisle a few minutes to make the pain in my arm go away with his cold touch and a slight pain reliever "Thanks for looking at my arm" I spoke lightly as Carlisle finished placing the dressing on "how are you feeling today?" he asked with concern in his face Carlisle knew I was sick , and regularly came to give me checkups it was a relief as he was a really great doctor and never made things sound better than what it really was, so I was always honest with him "just dizziness today and nausea that all really" oh and my heart is aching every day but I didn't mention that part, I was patient as he checked my pulse & blood pressure, temp and took more blood, the routine was the same every time, "you have a fever today is something wrong" he was concerned for me I  
could see Esme was as well as she held my hand "I'm fine just the burn really" he made notes on my folder "how are you sleeping" I turned to Esme "hmm sleep, well not really my thing at the moment" Esme smiled at me " he misses you, every day" she whispered as she patted my hand Carlisle made a slight noise " there's no lies in this room Carlisle remember" she told him firmly and he turned and smiled "I suppose so, it's more like ever minute he just mopes around" I felt a jab in my heart "thank you, both of you" it was true our pact was no lies even though I had asked him not to tell the others I was dying as I had been for the last 2 years, but today I changed my mind " I think it is time for the truth" , as he was writing his notes and nodded "are you sure" I looked at Esme and Carlisle "Carlisle I don't think I have much longer in me, the symptoms are more frequent and I don't want to have chemo. I'm tired and I don't want to hurt them any longer" he smiled in sympathy "what about your parents?" I sighed my loving parents "I don't know I would rather they didn't see me like this" he looked at Esme then back at me "it your choice Hannah but they will find out sooner or later" "I'd rather later", I began sending Edward a message in my mind, I was scared that one day he would answer me with his mind "can you please come in with Bella" a few moments later they were entering the room " are you ok Hannah" she looked concerned by my arm "what happened to your arm" I let out a sigh "coffee machine didn't like me today" she smiled at me but I knew she was hiding the concern "I Have some thing I want to share with you" I took in a deep breath "I have cancer" it felt strange saying it aloud, Bella sat down next to me " we know Hannah , We've Known All along" I was shocked " how?" Bella lent in towards me as if to tell a secret "you smelt all wrong" I had to laugh at her just then Alice was hopping thru the door "it's about time" I looked up at her "I should have known" she grinned at me and tapped her nose.

I closed my eyes to find where Emmett was, I searched the entire house for his essence but there was nothing and I opened my eyes in confusion where was he " he's gone Hannah", Bella told me "what …, But why?" my voice started to break as I spoke my eyes were beginning to sting slightly and my throat began to contract, why did he leave I never even got to say hello to him, Bella and Esme were holding a hand each "he saw you with Ambro and knew you were better off without him" she whispered as if she couldn't say the words aloud, "bring him back", I was trembling " we can't do that Hannah , he's gone " Bella was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working too well, I began to cry the warm tears were running down my cheeks, " I'm lost without him, please just bring him back, you have to" Bella had wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her red blouse "you have to" I kept saying over and over again, after about an hour of sobbing on Bella and Esme, Edward carried me to my room like a little child weightless to him as Bella tucked me into bed, and she sat with me as I sobbed "shhh, it's okay" she cooed into my hair as she ran her hand over it to pull it out my face "just let it out Hannah, I know it hurts , but it gets better", I looked at her perfect face "when does it get better?" She showed me when Edward left her, because he thought she was better off, and that was how I felt  
empty,

My headache was getting worse so I closed my eyes and tried to sleep in my sisters and Edwards arms, I was a tiny child again I didn't want them to leave me I felt safe in their arms like nothing could hurt my heart anymore because it was being guarded by them, Edward began to sing to me a lullaby to calm my nerves jasper had entered with Alice "is she okay, bells" Alice was concerned I watched as jasper walked towards me "please make it go away jasper, I can't do it myself" I managed to whisper to him, and he grabbed my hand and I felt at peace my body was calm and the crying subsided for now "thank you" I managed to tell him and he smiled and walked out with Alice, " good night Hannah," they spoke and left, I snuggled back into Edward and Bella and I closed my sore eyes and Edward began to hum again and my sister, well she held me till I was deep in sleep.

When I finally woke later that evening my heart still ached but I soon realized I wasn't alone I turned to find Ambro sitting in my chair next to the bed "hi beautiful" he came and sat next to me on the bed, I was still confused about the day and seeing him wasn't helping in any way, he was a vampire and male vampires had a tendency to break my heart into a thousand tiny pieces " hi, how long have you been here" I  
asked with a croak in my voice from all the crying, I was sure my face was puffy and red but he didn't say anything, "not long Edward told me you should wake soon and I could wait, he's very protective" I smiled " he's my brother of course he is" I shuffled my body around and I sat up in bed it was time the truth was out , I needed to know " Ambro is there something you need to tell me?' he looked at me with his deep brown eyes and looked to the ground trying to avoid contact, and there it was , he was scared and ashamed, " I know you're a vampire' I just blurted it out without warning, he stood up and backed away " they told you didn't they" they meaning my family, they didn't get along and I knew that he would assume things straight away but my family weren't to blame, even though they would have known all along " no they didn't, I felt the hunger inside you" he sat back down looking at me with a confused expression then he spoke quietly "you felt it?". He was scared as I grabbed his hand trying to distract him from my slip of the tongue about my abilities to read peoples emotions " I don't care what you are Ambro" his emotions relaxed slightly, "all I care about is that your here" it was true, my feelings where strong for him " I'm glade you feel that way, as there is something else I have to tell you" oh god your leaving too " I love you Hannah" oh I wasn't expecting that one, I let him kiss me, but the feelings weren't there, it wasn't the same, the fire wasn't burning inside me, but was inside him. My head began to spin, I told him was still pretty tired and I watched him leave,

I got up a walked into the large bathroom, the tiles were cold on my feet, it felt comforting, I started the shower, and watched as the bathroom filled with steam, as I stood in the warm shower my body started to relax, my mind was becoming clearer and the reality was coming back to me , Emmett was gone, and Ambro was here but my love for em, it controlled my body, I had had boyfriends before it was nothing physical in any way and most times we just ended up as friends but Emmett his whole essence effected me, I stood in the shower till the water became cold as I washed my hair and body I was in a trance, as I stood onto the cold tiles again I could feel the tears starting again as I wrapped myself in a large white towel and walked to the vanity, the mirror was covered in steam I ran my hand across it and looked at my reflection, it was the same as every other time I looked at it and I decided I needed a change in appearance, tomorrow I was going to change it, I decided to go back to bed, then I as I went to lay down there was something under my pillow an envelope an inside was a letter . It was from Emmett

_My Dearest Hannah_

_As I write this letter to you I know I'm breaking your heart, every time I come to the house then have to leave you again, it's not fair on you._

_I can see that you have moved on with someone else but please know my love I have wanted to be with you, I think of it every moment of the day and night, to be able to hold you in my arms without having to worry about letting you go._

_My love is yours Hannah, forever yours, and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. But for now I know you are better off without me, I never meant to hurt you._

_Remember that in every darkness there is light, you are my light,_

_Shine as bright as you can so that I may find you again._

_Love always_

_Emmett_

_Xxx_

That letter it was all I had left of him.

I had to see jasper again.

Chapter FORTEEN; TAKE ME TOO;

Emmett

Hannah smelt like a tropical paradise, her hair it was a mixture of coconut and vanilla, it was as If I was sitting on a pristine white beach, looking over the perfect ocean, felling the warm sun's rays on my cold pale body but her skin, well her skin sent my body into over drive, just by the smell of her body I knew her mood, when she missed her family and home she smelt of lavender, it was a soft but subtle hint of it, it calmed her body and mind, when she was happy she smelt like apricots, the sweet freshness would remind me of the sweet tasting fruit, when I was human our ranch was full of apricot trees, she knew I loved the smell, and she would wear it just for me so I could remember home, but I loved the way it made her skin glow with softness, even to touch it was amazing on my fingers, but the most distinctive scent she had was when she wasn't feeling the best, it was a mixture of eucalyptus oil and nutmeg, it was a light scent on her but, it was relaxing and calming, for her and even myself would feel the effect of it when I asked her about it she showed me a tiny green bottle "its medicated oil, it's from the islands of Indonesia, I use it to help with my headaches and dizziness, nausea and muscle pains, helps to hide the pain, but it really works well" she smiled at me as she placed it in my hand "I want you to keep it, so you always have me with you" ,I remembered the day well it was just after she had hurt her knee, I always kept the bottle with me in case she ever needed it but as I sat on the tiny beach back at forks on my own, I felt empty but she was right it still felt like a part of her was still with me, the tiny bottle that was even smaller in my hands, I slowly took the lid off the tiny bottle and ran it under my nose, the smell it filled my with pain and regret, pain because my heart was breaking not being with her and even though I was miles away from her, I still wanted to be by her side, I wanted to smell her soft skin, even when I kissed her there was the strawberry and cream of her lips, the smells, all these smells I was missing. I couldn't shake this love I had for her, but my regret was because I was breaking her heart too, I had to see her again, but I had said my goodbyes and she had moved on with another, when I watched her walk towards us when Carlisle and Esme visited with us I filled with concern because of the Young vamp that was with her, she was hurt and he wasn't caring for her the way he should be, I realized that I had to let her go, I couldn't keep doing this yo-yo game with her heart, but a part of me had to see her, and that part was going to win, and with rose gone again I decided that it would be now.

Hannah

it had been months since em left and I had moved on with things but today I decided was the day to change my hair I kept putting it off because I wasn't too sure what color I wanted, but today was it I went looking for Alice " Alice may I ask a favor" I had found her on her computer, designing cloths, she stood up and bounced over to where I was standing, she was always in a great mood, " Hannah of course ill do your hair" I laughed there was nothing safe from her she closed her eyes again, when she opened them again she was smiling " Emmett will love the color you chose" I was confused " I haven't picked one yet" she laughed " don't worry I have do you trust me" I did " with my life Alice" she was beaming " so it's a yes then" I asked her just as Bella and Renesme entered the room talking the stopped mid sentence " what do we have here" Bella asked curiously, Alice started to clap her hands excitedly " slumber party tonight, girls pampering, I can't wait" I laughed as Bella and nessie were to becoming excited about the night, "we have so much to get, Hannah will you be coming shopping" Bella asked excitedly, "sorry I'm at work till 3" I looked at my watch, shoot I had five minutes " I'm late already, ill see all you soon" and I went out the front door, I jogged towards the café.

A girls night should be fun, I used to have them every Saturday with sally, we would watch princess diaries and Mary Poppins and paint our nails, mum would sometimes join us and we would have so much fun in our freshly washed pj's. I needed this I needed some fun I was dying and my heart was aching I deserved some fun.

Work was slow I kept watching the clock all day, it was worse than being at school, the day was dragging on and when 3pm finally came I pretty much ran out the door and home. as I ran through the door I felt the happiness filling the room, I followed it too the games room, I almost didn't recognize it, the two sofas were pushed against the back wall and in front of them both were foot spas four of them and there were tables full of products, everything you could think of, it was as if I was in a beauty spa, the floor now had two large mattresses made up into beds, there was pop corn and chocolate and big screen TV was set up and I could see that there was also a Wii console attached to it, I laughed and then noticed Alice and Bella in the corner, hiding something behind their hands, " Hannah you better get changed we will be done and ready in half hour" I nodded in agreement then noticed that Alice and Bella were wearing fluffy pj's, Alice was in blue with yellow ducks and Bella was wearing green ones with cuddly white lambs on them , I shook my head and laughed as I left the room and raced up the stairs, as I raced to my room on the bed was my yellow pj's the same ones from when I spent the night with Emmett, I chocked back the tear that was forming, and took in a breathe then showered quickly then dressed put on my grey crocs and went back down stairs.

When I entered I found three vampires soaking there pale feet in foot spas wearing pj's , I skipped over to the chair and sat down "thank you, this is great" I felt happy again as I placed my feet into the spa, the water was warm and had oils in it, it was soothing on my aching feet, "so Hannah tonight we have pedicures and facials, then we are going to color your hair and we also have Wii sports and rock band for our entertainment trust me the boys have been wanting to steal the Wii all day, this is going to be so much fun" Alice was excited as she told me what was happening. As we sat and groomed our feet, with scrubs, filing and painting, we talked about life, what we had all done, mine was boring compared to the others, but I was happy to share stories with them.

I was enjoying every minute of the evening, when we started the facial products we were joined by the boys and we told them if they wanted to be a part of this they had to be pampered as well, we were quite the sight with face masks on, Jacob try to eat the clay mask at one stage thinking it was choc mousse, we all laughed Alice stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up " now its time for your hair" I was nervous as I had no idea what color she had chosen "Alice" it was jasper interrupting us " yes jazz your welcome to play the Wii now" I laughed as I sat in the chair, I watched them play sports games and then realized they were all quiet competitive, then the boys started wrestling on the beds, when they complained of cheating saying it was a fair way to determine a winner, I always betted on jasper every time, he was good, Alice hands worked quickly thru my long hair working the color thru it, it was relaxing just sitting, we rinsed it off in the bathroom where a mirror had been removed as I hung by head over the bathed Alice washed my color out, then we returned to the study to find every one singing and playing around with the rock band game. When I entered they stopped and turned their faces were emotionless, trying to not give anything away Alice began drying it then straitening a sat and began to fidget with my hands I wanted to see my hair. "there I'm done are you ready" but I was already out the chair and standing in front of the mirror on the wall behind, I had to stop myself as I looked, it was not me standing there, Alice had chosen a deep ebony black, and it made my skin look paler but my eyes they became more bluer , I ran my hands thru my lengths and held it in front of my face it was real, the beautiful reflection was me after all, Bella came and stood beside me " do you like it" I smiled as I was speechless, I looked at the two faces in the mirror age wise we were twins, but that was it as far being sisters, she was still flawless, I finally managed to take my eyes of the mirror " I love it Alice" I told her, "now what movies we got" I went and jumped on the mattress, the slumber party went for most of the night and I was first to fall asleep, but when I woke up I was back in my bed, then I went back to sleep.

I woke to the alarm buzzing in my head, as I looked at it, I picked it up in my hand and I threw it at the window, and I didn't want to go to work. it was 715 am when I dragged myself out, but walking in the cold air I felt better, the cold in my lungs hurt but I didn't care as nothing hurt more than Emmett leaving, I needed to let go of him as he  
had months ago, but a part of me couldn't let go, as I walked in to the cafe  
I was beginning to think what am I doing here, then there it was, Ambro  
standing there with breakfast blue berry pancakes, my stomach grumbled as elma brought over some tea, " morning sweetie" she kissed my head, she was glowing from baking all morning. she was happy that me and Ambro were together and that I knew his secret and wasn't afraid, but she didn't know about my family and my secrets, after I ate I felt warm and full " did you like it " Ambro was asking as he watched me eat each bite full " I made them myself " he gloated " there great really" he began to slightly blush, "I'm glade you like them" Elma was back with more tea "you should have seen the mess Hannah" I laughed at the comment, I enjoyed breakfast in the café it was a safe place, "well we better get to work than shall we" I stood and grabbed my hot tea and took a sip it was sweet and warm, Ambro wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek, and we started our shift.

the day went fast and by the afternoon I was really tired " are you ok , you look pale " it was elma becoming concerned she felt my head " your burning up honey are you coming down with something" she was full of concern , I couldn't tell her I was dying,  
though I knew it was coming. " I'm fine Elma really, you shouldn't worry." I lied well when it came to covering my illness, I had even hidden it from my own parents, but I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hide it from Ambro as he too was a vampire I just wasn't sure why he couldn't smell my blood changing in my body. the shift was long and I became tired but Carlisle gave me some stimulant tablets to help keep the energy up and the seemed to work well, but nothing was changing the fact that I knew the time was coming and all I wanted was to see Emmett before I passed on, I had also considered other options but I knew they would be out the question, as it was ending my life with my mom and dad, but giving me a chance with spending life with the Cullen's. But sooner or later I would have to ask them for my dying wish.

it was Sunday and I had finished yet another long tiring shift at the café and was walking home dreaming of the hot shower I was going to have when I got home, I was nearly home when I felt it, it was a feeling I had missed every day for the last 6 months, I had to close my eyes to make sure it was real and it was,

Emmett was home.

I became over run with emotion as I began to run towards the house, I was nearly there when he stepped out from the shadows , I stopped and took in his beauty I couldn't believe how tired he was looking but the was a glint of happiness in his eyes, I stopped and watched him walk towards me "your here" I whispered to him, then without any effort from my body I ran into his arms I felt him as he buried his head into my hair "I had to see you my love' he was whispering " I've missed you so much " I couldn't help it as I kissed him, I was on fire, I could feel the relief in him as he returned the kiss," I can't stay I'm meant to be hunting, I just had to see you and I know your with Ambro but I couldn't stay away" I had my hand to his face to make sure he was real, "Ambro is nothing compared to the love I have for you" he breathed in my sent, " apricots & green oil, I've missed that smell, more than anything I've missed you" he whispered into my hair, I wrapped my arms around his body, he can't go again, that's when I decided ! I knew I was dying I wanted to be with him I placed my hand on his cheek " my love haven't you wanted to be free,- I want you to be with me, I can't keep pretending," you are my soul so take me with you Emmett, don't leave me again" I whispered quietly "lets run away, there's no need to tell anyone" he listened as he kissed the inside of my hand and looked into my eyes" we can forget this life," I told him, and he did, we were free.

Chapter FIFTEEN; Fight for us

Hannah:

it was about midnight when we arrived at the cabin in cardigan, Emmett  
left me in the cabin while he hunted, I wasn't scared of the thought and he wasn't gone long, and by the time he returned I had lit the wood fire and was sitting in front of it, the house was warm so I was in singlet and shorts I had found in one of the  
rooms, Emmett joined me on the floor I snuggled into his body. I let out a  
breathe id been holding," how was dinner" I asked him, "grizzly bear was a bit feisty but all the more fun" there was a glint of excitement in his eyes as he spoke "no match for you I guess" he smiled his perfect teeth "are you not scared" I shook my head "you should be as this neck of yours is very tempting my dear" I could feel his mouth on my neck " oh no please don't, please spare me" I giggled from my poor acting abilities as I felt him kiss my skin " hmm you are very lucky I have strong feelings for you, as I could easily taste that sweet blood once more" I laughed at him as he his hand ran over my scar "my teeth are imprinted on you," I looked at the marks "its my love bite from the Emmett I love and adore, there is no lie behind it" looking at the ground "your too good for me" his hand ran through my red hair " you looks so different from when I last saw you" I looked at his eyes " you don't like it" I asked nervously as I was afraid he would say no " you hair, hmmm I can't keep my eyes off it, it makes your skin glow from within you, I much prefer this, but why change, you were perfect before" his fingers were playing with the long locks " it's very soft , almost like spun silk" he whispered " I needed a change, Alice choose the color" I blushed a deep red this time " what is it" he asked leaning in closer to me "she told me you would like it" he sat up " she was right it make you even more tempting to me, oh come on just one little bite please" I laughed as he pinned me to the floor and exposed my neck. He lent over me and kissed my neck "see just a tiny one" I wrapped my arms around him; he was as I remembered I felt him pull my body back up off the floor and I snuggled into his body.

we sat for hours talking about Rosalie and how he didn't ever have these felling for her, he loved her but when he thinks back on it he felt like she was the only one out there so they had paired up, he was grateful for her for giving him this life but, he always felt empty, and for once in his life it felt perfect, and I told him about Ambro and that he was a vampire and how I believed my feelings for him were more because he was part vampire like em so I felt comfortable but , I never once felt the rush of emotion I felt with him ,I also told him how much it hurt to be away from him, he sat up and ran a finger across my bare shoulder I sat up to face him

'I never meant to hurt you," he was saying

"I know you didn't"

His hand was now running along my neck my breathing got deeper, as the desire, built up inside of me

"We shouldn't do this" he groaned as his hand ran down my spine and back up again

"I know we shouldn't," he was getting closer

"I promised I wouldn't" closer

"I know" I whispered, he was closer

"I can't stay away from you Hannah" the side of my face was touching his now,

" I never asked you too" I was whispering to him I watched the glow of the fire radiate from his skin his lips grazed my face, I trembled, they brushed my lips, then I could resist any more as I pulled his lips to mine, it was soft and gentle,

he paused then I could feel him giving in to me as he wrapped his  
arms around my body and pulled me too him, as his body pressed against mine I could feel the hardness in the skin, it was a body that was capable of crushing me in a instant but I wanted him I wanted to let him have all of me, and I made the first move, by removing his shirt,

" are you sure about this Hannah", his breathing was heavy as he gently spoke in my ear " I'm dying Emmett, I want to do this" I kissed him again " if this was the last thing I did on this earth I would be leaving in peace" I wasn't scared as he carefully picked me up carried me to the sofa, he was gentle with me, as he kissed my  
shoulders " I love you Emmett" and that was it for him he filled with  
passion and all his urges were matched by mine I had wanted to be with him  
all year and now I was at peace, making love to him was like nothing id  
ever felt in my life or could even imagine and to feel his touch as he caressed every part of my body, his touch was like ice on my skin on a really hot day the sensation was pure bliss made you whole body shiver as the cold water dripped of your body yearning for more and more, Emmett was my ice, my body ached for his every touch, as his hands as they ran from thigh to my chest, my muscles reacting to his every breath on my body his movements were soft but I could feel every moment was more meaning full than the other, I knew he was holding back in many ways I didn't want it to end but as I was only human ,I could only handle so much , but it was pure bliss, as I laid in emetts arms I began to think that I didn't want my life to end I wanted to be with him more than anything now "Emmett " "yes" he whispered, "would you want me to be like……you ?" he sat up and looked into my eyes "where is this coming from?" I placed my hand on his face, "want Bella to change me when I get worse I've been thinking about it for some time now" that was the last of it but I could feel Emmett becoming confused, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

EMMETT:

(IRIS - GOO GOO DOLLS)

I knew that what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have taken her here, but I  
couldn't stay away and I am aware that Edward was going to kill if not  
Bella first , but what am I meant to do, I watched as she slept , it was as  
if this was where we were meant to be, her face was peaceful , my angel and had just made love to the most beautiful person in the world, and she was happy, but she wanted to become a vampire, , I never had the choice, but I was glad it happened as I got to be here, but I was conflicted, a part of me would change her right now,  
but another part wanted more of this human innocence in her, but every day I  
returned I was hurting her more and more, I knew I had to leave again  
as Rosalie thought I was on a hunt with Esme & Carlisle , we  
were to be gone 4 days I told them id meet them in 2 days ,  
Carlisle warned me this would be dangerous but I couldn't stay away  
and he understood that, Rosalie was on one of her shopping sprees she  
loved more than anything and would be gone 2 weeks how would she know  
it was getting late and even though I didn't need to sleep I shut my eyes and  
laid there with Hannah it was actually very peaceful, I listened to her  
breathing, I wanted to stay here forever.

BELLA:

I watched as Alice had another vision " they are at the cabin " I  
looked at her " who's at the cabin " I asked "em and Hannah" I didn't know what to think " what do you mean there at the cabin, he promised us he would stay away, he promised " I could feel the anger boiling inside me " Bella we need every one to go  
there as I can't see Rosalie, they need all the protection possible, "  
Edward was on the phone to Carlisle "they will be here in under two  
hours Bella then we will go " jasper stood up " I think we should all be  
hunting first , we will need all our strength" his suggestion was realistic enough " that would be wise jazz" Alice was agreeing with him Edward also agreed " and we took off to the nearest forest to us only a half hour drive, "keep an eye on rose Alice" Edward told her s we drove. as I hunted I wasn't really into it, I was so worried about Hannah I tried to let go of all my emotions as I walked thru the forest, I had to use all my senses but I was finding it difficult, I could smell the deer that we close by, there were four of them but I would only need the one for this trip, as my heart just wasn't into it, my conscious was still to active. I crouched down to the ground waiting for the tiny deer, it knew something was wrong smelling the danger, Great I thought I was going to have to chase it, I really didn't want to have to but as it got closer my hunger began to rise inside me, taking over my body. I closed my eyes I could hear its heart beating; the deer was only a few seasons old. I opened my eyes and watched and with no effort at all I had it pinned to the ground, it was kicking its legs trying to free its self to run, which was making me dirty in the process " shhh" I whispered to it just as I sunk my teeth into its flesh on its neck the blood was warm as it flowed thru my body I drank thirstily from him I could hear the heart slowing then the creature finally stopped struggling just as its heart stopped beating, I drained its life away, and it was dead, I stood and took in a breath and took control of my body again, I stood silently in the forest listening out for the others , I picked up Edward first he was to my right, I turned and ran towards him unlocking my mind to give him warning it was me" I reached him as he was just finishing his second feed, he looked at me and smiled " Bella you're a mess" he walked over to me he was clean , with nothing out of place, but I was covered in dirt and blood " I was careless tonight, distracted" he walked me to the creek he was next to " dress off" I removed it and handed it over to him, he rinsed it in the water washing it off, then stood and touched my face " still beautiful" as he washed my face for me, I loved him so much, he was very caring, as he cleaned my body. when he was done he removed his jumper and helped me dress in it , it was large enough to be a dress on me " come let's get back to the car and get home", we ran towards the where we parked the car I didn't notice Esme and Carlisle had joined us already when everyone had their energy returning we went back to the house it was still night fall , I changed and we left to get Hannah and Emmett we decided to drive to the cabin just case Hannah was hurt in any way, as we drove we all kept an eye on our surroundings " Rosalie is still in Rome, with no idea" Alice was telling us " thank Alice" I told her, I watched the sun rise over the snow covered mountains.

HANNAH:

when I woke the next morning I was happy, I turned to look  
at Emmett he had his eyes closed I knew he wasn't asleep, but he was breathtaking I leant into him and I kissed his lips and, I could feel his lips curve into a smile under mine, he open his brown eyes and looked into mine, " you still as beautiful as when you went to sleep" I felt his hand in mine and I brought it to my lips, "that would be because I dint move and inch" he smiled " hey how are you feeling " his eyes were sparkling "wonderful' I whispered and it wasn't I lie I had a feeling of contentment inside my body, he looked serious " I didn't hurt you did I " I shook my head then smiled I wanted to feel it again, to be with him " my memory is a little fuzzy , I was wondering if you could show me again" I whispered in his ear as lightly as I could, his breathing quickened at the thought " we shouldn't," he mumbled" I  
kissed him again on his lips then his neck just as he did with me last night, I wrapped my other arm around him and pulled him towards me, I ran my fingers along the back of his neck as I kept kissing him, and he let out a tiny growl and then surrendered to his desire and kissed me again, full of the want, I had aroused in his body from my lingering touch and just as before it was amazing, but full of more want and hunger, as we laid exhausted I began to feel tired and ready to fall asleep again, it was just breaking morning and there was a slight hint of the sun showing for a brief moment, I wanted to stay here forever but I knew we would have to return to civilization, Emmett was playing with my still perfectly straight hair, " it looks even better in the day light, very tempting" he whispered I was about to kiss him when I felt it, I could feel the concern and anger in Bella, I sat up why would I feel Bella, then I could feel all of the Cullen's, every one of them including Esme and Carlisle I looked at the door "we have company" I turned to Emmett he sighed "who is it Hannah' I groaned quietly, a little habit I picked up from Ambro, "Every one, come on " and I listened as he let out a growl " damn it" , we dressed quickly and went and waited for them to arrive , Emmett looked like he just walked of the cat walk as he was dressed in dark blue denim jeans and dark grey button up shirt that clung to his body the sky was grey again, just perfect, I realized I was starting to feel light headed but I tried to push it aside and not show it.

we waited on the front porch as the two cars pulled into the drive way I  
was holding emetts hand and he lightly squeezed it " it will be okay Hannah" he whispered, I watched as the cars stopped and Bella stepped out the car and looked towards the house, it took her a few seconds to see us and I watched as Bella ran towards the house and to us " Hannah your safe I was so worried" she paused and looked at Emmett he hadn't let go of my hand yet, her eyes narrowed "Emmett how could you be so careless , you promised us" I couldn't believe this, I stepped in front of Emmett and signaled for Bella to stop yelling at him," I asked him to take me away, I'm sorry for doing it but I'm dying and I wanted to be alone with Emmett" I took in a breath and continued "without eyes and ears watching my every move, so don't you dare accuse him," I could feel the hurt running thru belle as I yelled at her, but I wasn't finished they had kept us apart long enough it was time to put an end to this " I can't believe you think he would hurt me, you all should be ashamed he's your brother for crying out loud" I screamed at every one as I ran inside, I ran through the house and heard the door slam behind me.

sitting in one of the rooms in the cottage I tried to breathe, I heard a light knock and watched as Esme walked into the room, she had followed me in " I could feel my words hurting Bella" I told her with tears prickling my eyes, Esme sat beside me " it's not too late to say sorry" her voice was like a song as she spoke to me, I looked at her, she was concerned for me " I didn't mean for this", I just wanted to be with Emmett, why was this so hard for people to realize, I stood and walked to the window I could see every one outside, talking with Emmett, they started to become blurry before my eyes, I was becoming dizzy, and my stomach was hurting terribly, I braced myself on the window sill, " Hannah are you ok" Esme was helping me stand I managed to turn to Esme "Esme get Carlisle" I didn't finish my sentence before I collapsed to the floor, I could hear Esme calling Edward as I felt her efforts to try to wake me , ' I love you em and I'm sorry Bella' then everything went black.

BELLA:

"Carlisle get your bag" Edward was yelling as he ran towards the house Emmett had followed but I couldn't get the words out to ask what was happening , even though every part of me knew it was Hannah. I watched as everything went in slow motion, like an old movie, I felt as Alice guided e into the house and into the spare room where I found Emmett lifting Hannah's limp body onto the bed ever so gently she was white just like one of us, I watched as he kissed her pale lips before letting Carlisle see to her I felt my world crash around me and falling at my feet, the room was quiet even though people were talking, but my mind had turned on a mute button to everyone around me, I closed my eyes I could hear her heart beating it was slow but it was thumping in my ears, I finally started to hear the noise now Esme was telling Carlisle what happened I went to step towards my sister but I was being held in place by jasper and Alice, I didn't bother to fight them as jasper was more controlled than I, "Edward start the car, Esme I need blankets Jacob carefully carry her to the car , but keep her close she must stay warm otherwise we risk pneumonia" I listened to the instructions we were taking her home " Emmett did she complain of anything wrong at all" he was shaking his head, I watched the pain in his face, as much as I loved Hannah I knew his love was stronger I pushed Alice away and she let  
go but jasper still held me " I just want to see Emmett" he looked at him " should I calm him" he asked "no I need to feel human, I need to feel this" Emmett was right we had to feel this pain deal with it in our own way. I walked to Emmett and placed my hand in his , " she will be okay em, "he looked at me "I'm so sorry Bella, if she " I stopped him " she's not going anywhere" he looked at me in confusion " you don't blame me for this" he asked puzzled " no Emmett she wanted to be with you so badly I'm just glad she got to" I walked with Emmett out the house and to the cars Edward was standing in confusion as I walked hand in hand with Emmett it turned to concern as if he was reading emetts mind " Edward drive fast but drive safe" Carlisle told us before getting into his car and driving away quickly " sit in the front Emmet ' Edward was telling him , I squeezed his hand before getting in the car with Hannah, Jacob was cradling her against his body like a baby wrapped in a blanket, her face was pale still and her ebony hair scattered across her face my heart sank as I knew I couldn't touch her,

on the drive home I thought about what I would say to my own mother, I knew what had to be done I just wish I wasn't alone when I went there," we can take jasper' Edward spoke I looked up his eyes were pained just as mine were, seeing Renee was going to be hard, but I knew losing Hannah will be even harder to bear.

when we arrived home Jacob carefully removed her from the car and walked her into the house were we took Hannah into the spare room that was set up  
for this purpose, Hannah was in a comma and we had no idea when she would  
wake, or if she would after Carlisle got her temperature down to a reasonable level by alternating shifts between Jacob and myself holing while we kept an eye on the monitor, Emmett was always standing by the door as we just sat and waited , the days passed and I didn't leave her side I just sat and watched, " Bella Emmett wants us to get Ambro" it was brave for Emmett but Rosalie was on her way and Emmett wanted to keep Hannah safe,

we arrived at the café that evening and Ambro was surprised to see us " were closing" he told us I didn't move " we need to talk Ambro it's about Hannah " I told him, "I already told you I'm not going to leave her" he told us angrily as he kept cleaning tables, I looked at Edward for him to speak " Ambro Hannah is unwell" he told him firmly his voice never faltering "is she okay " I shook my head "she's in a comma" he didn't understand how this could be" she has leukemia, she's dying" he looked pained " may I see her" he asked quietly " yes come by after work" and we went home to her, he arrived not long after, when Ambro saw Hannah he raced to her side and sat there holding her hand I watch as Hannah heart rate slowed, she was sad even in her comma

I knew this was hurting Emmett but Alice had warned me that Rosalie knew of  
Hannah's condition, she didn't care she did turn up but didn't stay very long before leaving without a word, As the days passed we watched her continuously but there was nothing, no change good or bad, as I laid next to Hannah with Edward sitting beside me I thought about our poor brother "will Emmett be okay" I asked him and he shook his head "no. and he is blocking me out" we were all suffering  
it was late when Emmett entered the room "are you ok em " I asked him and he managed a smile but it was weak "may I stay with her Bella" I  
smiled at him this was just as hard for him as it was for us, " yes of course watch her temp and remember to get Jacob ok" he nodded " thank you bells, you too Edward, um sorry I been blocking you out" we each gave him a hug and we left him  
in the room and shut the door behind us, this was a good time to see my mother  
Renee,

CHAPTER SIXTEEN; DONT TAKE HER

EMMETT:

(ID COME FOR YOU - Nickel back)

Rosalie arrived 4 days after Hannah feel into a comma I knew she would just to gloat in the fact that Hannah was dying, I greeted her as she walked in the door "hello rose" I kept my voice even as I held rose in my arms "Emmett I heard that little Bella was dying so I guess Carlisle will be changing her too" her words were like acid , meant to cause pain "rose stop it" I watched as she went and sat down in a seat "what em you no its true it's the way Carlisle is and you know it" I was getting angry "she not getting turned" I could hear the anger in my own voice as I spoke. I she sighed dramatically "oh I forgot, you have feelings for this human" acid tone again, "rose what do you want, I'm getting tired of this game" she stood up walked toward me placing her hand on my face "Emmett I want you to be with me, you loved me and told me we were forever" I turned my head away slightly it was true I had told her those exact things "I'm sorry for being slightly pissed about this whole human thing" the anger flaring in her voice, "Rosalie I'm sorry , I know you can understand this" she turned to me her eyes dark "no I don't understand, she's a human one that's dying" I cut her off mid sentence " I love her rose" I watched her walk towards the book shelf " you love her, oh well that fixes everything, don't let me stand in the way of a doomed love affair" I watched her run her fingers along the spines of the books she looked saddened "Are you letting me go rose" I asked in hope she would free me from this loveless marriage to her, she sighed sadly "Emmett I love you but I'm not going to stand second to her, but when she's gone I may not be waiting" I nodded to her "I understand rose I do and I'm sorry, but are you being serious or is this a game" her body turned away from me " it's not a game Emmett, go , go be with her, whatever time she has left" she turned and began walking towards me to walk out the room , but I grabbed her and hugged her good bye "thank you rose, you're a good person" she pulled out the embrace and stood up tall adjusting her self " I have to go, good bye Emmett" and I watched her walk out the front door without a good bye to the family.

When Rosalie left the house I was still scared of losing Hannah, the thought tore at my stomach, and as I walked thru the dark red mahogany doors of the cathedral I was scared of something else. Carlisle was a religious man and so was my family but being a vampire I never thought I would walk into a church again but here I was placing my wad of money in the collection box, it was more than what any person would offer but the money meant nothing to me but would help there church a great deal and I nervously walked into the rows of pews, churches always scared me as a child I was always forced to sit in a room that frightened me more than anything, but as I sat down in the second row and looked at the giant cross I felt at peace, it was a strange feeling. And I didn't feel like the monster I was I was a son of god once more. I didn't know what to do as I sat, so I decided ask for his forgiveness

'_my lord I am sorry for what I have done, im sorry for the sins I committed in both lives but today I ask for more than forgiveness I ask for a miracle, please don't take my girl, take me and every thing I am just please don't take Hannah from me, I love her more than any thing but if you believe you need to take her please take both of us as I cant live with out her'_

I heard the door open behind me and I didn't bother to look because whoever it was they were quiet, "Emmett may we join you" I was surprised to look into the faces of Esme and Carlisle and Alice and jasper I was confused "Alice told us you were here" Esme whispered as she grabbed my hand into hers, she was a wonderful mother to me and I was glad that they were here with me, "I didn't know where else to go" I told her and we sat in silence for a few moments deep n our own thoughts, " I shall lead us in a prayer " it was Carlisle.

We all bowed our heads and held each other's hands

"O_ great St. Peregrine, you have been called "The Mighty," "The Wonder-Worker," because of the numerous miracles which you have obtained from god for those who have had recourse to you. For so many years you bore in your own flesh this cancerous disease that destroys the very fiber of our being, and who had recourse to the source of all grace when the power of man could do no more. You were favored with the vision of Jesus coming down from His Cross to heal your affliction. Ask of god and our lady, the cure of the sick Hannah Dwyer whom we entrust to you.  
Aided in this way by your powerful intercession, we shall sing to God, now and for all eternity, a song of gratitude for His great goodness and mercy. Amen."_

Carlisle's voice was full of hope and courage as he spoke on behalf of all of us. But I hoped that our prayers would be answered, but as we left the church as a family I felt at ease it was if we had been heard and I had hope that we would overcome this and I realized that with Hannah I wanted to share everything with her and it was time to tell her.

I wanted to see Hannah I had put it off long enough rose had let me go 3 days ago and I was still afraid to see my love as she laid hopeless in a bed, but I decided it was time I had to tell her to stay with me, I couldn't live without her.

as I walked to Hannah bedside I felt sad, I hadn't seen her since we  
brought her home , I felt this was my fault, I should have stayed away  
from her, I sat beside her and held her hand in mine they were warm, though she was as pale as me she was beautiful, it was if she was asleep, I remembered the night we spent together, it was magic having Hannah in my life I didn't want her to leave me " Hannah, please don't leave me , stay and fight, fight for us, be strong, I want to marry you and have a family  
and spend forever with you" I placed my head on the bed with her hand , I felt her other hand brush my face, " dale" she whispered I looked up to  
see her beautiful blue eyes staring at me. " Hannah I thought I was  
losing you" I was happy she was awake " em I wasn't going anywhere, I've been waiting for you" she was smiling at me weakly " I'm sorry I took so long, I should have come sooner" she squeezed my hand " this isn't your fault , stop thinking it is" I couldn't hide anything from her, I listened as her breathing was short and rasping for air, " are you ok" I was worried " I should get Carlisle tell him you are awake" I went to stand " no Emmett, I will be asleep again soon just stay with me please" her faint voice was stabbing at my stomach, as I sat back down I remembered I had something for her "Hannah, I had something  
made for you , I was going to give it to you at the cabin" she watched as I reached into my pocket I pulled out the little black velvet pouch I pulled out the delicate silver locket and chain , I leaned in to place it on Hannah's pale neck, making sure I was gentle not to hurt her , I tilted my head onto her then I kissed her lips before sitting back down ,I watched as Hannah was playing with it in her fingers looking it over "it's the Cullen crest , open it " I watched as she read  
the inscription I had put inside it "**Emmett and Hannah Cullen, eternal light**" she whispered to me, it sounded even better when she spoke it aloud, I grabbed her hand " how are you feeling my angel ' I asked her she smiled "better now I can feel your touch" her words were very soft barley there even "Hannah I wanted so much to change you to have you with me forever" I felt ashamed that I had even the thought, she grabbed my hand in hers and smiled " Emmett I want nothing more than to be with you, beside you where ever we go in this life and the next, and I'm not scared because I will have my family with me" I sighed to be with Hannah meant too much too me , I had to find a way to fix her make her happy again " Hannah may I ask something " her eyes sparkled, though they were glassy " anything", her hands squeezed mine lightly "if we can make you better would you give me a family first, I know its selfish to ask, and I'm putting you at risk " she slowly sat up and stopped me " Emmett of course I would, id give you a soccer team as long as I had forever with you " I grabbed her hands and kissed them then kissed her she wrapped her frail arms around me, I had missed her touch too much, " Emmett when you were gone, it was so long of a time, I started to lose faith in us, but I know that we will be fine together, you're here with me." she whispered to me, she was closing her eyes " lay with me Emmett, please" I sat on the bed with her and she nestled into my chest , I could hear she had already fallen asleep , " soon , Hannah ill fix you soon" I kissed her head just as Alice was walking in, "your right to stay with her till morning em", I thanked her and shut my eyes, a few hours passed when it came to me how we can save her, it was in front of us all along, I closed  
my eyes and listened to Hanna's heart beating, once again I was at peace.

Chapter SEVENTEEN: Not my home

*******

16 years earlier

Bella was nervous as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt, remembering to breathe move with some heaviness in her step, speak deeper and to control her thirst, luckily for her the color of crimson had left her eyes two years ago and now they were a dark golden brown almost like malaise not as light gold as her husband and family but no longer black, just a few shades lighter, no one would think of her as a sister to Emmett as they shared no similarities but at the university of Alaska that was who she was Bella Swan girlfriend of Edward Cullen and sister of Emmett swan , Alice was Edwards sister and jasper and rose were once again brother and sister .

I was still Charlie's daughter and as far as any one else was concerned Emmett was his son too. This was the first time Emmett had not been a Cullen, he rather enjoyed it to, he was the chief of forks polices departments son and every one knew to watch out for him, student population were scared of him and teachers held a great respect for him, Luckily for me there was no one from forks at the university so we were lucky to hide our secret and if Charlie could he would help us out in any way he could, he accepted my being on a need to know basis and that how we left it, but I was still yet to tell my mother, and her husband Phil who were sitting in the gym with Hannah in there arms looking so proud, as my little sister kept trying to run to me , reaching out for a cuddle , I could feel Emmett become tense sitting beside me "she is fine Emmett, you really not need to be so protective of her" he looked pained as we watched her begin to become a little grizzly "but she is my sister too remember, plus im not worried im just ready to play some games already, this kind of gets boring, but you're a newbie so its all nerves, and bells" looking at him I knew he was up to something "what is it em" he looked serious as he grabbed my hand "don't trip" I couldn't help but laugh "thanks" I listened for my name to be called "congratulations to miss Isabella Swan Alaska graduate 2007" I took in a breathe and began walking towards the podium where I shook the deans hand with my own "congratulation Mr. Emmett Swan Alaska graduate 2007" I heard as the crowed cheered for the big man on campus we were proud of him as he had flourished in the last three years , he had also been offered a position on the Alaskan swim team as there head coach, he was torn between staying or keeping up appearances, he still hadn't made up his mind yet, this caused a riff between him self and rose, as she didn't want to stay in Alaska any longer than she had too.

With the graduation over with e stood in the gymnasium in the company of Charlie and Renée, Phil and baby Hannah and the Cullen family, "well shall we start the drive home, we have a party to attend to," esme was excited as her family had graduated with honors and organized a party but it was more for my benefit as this was my first graduation.

As we arrived to the house it was dusk, and as I stood in the bedroom of Edward and my home the nerves were beginning to start but for a completely different reason, "Edward I've changed my mind I cant do this" sitting on the bed I looked at my husband as he stood against the door frame adjusting the cuffs of his shirt "Bella you have too, were not changing she needs to know the truth, you need communication in any relationship, you need to have honesty, and your mother she deserves it"

"But im scared, it's as if im telling her the worst thing ever"

"But your not Bella, your happy with who you are aren't you?" his voice was pained as he spoke filled with remorse thinking that I was unhappy as his wife.

"Yes I am…" I had asked to be apart of this family I chose this life.

"Bella it will be no different to when we told Charlie" this was different very different, this was going to change every thing.

"Yes but with Charlie he had Jacob and Billy, mum has no idea what is out there, she does not understand this world"

"You won't know unless you tell her, give her that chance"

"Where's nessie, Renesme are you ready" I tried to change the subject from Renée

I watched as my teenage daughter was poking her head into the door way

"Yes mum and Jacob is here too" it was strange seeing the bond between my daughter and best friend but I knew she was safe with him

"Jacob have you even left while we were gone" I asked him as he walked past the door way

"Nah Bella, but hey if it helps esme cooks better than me and you don't want me to starve do you?"

I guess not.

Bella had pulled her mum outside away from every one inside although it was only family inside I wanted my mother to hear me not every one else.

"Mom can I talk to you about some thing" I asked her as we stood on the porch

"Bella are you okay your looking very pale" as always she was concerned

"im fine mom but that's not what I need to talk to you about" she looked puzzled as she stood before me

"What is it Bella" then her face lit up "your pregnant aren't you?" she was excited at the thought but she was nearly four years too late on that one

"No mom im not" she looked disappointed at my answer

"Then why are you so nervous"

I grabbed her hand into my own it was cold but so was the air

"Mom you know I love you, right" she nodded "and I would never do any thing to hurt you, Hannah, or phile"

"Bella your scaring me"

"Mom I have to tell you that, im different"

"Honey your no different..."

"Mom listen to me, I may walk amongst you but im not one of you" she was confused

"Bella what are you saying" I looked into the house where Emmett was playing with Hannah and phile was talking to Carlisle about base ball

As I looked at my mother I wished I didn't have to do this, "mom im a vampire"

She looked at me her face went pale "you're joking aren't you? there not real vampires monsters there not real Bella" her voice was quivering

"Mom im not joking Edward and I"

"Edward he did this too you didn't he?" her tone accusing

"Yes but I wanted this" I wanted to tell her that they weren't all bad

"You chose this life of damnation, you chose to be a monster?" she stepped away from me with her hand covering her mouth

"Mom were not monsters" I was hurting, but I wanted my mother to understand im still her daughter

"You feed on blood, human blood..... You are a monster" she turned to go back in the house as I grabbed her arm to stop her "mom please" I pleaded

Just as she turned to me "you are not my daughter, my daughter....... is dead" and she shook off my grasp "phile were leaving now"

As I walked thru the door behind her "Renée what is wrong?" he stood before my mother but she was not looking at any one in my family "get Hannah and put her in the car"

she watched as Emmett gave Hannah a big grizzly bear hug as she called them and we watched them leave but Renée stopped at the door then turned around, and out of ear shot of Phil "Isabella I don't want to ever see you again, and if you do come near me or my family so help me god ill put a stake thru your heart" and she turned and left just as Charlie was there holding me like a child,

Although it wasn't physical, she had just staked my heart.

*********************

BELLA:

It I w had been over 18 years since I stood at this door; it was never a home to

Me, but I had visited many times before tonight, it was getting dark as we knocked on Renee's front door after a few moments Phil was opening it, he stood there In a trance before finally speaking to us " Bella is that you?" he was looking as if he'd seen a ghost" hi Phil, may I come in" just after I could hear my mother " who is it Phil" Then she walked in view of us she stopped "I told you to stay away" she spoke angrily as Phil Turned to her " Renee you said Bella was dead" this pained him, "she is dead, dead to me" she walked up and was about to shut the door when Edward stepped in" We need to talk Renee it's important" my own mother couldn't even look at me " I have nothing to say to either of you now please leave" she was flaring up in anger "It's about Hannah" Edward was Persistent to make her listen to what we had to say to her, "can we come in please" she was pursing her lips together in irritation " no, and how do you know Hannah, Oh god you haven't have you", she had her hand to her mouth in disgust at the thought that we had hurt her or worse changed her " no Renee Bella hasn't touched her," Phil Was still starring at me in amazement I smiled at him "well what is it then" Renee was snapping now "She's dying, she has leukemia" Renee was looking at Phil " you have to

Come with us" I whispered "I'm not going anywhere with either of you" she finally responded I couldn't believe this her daughter was dying, why aren't you worried, "mom

Hannah is going to die either you come now or you can wait it is your Choice" I was angry I stepped forward to them and Renee stepped away from me I went to their table and left 2 airline tickets on the Table for them "there open tickets, but there is a flight leaving in two hours" and I turned and walked out the door without another word, Edward followed, we were at the car " we will come Bella, just give Renée some space she needs some time that s all, but I sure am happy to see you, and grateful too" he was kind to me when he spoke but I knew what he was saying she needs time and not to crowed her, then Phil walked

Back inside.

As we sat in the air port waiting to board I prayed that Hannah was still

There when we got home,

We convinced Phil and Renée to ride with us to the house, it was a very quiet ride and Renée still wasn't able to be near me in any way but Phil was more accepting of what I was, it must where Hannah got her understanding from.

As we walked into the room Hannah was sitting up and awake 'thank god', I was so

Relieved, everyone was in the room including Ambro who was sitting at her

Side he looked rather angry, I looked at Hannah there was a Cullen crest hanging

From her neck and I looked to find em, but he wasn't here neither was Carlisle,

Something was going on; I should have known there would be another bomb

To rock my world.

I watched as Renée embraced Hannah "why didn't you tell us hunny," I

Watched with envy as she would never be hold me like that, "I'm sorry mum, I

didn't want you to be sad, I'm sorry " Phil gave her a hug as well "it will be okay Hannah we will get you better" Hannah pulled away from there embrace "mom I want to talk to Bella" I looked up to see Hannah starring at me I began to walk to the bedside that Ambro was sitting, he rose and gave me the seat I watched him move to the window , I could see Renée wasn't too happy that we had formed a bond " what is it Hannah" I asked I watched her sit up a little more,

"Bella you know it's getting worse don't you" I nodded it was true I could feel her life fading as much as I hated to feel it "I'm not going to Last much longer, I want to ask a favor, it's more a request" Edward became un easy as he had already heard her request " I want you to turn me Bella, I don't want to die" I had to stand I was horrified at the thought " Hannah this isn't a cure, it's dangerous , you will be dangerous"

"Bella I want this, I don't want to die I'm only 19 years old and my life is ending, can't you understand this" I could feel the sorrow in her, "I do understand I'm sorry Hannah but I don't know if I can do this" Hannah grabbed my hands

"Bella I love you, you're my sister, you are me, I'm you, I know you can do it," I dropped her Hands and turned away "I'm going to have to think about this Hannah"

This was crazy " there's nothing to think about, you are not hurting my daughter" Renée was standing "I'm not going to watch as you turn my daughter in to a monster like you, I won't allow it" Hannah grabbed Renee's arm " mom stop yelling at her, this is my decision" Renée was looking at Hannah " how can you want this life , - there monsters" that stung as she spoke " there not monsters they are the kindest family, I've never meet any one like Bella, but if you don't want anything to do with me , that's fine, I'm going to die anyway, but I'm not ready to leave my new family , I only just got them and I'm not ready to give them up, not yet" I didn't know what to think she was defending me to our mother, " Renée if this is Hannah s wish , then leave it be, she will always be my daughter, I'd be happy to have her un dead and still see her than buried in the ground and never see her again " he was holding her hand as he spoke " Phil how can you say that , she won't be human" Renée was asking I could see the tears in Hannah's eyes start to form " Bella how could you do this to me I asked you to stay away, why did you have to come in to our lives again we were happy" I couldn't stand this anymore " how dare you stand there and call me a monster , I have done nothing but love Hannah she is my sister and if she wants to spend eternity with us that's her choice , but I will not stand here and let you accuse me of being a monster, I won't listen to it",

I had to leave the room as I walked out the door I feel to the ground moments later Edward was sitting beside me " what do I do" I leant onto him "I cant change her I will most likely kill her, I've never tasted a humans blood I may not be able to resist her" I rested my head on to his chest " I know you will do the right thing", I hoped he was right. He helped me up and we went into the library where we found Carlisle and em talking over some papers "what's going on em" Edward was asking I watched as my family entered the library, "are you ok mom" Renesme was hugging me "yeah ness I will be fine" I was watching as Edward Carlisle and Emmett were huddled in the corner, "Edward what's going on?" Emmett looked up his eyes were full of hope, he was smiling it was if Emmett had returned "I think we can save Hannah" he told me "how?"

Emmett had explained that Ambro was a healer this was true as we had told every one of his ability months ago meaning he could heal Hannah, but the problem they were facing was how to get the blood from him to Hannah. "You can try your theories on me" it was Renesme; "nessie are you sure" Jacob was just as worried as me. She looked at him and smiled " she's my family too and I don't want her to die either" I was proud of our daughter at this moment " Renesme this could become very painful to you are you sure" she nodded and went and sat at the table, Carlisle had tried many things to get the needle to pierce the skin but she broke every one of them before it even broke the skin, as I watched I began to think how I would change Hannah if I had to, would I bite her, would I be able to stop , I hadn't tasted human blood, I was a pure vegetarian , or would we inject the venom into an iv drip, that was it. "venom" I said out loud Edward looked at me as I stood up "but he doesn't have any venom" he said "that's not what I was getting at the venom it hurts vampires makes them weak , break his skin by biting him then place the needle in" I know it sounded silly , " that may work, Edward" Carlisle was thinking things over Edward was looking scared, Renesme had blood in her, human blood " I can't do it" I heard him say " it's ok dad you bite to hard….and we will be forced to hurt you" Renesme assured him , the humor was covering the fact she was scared just as much as Edward, but all he had to do was a quick bite, I watched as he cautiously held Renesme's arm and pulled it towards his mouth he hesitated for moment then his eyes meet mine and he held his gaze and bit her, she let out a tiny scream but Jacob held on to her, Edward pulled away as if he had been stung, and Carlisle eased the needle in and removed blood from our daughter, this was looking to actually work now we had to ask Ambro.

AMBRO:

As I walked out of Hannah's room I was confronted by Carlisle , " may I speak with you Ambro in private" I agreed and followed him in to the library where the whole Cullen family were sitting , I could see that one was being hugged by the human, I think his name was Jacob, "Ambro we believe that you may be able to cure Hannah" Carlisle spoke in his smooth voice " how would I do that" I asked " Edward and Bella once told us you were a healer is this true" I nodded "I have thought this before but I don't have venom I can't bite her" Carlisle nodded " we don't need you to bite her, we need to give her a blood transfusion , with your blood" this was crazy " you can't Peirce my skin, it won't work" that's when Edward stepped forward " I don't think it should be a problem Ambro, strange name that is, is it Italian?" "Yes my mother was Italian she named me Ambro it means little immortal child… what do you mean you can break my skin" I was confused "it will be pain full but it will work, are you willing" Edward was asking, he looked slightly pained " yes I will if you think it will save her" there looked like there was a hint of hope she may not be changed after all "Edward is going to bite you then we will place the needle into the bite, he will bite a vein , it will burn, but your body will counteract it pretty quickly, I'm going to take 2 liters of blood, once we are done we will give you blood to feed on, you will become weak but we will keep an eye on you, do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded "great okay, could you please Edward were running out of time" I placed my arm up to Edward, I could feel his cold breathe as his mouth touched my wrist , then I felt his teeth pierce the skin he didn't remove any of my blood , but I knew it must have been hard for him, Carlisle placed in the needle he had to keep it pushed in as my body was trying to heal the wound the blood pumped out freely into the bags he had waiting, ,I started to become tired towards the end of the last bag Carlisle noticed this " quickly give him blood" he ordered, I could feel it on my lips as Edward was forcing me to feed, I tasted good, better than anything id tasted, even though they only took two bags I had to drink 3, when I was done Carlisle checked me over and gave me the all clear," she will need to rest come back tomorrow you will see she will be much better, and thank you." And Carlisle left the room with the really big muscle vampire; it was if he was their body guard, "how are you feeling," it was Bella "I just wanted to say thank you Ambro" she smiled and left the room, I decided it was time I went back to work, and I left.

Chapter eighteen: Blood donor

HANNAH:

I was finally alone, it was quiet but peaceful, and I didn't want to have to explain myself any more, I wanted Bella to change me and it was a choice I had made on my own, I had finally convinced my mom and dad to go eat something, but I wasn't alone for long when Carlisle came in with Emmett and Bella and Edward, they were standing around my bed " Hannah I want to try something, do you mind " Carlisle was asking me I couldn't say no even If I wanted to Emmett was smiling at me, I remembered his promise last night " sure what is it" I asked he smiled to reassure me it was ok " a blood transfusion , and if this works you should be felling better in no time" I smiled at Emmett "let's try this then" I watched as he placed a syringe full of blood into my iv drip and push it into the tube , the blood was burning as it entered my veins, " its burning" I told them as it pulse thru my veins it lasted a few minutes then eased off slightly the feeling was strange it was if I was getting stronger, I began to regain my strength, the nausea started to ease off, and my head ache was relieved, I was feeling better than ever, I looked around, everyone was still looking worried " how do you feel Hannah" Carlisle was asking still concerned about me "better than a few minutes ago, how about you how are you feeling" he smiled and it made me laugh I heard Bella let out a breath of relief "I'd feel better when I see your results from this, do you mind seeing if you can walk?" I pulled the blankets off my legs and pulled them to the side and placed my feet onto the carpet and slowly stood up, there was a slight wobble but that was just me "how's that" I asked and he seemed pleased with the result "may I take some blood from you" I laughed " I suppose since you just gave me some," I sat down in the chair as he drew blood from the iv drip, "okay well I still want you to sleep now ok" he squeezed my hands " it good to have you back" I thanked him again " Edward Bella were going to head home tonight and check these results ok , ring me if anything changes, make sure she rests." And he left the room.

Bella and Edward left me and Emmett alone for the night and as I lay in his arms I wanted to know more about hi. "Emmett may I ask you something" "any thing" I took in a breathe "tell me about when you were turned" he ways stroking the skin on the back of my hand "are you sure" I nodded for him to continue, "in 1935 I was found by Rosalie as I was being mauled by a bear in the mountains of Tennessee, I was hunting for my family as I told you before, and I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved me and carried me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. He was the one to turn me, the only way I could explain it as "being saved by an angel who brought me to God." When the pain full transformation was complete and they told me I was a vampire I wasn't sad or angry as I thought I'd be, my I only thought was, " if Carlisle and Rosalie, my angel, were vampires, how bad could it be?" initially I did have trouble adjusting to the Cullen's' rule of only feeding on animals, and I had tasted human blood on several occasions." He stopped and breathed his voice became softer "I admit I did fall in love with Rosalie when I found that she had saved me from the bear attack, but when I think about it now it was more a physical thing, nothing like what Bella & Edward Have or Alice & jasper" I breathed slowly as he spoke his words were hypnotizing, "I had many questions for him "em when were you born?" I asked quietly and he laughed "this should have been a conversation we had months ago like when we meet" I smiled at him "I was born **Emmett Dale McCarty** in 1915" mc Carty "is Rosalie a mc Carty or Cullen" he breathed out "when we married it was as a Cullen" my mind was in over drive now "you really loved rose didn't you?" He kissed my head "I was for years I thought she was my soul mate I really did, I loved everything about her, but now I realize that my love was strong but, what I feel for you, it's like a landslide in my heart" I know what it feels like, " she won't give up will she?" I could feel Emmett sadden "I don't think so, its late you should sleep" I closed my eyes as I snuggled in to him and then I slept peacefully.

When I woke the next morning I was feeling much better, I was even tempted to go for a run, it had been a long time since I could do that, as I sat up in bed Emmett was standing at the window watching the sun rise, he looked at peace. "Morning em" he looked and smiled " your awake and looking as beautiful as ever, just a warning Ambro is coming today, to see how you are" I could see a slight pang of jealousy in his face , I got out of bed and walked over to him I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back , I could feel the tension leave his body "I wanted to thank you for keeping your promise Emmett" his head turned " which one' he asked " keeping me alive I know you had something to do with it" I told him, "I couldn't live without you Hannah" I smiled at him "I'll keep my promise too Emmett" he spun around quickly I was in his embrace " all I wanted was to give my life to you" he had his head resting on mine as he breathed " soon Hannah soon we will be together I promise" a few moments later there was a knock at the door as my mom and dad walked in with Edward and Bella, Emmett was quick to make an exit.

"Hannah you're up, should you be in bed with your condition" Renée was still concerned so I knew she wasn't aware that I was now cured of my illness, I smiled " hi mom, have you and Bella sorted out your difference yet?" but as they walked in Renee couldn't look at her oldest daughter in the face this saddened me " I really wish you could give her a chance mom, as I want both of you in my life" my mom looked confused but I could see the smile on Bella, it was strange as I couldn't feel any emotions in the room " I'm better, Carlisle found a way to fight the cancer, I'm going to live" my mom and dad had rushed to me and were hugging me " mom please would you make peace with Bella she is your daughter too, and my sister" Renee looked at Bella " I don't know if I can, I'm sorry" I was certain if Bella could cry she would right now, " take it slow then , you will be surprised oh and her daughter Renesme she just as beautiful" I could see the interest in her now " you have a daughter" Bella nodded " yes we do, she's is beautiful" I nudged my mother " see mum you're a grandmother and your missing out, you to really need to sort your differences out, because I'm not going anywhere!" and that also went for me being with Emmett I'm not giving him up, I will fight for him, I didn't care if Edward could hear me or Alice could see my future I didn't care, I had fought death I'm now going to fight for Emmett, I wanted him forever, I looked at Edward and he was smiling as if he was happy to see me fight for what I wanted , this confused me "Edward' he looked up to look at the widow ' do you want em with me?' he looked back to Bella and then out the window, it was a yes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, 'but why keep us a part for so long why not let us be happy,' I watched him look at the bunch of roses on the table next to him 'Rosalie', his sister too, he didn't need to agree with me as I knew he was torn , stuck between family Bellas family and his family, I felt sorry for the Cullen's as it must be hard on them to love me as well as love Rosalie all the while knowing what was going on, 'are you happy for us' I watched as he smiled and looked at Bella ' thank you Edward, I love you both so much right now' I watched as he kissed Bellas head I could see her smiling, as I looked at her eyes for the first time ever I wanted to feel the love that was radiating from her, it was calming to me. Then I remembered I had to speak with Edward about me losing my gift as he would like to put it "Edward may we speak later on?" I spoke this one out load rather in private he looked up "sure Hannah when you're ready we will talk" and they went to excuse themselves to give us privacy I smiled 'oh and Edward' he stopped as if to be adjusting a painting on the wall, it was a natural action 'smooth – will you make sure they talk to each other, this can't keep going on any more' he looked at the painting "done, shall we go Bella" Bella turned to me with suspicion in her eyes I smiled and winked at her she let out a little laugh , "keep resting Hannah" and Bella and Edward left.

I was alone with my mom and dad, I have wanted to tell them about my soul mate but I knew it was going to be hard for them to understand my love for Emmett as he was a monster to my mother but a hero to my father and to me he was everything, I was starting to get hungry, but I hadn't eaten in a week so I wasn't surprised, but I was about to suggest food when Ambro entered the room he was looking relieved that I was up and awake, I realized that my parents were giving us privacy and left us alone in the room, " Hannah can we talk" he looked serious as he sat me down on the bed and he was kneeling in front of me, I began to panic this cant be happening, what was he doing please get back up all these thoughts were running thru my mind, as he grabbed my hand

" Hannah I have loved you from the moment I first placed eyes on you" oh god please don't , please stop I wanted to scream at him " when I seen you laying there I couldn't bear to lose you" em please come help me please "Hannah I couldn't let you become one of those monsters" I stood up " monsters , my family are not monsters, how dare you even think such a thing they saved my life, Carlisle has been looking after me for months, you should be thanking those monsters" Ambro looked pained at my anger " Hannah I saved your life not them" I began to feel nauseated again and my stomach was beginning to cramp up " what are you talking about" I asked as I hid my discomfort it must be from my body changing so quickly " it was my blood Hannah , my blood healed your body , I saved you, I did " he was pleading with me to understand that it was all him that the Cullen's weren't the ones to save me, " and I'm glade I did it because now your human your alive the way you should be" I had to sit down. This was becoming too much for me, how could Ambros blood cure me and why only do it know, I was beginning to become weak, I was starting to sweat, Ambro saved me not Emmett, I was owing my life to him I walked over to the window and stood and watched as em and jazz wrestled on the lawn "are you ok Hannah" I smiled at him "yes I'm fine, it's just that I would have thought you would have shared this with me" I didn't look at him as I spoke I just watched Emmett, he looked happy, at ease. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't want you to think I was a freak too" I looked at him he was watching me carefully, I walked back to the bed and sat down " you're not a freak Ambro, it's just I thought we could share these things" he grabbed my hands again " Hannah I want to share everything with you , I want to spend the rest of your life with you" oh no please don't say it, " Hannah will you marry me " there it was the knife in my heart, the words I wanted to hear so badly , it was just the wrong person, I didn't want to hurt him but I was going to have to, but I knew that it was going to destroy him, "Ambro don't you think it's a bit soon?" he smiled "I've waited so long for you" I was sick again " this has been an emotional couple of days, I'm going to have to think about this" Ambro stood up and I let him kiss me but I wasn't able to move I was in shock, " I'll wait as long as you need, I love you Hannah, always will always have" I watched him leave the room, I felt dirty, I couldn't understand this I had Ambros blood flowing through my veins, I should be grateful but I wasn't I was confused., I laid on the bed and began to cry.

It wasn't long till Alice was sitting beside me " Hannah are you ok" I looked up at her with tear strained eyes, " oh dear what happened" I knew she was well aware of the situation but, I think she was trying to make me talk " what do I do Alice" Alice had wrapped her stone cold body around mine, it was comforting to me " Hannah I've seen many futures for you , but they always change but I'm only seeing one for you at the moment" she was smiling " Emmett" I hoped she would say yes straight away " Hannah someday soon your both going to get the dream you have been waiting for" I could feel her cold hand on my swollen stomach I looked down at it "what are you saying I'm pregnant" she couldn't help but be excited as she held up 3 fingers, I was pregnant but not with just one but with 3, "Hannah this is going to be hard for you please understand that with Emmett it's a life of danger, you will always be at risk, you and your babies, or you can decide to have a normal life without him, but I know you won't be happy without em in your life" she smiled then thought " when I meet jasper, I had been waiting so long for him, and although were not flamboyant with our affection, I couldn't stay away from him, even if I had too, it was if we were made for each other" I knew how she felt " thank you Alice, I'm glade you told me" she was smiling " you look after my nephews and niece Hannah" I laughed she had spoiled the surprise " it's strange I couldn't see Renesme when she was with Bella , must have been the shield, but I have to say I like the visions I'm having they will be beautiful children, and their names just as beautiful, you will be great parents " and she left the room I went up to my apartment there were roses and lilies ever where, pink and white ones and next to my bed were a tiny bunch of gerberas 2 yellow and one pink I laughed and walked over to them there was a tiny card Love Alice & Jasper I smiled at them, I showered in the warm water it felt nice to actually wash my body, I wished I could wash Ambro from my body but I knew I should be grateful, but I still felt betrayed.

Chapter nineteen: Dancing in a burning room.

Hannah

As I stood in front of my bathroom mirror I looked at the woman in front of me, I could see I was different, my eyes were bluer, my hair was longer and straighter, I actually liked the way it looked my brown low lights were darker and my blonde highlights where brighter, my face was clear, I still had my freckles and it still had the summer glow to it, I hadn't looked at my reflection for a while, but I was feeling different know I had Ambros blood flowing thru me I should have known it would change me in little ways but the thing I liked most about my reflection was the tiny amount of swelling in my abdomen, I placed my hand over it and tried to concentrate on the lives in side me but there was nothing, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to get my gift back , I had lived with it for so long I felt strange without, as I ran my fingers over the bump I wanted to tell Emmett straight away, as I already knew I was having two baby boys and a baby girl I had already decided on names, one was going to be dale after Emmett, and the other I had chosen Anthony after Edward I knew it was perfect as I felt connected to Edward , and I was happy that he was making my sister happy , and for the girl it would Lillian-Marie it was a strange choice I know but if it wasn't for rose I wouldn't be with Emmett so I believed it would be a good choice I hopped that he thought so too, I had only known for an hour that I was pregnant but I felt as if the bond was already there I was totally in love with the miracles growing in my womb, and I knew they loved me, I took one last look and dressed in a flowing skirt and singlet, I noticed that I was glowing, inside and out, I could hear the wrestling match still going on outside so as I stood at my widow and watched I could feel a nudge, " soon you can play , but for now concentrate on growing healthy, my little babies" I couldn't help but smile when em looked up as if he could feel me watching, and in that moment of distraction jasper had pinned him down, I began to laugh as they started again , it was time to see my sister.

As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but think of my swelling stomach, I kept a hand on it protectively, it was firm but it felt beautiful, I knew this pregnancy would be very difficult as I had spoken of it with Bella, when I asked how a vampire fathered a child she told me that there were actually vampires out there that would do it just for fun , impregnate young women and they never survived the birthing of their child, but Bella was still here , but she had to be changed just after Edward had removed Renesme, I was well aware that this may be a possibility for me with my pregnancy, but I was prepared for, but this next month would be hard for me as they will grow fast and the pregnancy would be quick, I was excited that it was happening, as I got closer to their room the door opened and Edward was looking at me, he had caught me in my own thoughts but I wasn't scared because I couldn't be happier and I told him there was three miracles inside me, and if he could have gone any whiter I think he could have " Edward is Bella with you" and before I had finished Bella had wrapped her tiny arms around me "Hannah your glowing" she told me but Edward answered before I could tell her " it must be the blood" then he sat down " thank you bell aim feeling much better now" she was still hugging me when I pulled away slightly " I need to talk to both of you" Bella stood back and we walked to their sofa as I sat I could feel a slight movement " I'm so glade Ambro was here, if em hadn't of thought of curing you " I cut her off "em" she smiled and nodded " yes em gave us the idea to use Ambros blood, after we had told every one of his ability months ago" my mind was thinking again I felt a sudden pride inside me, I had doubted Emmett when Ambro said he saved me, but it was Emmett just as he promised " Ambro told you he saved you" Edward cut in there was disgust in his voice "yes just before he proposed to me" I nearly choked on the words as I said them aloud I looked into Bellas face she was frowning " what did you tell him," I slowly breathed " to wait for me to think, Bella I really thought he had saved me on his own, but now I feel cheated, he has too many secrets," she nodded then turned to Edward " Is Ambros blood the reason why I can't feel any one senses anymore?" Edward pursed his lips together and thought a moment "Hannah I can't be sure but we think that maybe, you could have the vampire vulnerability we have, and that could be why you have lost your gift" I thought a moment "will this pass Edward" I hoped he would say yes "I think it will just give it a few days" I had another question I wanted to ask them both.

" Bella when you and Edward were together, did you ever think you would be better off with Jacob?, that your life would have been easier" she was holding my hand as I spoke , she was silent for a moment, " Hannah there were many of times Edward told me he was too dangerous for me, and when he left me, well I was numb, I admit I loved Jacob and I still do , but he filled a tiny piece of the void that Edward had left inside me, I loved Edward more than anything," she was smiling at him " when I married Edward I was so happy I was with the man I loved and we were happy, but when he changed me, I felt something completely different, it was more than love and happiness, I felt like for once in my life I was where I belonged" she was speaking from the heart I wanted to cry, and I could feel the tears prickling my eyes I had to hold them back, I looked at Edward "Edward what about you, being with a human" he smiled " this will be a hard decision for you Hannah a choice of safety or happiness" he sighed as he looked at Bella " I tried so hard to stay away from her, I tried to play safe but I was a mess, I was empty I was nothing, Bella is my world just as you are emetts" He bent down and kissed Bellas hand " Hannah, Emmett loved you the day you were born, I honestly thought that what Rosalie and em had was forever, but as he held you in his arms I heard something else in him, he thought he couldn't love any one more than rose, but there was a connection between you two, and holding you he became scared he would hurt you," I sat and listened "only I knew how he felt about you, and when we spoke of you I could feel him soften from the strong tough guy that everyone sees" I could feel the tears as I only had 3 years of being empty without him he had nearly nineteen years, " Hannah emetts only stayed away to protect you, but when he held you in his arms that day, he knew he couldn't do it any longer, he tried to be there for you as a friend but it was hard on him, but not as hard as it was for him to be apart from you, rose knew she couldn't compete, she's a good person Hannah but your what she had feared most in the world, as she loved Emmett as well." I understood well there whole family was becoming divided, because of me, "Bella, if I choose to be with Emmett will you still be here?" she looked concerned " why would you even think I'd leave you Hannah, it would be hard on our family, but we would never abandon you ever" she looked at Edward when she spoke, I smiled as I grabbed Hannah's hand I pulled it toward my baby bump "I have chosen, I've chosen Emmett Bella," Bellas eyes lit up " your pregnant Hannah" I nodded as I smiled "yes, I am, Alice told me today I have two beautiful boys and a gorgeous girl, I'm so happy Bella" she began to hug me " Hannah we will keep you and your growing family safe I promise you" I smiled " thank you ,I love both of you" " we love you to" Edward spoke for the both of them I stood up " I guess it's now time to tell Emmett" I looked at the clock it was nearly 730 pm hmm dinner time " we better go, we've got a dinner date with Renee and Phil " Edward was telling Bella " Hannah he will be happy, I promise you" I watched as every one left the house Alice and jasper had gone for a hunt and my mom and dad left with Bella and Edward, the house was empty, Jacob and Renesme had gone home to Carlisle and Esme in forks, as Jacob wanted to see his family,

When I walked into my house the only way I knew Emmett was there was because of the beautiful smell of food, my tummy was grumbling at the thought of it, as I was starving, he heard me enter " I hope you're hungry, I've made you dinner" he told me " I really could get used to having a personal chief em" as I stood behind him and peeked at what was being made my favorite chicken mushroom pasta " I'm starving" he was pleased " well please sit down will serve it up" I walked towards the dining table it was set with candles and beautiful white and pink roses and there was a tiny black box sitting in my place my heart missed a beat, as I sat Emmett placed the pasta in front of me "please eat then you can have your present", the food was hot, but tasted good, but as I ate my hunger wasn't becoming satisfied, I found it strange, Emmett watched me eat , as I placed the fork down he was beside me, I moved the chair out so that I could face him " Hannah I don't want you to marry Ambro, Alice told me he asked you" I sighed I grabbed his hand and placed it on my heart it was beating fast " Emmett can you feel that" I watched him nod slowly as he swallowed some air "yes " he whispered " that's my heart beating for you, and for as long as I live it will only beat for you" I brought his hand to my cheek it was cool as I remembered it to be " and when it doesn't beat, that's because it's with you forever" he kissed lips softly " I was worried you would forget about me Hannah," I shook my head "I haven't yet" I watched as he grabbed the tiny box and knelt down before me " Hannah Louise Dwyer, will you become Mrs. Emmett mc Carty" I couldn't breathe when he showed me a gold band with red and black stones in it "I bought this when you were born as I knew that one day id place it on your finger" he was beaming as he placed the ring on my finger, it was a perfect fit, then like a flood of emotion I began to kiss him but with emetts strength he picked me up a twirled me around "so that's a yes then" "yes, I will" everything was falling into place, as we were so wrapped up in each other we didn't notice that we had company.

"well if it isn't my husband and his new toy" she stepped into the room from the bedroom, " what a beautiful display off affection" she was standing there as if she was a goddess, " rose what are you doing, you let me go remember" Emmett was saying to her, " well maybe I changed my mind" she was smiling as she spoke " why are you doing this" she walked around us as she spoke " Emmett you don't realize that I'm not the only one you hurt, but you hurt someone close to me" she paused as she looked at me, the same disgust in her eyes as if I was vermin that she was going to kill. " what are you talking about" Emmett was still holding me as he spoke, he was becoming tense getting ready for a fight , Rosalie let out a laugh " Hannah have you met Ambro , oh of course you have" I was horrified as Ambro steeped next to Rosalie and she kissed him, " Ambro is my lover, oh yes Emmett I kept my own secrets too" she was looking at both of us "what have you done to him rose" Emmett voice was becoming angered but I was in shock I was being played for a fool" Ambro was kind enough to help me keep an eye on things here for me as I was away," Emmett stood tall "you are and evil and you are using him" a crooked grin flushed across rosés lips " because as the saying goes while the wife is away the husband will play. Ambro here just wanted me to be happy that's all there is no evil in that it's a shame he had to heal you though Hannah this would have been easier if you were still sick" " Ambro why, why do this?" I had to ask him "you were destroying her family I couldn't have that, but if it helps Hannah I do love you, but when I meet Rosalie, she was everything to me" I could feel a tiny nudge in my stomach, I agreed I wanted to hurt them both too, but I was no match, for either, Emmett was now standing in front of me as if to be guarding me " tour both disgusting, I won't let you hurt her , he began to growl" I was now getting scared, why did every one leave tonight, she let out a laugh " but babe my silly, silly monkey man. I'm not going to hurt her you are," I didn't know what she meant but she was standing close to us "step away from her rose" she was laughing "you should be more concerned for you hurting her, all it takes is one swift" Emmett hissed at her " I won't hurt her id rather die first", she had walked up to Emmett and was standing in his face, I watched as she kissed him "that will be arranged too" then she was gone " Ambro lets leave the love birds alone, oh and Emmett" he looked at her "just leave rose otherwise you won't be leaving alive" she smiled wickedly "congratulations on the engagement" then I watched her jump from the window, Ambro stood there and lit a match and within moment the room was in gulfed with flames,

The room was filling with smoke the flames were blistering the paint of the walls as it reached the roof of the apartment I could hear the smashing of my belongings as the shattered from the heat "what do we do" I asked trying not to breathe in the thick black smoke "try the door" he ran to it and we opened the door to find that the house was burning as well, " Emmett we need to find a way out" he held me as we stood kneeling on the floor in the hot burning room, I began to cough as the oxygen was becoming low and the flames were circling us in "Hannah im so sorry I never meant for this" he was holding me as close as he could "Emmett we need to get out" I had covered my face with my skirt " I can't save us, rose was right I'm going to kill you," I took in a small breathe "Emmett look at me" he stopped me mid sentence " the flames will kill me" I couldn't breathe "Emmett we have to , we have to save our babies" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my baby bump, " can you fell that" they nudged at the cool touch of Em's hand his eyes were wide now as he could feel our family " Hannah your pregnant" I kissed him " we have to survive Emmett, we have to go now. It not just us any more there are three babies that are depending on us", " im a father" his voices was partly pained "yes but we have to leave" he grabbed be and picked me up and cradled my body as much as he could, "hold on Hannah, be brave and I love you" he kissed my lips it was hard against mine "I love you too" I managed to take in a last breath as I held my head into his shoulder and neck. I could hear screaming it was Bella calling out to me, poor Bella, my beautiful sister, she couldn't help us, even if she wanted to, Emmett ran thru the flames, they burnt our skin, I could feel it melting on my body, I let out a scream of pain as we flew out the window.

Chapter twenty: Beauty lost forever

Bella:

Driving home from dinner I was happy, I was finally getting somewhere with Renée, Phil had taken me back with open arms as we couldn't be so bad if we had helped Hannah all this year, I thanked him, but Renée she was still hesitant but she was going to try and give us a chance, and not think of me as a monster but as her daughter that never aged, and I was happy with that, I had to thank Hannah, and I was excited as tonight she was telling Emmett of being pregnant, I was so happy for her, I wasn't scared as Carlisle and Edward would know how to make her pregnancy easier, for her, but there was always the possibility that she may have to be turned but I knew that she wouldn't mind as long as her babies were safe, and we would all keep her safe, we had taken Renée and Phil to a restaurant and we forced ourselves to eat but we ate our meat very rare to help wash it down, we were making an effort to be well 'normal',

but as we drove home we could see a orange glow in the sky and as we got closer, we saw the flames, Esme house was burning to the ground I turned to Edward " there still in the house they can't get out" he told me in a quiet voice that only I could hear, as we pulled in I ran towards the house but Edward pulled me back " we can't save them Bella we will die as well" I knew he was right at fire was a sure way to kill us vampires I began to hear some screaming then realized it was me.

"Hannah "I screamed over and over as a sat on the grass as Edward was holding me back from the flames, the fire was hot as the heat was touching my cold skin I could hear my mother screaming for someone to help then I heard it I tiny scream of pain as the house started to explode with the windows first, I just sat and watched the flames, why would this happen , how could it happen, just as my thoughts ran through my head Alice and jaspers car came into the street they were driving fast "were too late , jasper I was too late" I could hear her, jasper was holding her as she couldn't look "you saw this, and you didn't tell us" I could feel anger inside me boiling "Bella I tried to tell you, I did then we tried to get here but we were too late, I'm so sorry" I turned to the house "it okay Alice it's not your fault" Edward was saying, I knew it wasn't her fault either, but I was filling with hate too easily "Rosalie did this and Ambro, they killed them" I snapped back to reality "rose" I asked weakly and Alice nodded, that was it I couldn't stay here, and I broke away from Edward and started running, but Edward was too fast for me as he stopped me I could hear the fire engines and police coming to the house " Bella where are you going," I didn't know " home, I'm going home Edward" I told him , just as I spoke Alice's car was beside us as Edward helped me in, we tried to get flights home but I decided I wanted to drive home as my anger was strong inside me, Edward agreed with me that it may be a good idea, it took us four days to drive to forks, we only stopped to fuel the car, the view was beautiful and under any other circumstances I would have enjoyed but today, all I felt was darkness and it was taking over my body, but Edward held my body against his all the way home.

It was dark and stormy when we arrived at Carlisle and esme's Jacob and nessie were also waiting as we pulled up the drive, as I got out the car Jacob was the first to console me, "Jacob she's gone there both gone" he hugged me as Edward was hugged by nessie, I looked at Jacob his eyes were red as if he had shed a tear or two but I wanted to be alone,

As I walked into the house it was a relief in a way as nothing reminded me of her, I slowly walked into the living room where Edwards piano was I ran my fingers along the ivory keys and I sat down and placed my hands down, I closed my eyes and began to play, I was playing for Hannah & Emmett but mainly I was expressing my pain as I couldn't sleep to try and forget about it for a moment , I couldn't cry as much as I wanted to, playing was the only way.

Emmett:

When Hannah told me she was pregnant I filled with an adrenalin I didn't know I had in side, it was if all my strength had left me in one split second, I had picked up Hannah in my arms and covered her as much as I could and I ran thru the hot burning flames, I didn't feel it or see all I could see was the window, and needing to jump out of it, I had to save her, it wasn't about us any more, it was our family, I heard her scream as the flames burnt her fragile skin, but as we landed on the ground I knew what had to be done, I could hear Bella screaming but I also knew that we had to leave quietly, Rosalie had tried to kill us both in her jealous rage, but now it was a war, our family was divided the Cullen's and Rosalie Hale, I ran to our emergency car that I had just in case this was to happen and Hannah and needed to run, it was located in an underground garage a few streets away, when we got there I placed a badly burnt and shaken Hannah on a seat " are you ok Hannah" she smiled weakly " yes were fine" I watched her touch her swollen stomach , It was beautiful she was beautiful, I opened the trunk and inside was a bag of cloths and travel documents, I helped Hannah change as carefully as we could without hurting her already blistering burns, I only had minor ones but my skin was harder than hers, I helped her into the car and we left for the airport , as we drove I arranged a private jet to take us home to forks, I wasn't going to take any risks with my family and I knew Carlisle would understand me doing this, it took us just over four hours to fly home and Hannah slept in my arms while placing my hand on her already developing baby bump, I could feel them every now and then move to my touch it was amazing that there was not one but three lives growing inside her, when we arrived in forks we got in the car I rang Carlisle and told him we were on our way and that Hannah was badly burnt and pregnant with triplets, Carlisle under stood and told me to get home quickly as I could.

As we drove up the drive Seth was standing guard, in wolf form he howled as we went passed and I listened as it was passed on in all directions away from us as we approached the well lit up house Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the porch, " em I have the pack on look out, if she comes near we will no, nessie is making some food for Hannah as she is going to need her strength" Jacob was telling me as I pulled a sleeping Hannah out of the car " thanks Jacob, I really appreciate this," Jacob was holding the door open as I carried her into the house, her breathing was soft, but I knew she was in pain " Emmett what happened we got a phone call from Edward saying Rosalie killed you" Esme was entering the room and was hugging me Carlisle followed with a syringe of blood, Ambro's blood " I was scared we had lost you both, poor nessie was a mess, Edward said Bella won't speak to any one, they are driving home because Bella was scared she would hurt someone" Edward and Bella I wish I could tell them I was safe, we all were, " Esme I can't explain it rose set me free, let me be with Hannah then she turned up with Ambro, and tried to burn the house down with us in " I looked at Hannah she was still asleep as Carlisle placed blood on her burns and healed them, "she nearly succeeded but when Hannah told me I was going to be a father, I don't know it was like I found this inner strength not to get burnt buy the fire, but Hannah, she was burnt badly" Esme squeezed me again as I watched Carlisle "she will be ok em" I nodded as I kept watching " Emmett" it was nessie running in and flew into me and hugged " oh uncle Emmett, I'm so glade your both ok" I felt sick that everyone thought we had perished " were ok nessie , I'm sorry" I watched as nessie walked over to Hannah and placed a hand on her stomach, " hey there little ones, you're so lucky your mamma and papa love you" Esme had hugged me again as I watched nessie. Hannah began to wake up "nessie are you showing stuff to my babies," she was smiling as she spoke "oh Hannah I'm glade your safe, they love you already, I'm only showing them you and em" Hannah began to look around "oh Emmett, I'm so glad you're ok too" I went and hugged her, "I'm just glad you're safe," Esme was standing beside us " come Hannah let's get you cleaned up , you will feel much better after a bath and fresh cloths, you to em" I nodded and watched as ness and Esme took Hannah up stairs, when they were out of site I spoke to Carlisle and Jacob " she needs to be taken care of" " I know em , but I don't understand this, why would she?" Carlisle couldn't believe what happened "don't worry we will find her" Jacob was saying, " were going to have to keep letting everyone think were dead," I told him as Carlisle started packing a bag with passports and travel documents " em I'm sending you both to an island just off Asia, it's a safe place, Esme and I purchased it in the event that we had to hide, there is area for hunting so you won't have to leave its fully stocked with food, and so far you are the only one we have told about it , the tickets for a private plane are here, and em Esme and myself will be taking a grievance vacation in a week , we will come to the island to deliver Hannah's babies," I listened as I watched him pack the bag "what about Edward and Bella" Carlisle sighed "they can't know your alive yet, I'm going to get them to go to the voltaouri and see if we can find Rosalie, em this pregnancy is going to be hard for her, she must start the blood so they don't drain her, there are three she will need more than normal," I nodded " Carlisle thank you" I hugged my father, "we will get through this right" I was becoming worried about Hannah, " there may be the chance that we need to turn her" " I know but we know what to expect , well sort of" "this will be very difficult to monitor" "what about Edward, cant he help" I asked in a small light of hope " he would be a great help but we can't risk it, rose must not know your alive, let alone having not one but 3 children, I can't believe it's come to this" " I know Carlisle , it all my fault" Carlisle was standing beside me "don't blame yourself son" I turned to him with pain filling my body " I'm hurting Hannah every day, I'm hurting her and putting her life at risk" Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder " Emmett Hannah is at risk being around all of us, but she chose to stay apart of this family and we will protect our family" " I know, thank you" "you need to be strong now for your family" we were interrupted as Esme had cleared her throat as she walked in with Hannah, she was radiant in a pale grey silk dress, her hair was pinned up and cascading down her shoulder, her blue eyes were sparkling as she looked at me, my breathe was caught in my throat " Carlisle I have another favor" "anything Emmett" I turned to Hannah " will you marry us" Hannah was smiling now and Esme looked like she was going to explode with happiness "of course I will" Carlisle was smiling as he spoke, he was proud at this moment. "I guess we should change this dress to something more traditional then shall we" I watched them walk back up stairs, I took Esme advise and showered and changed into a suit, the same one from Edwards wedding to Bella it seemed like a life time ago, Carlisle had finished packing our cloths and Ambro's blood just in case any thing happens before he gets there, and he wrote out a list of requirements for Hannah's pregnancy then we made our way down to the tiny beach at our house.

Chapter twenty one: Forks wedding

Hannah:

Evanescence - anywhere

"it's times like these I wish jasper was here to calm me" I whispered as Esme helped me dress in a floor length cream silk dress, there were many dresses here at the Cullen's to choose from but this one was perfect, it was a strapless, that was smooth at the bodice encrusted with tiny crushed diamonds through it , the rest of the dress gathered up at a peak in the middle of the bodice at the bottom just under my chest, then flowed down so that my stomach was hidden from view, when I saw it hanging up I fell in love with it right away, "oh Hannah you are beautiful" nessie gushed, she had come in to curl my hair loosely and Esme applied the makeup " I wish Bella was here" I sighed , I was sad that I couldn't tell her I was alive and well, but our safety was at risk, when we were done I was left alone for a few moments while they dressed, as I waited I thought about we were going to do , where would we go? Nessie and Esme walked in looking beautiful Esme wore a ¾ pale green cotton dress that was in a peasant style, and made her radiate and nessie was in a long charcoal grey dress that hung over one shoulder and hung loosely over her body, they both looked stunning. "Shall we go?" I smiled happily as I was to become emetts wife, and I knew this was going to be forever. As we walked out the front door a grey wolf was waiting for us, and we began walking down to a secret spot em had chosen.

Emmet:

The sun was just beginning to rise over the trees when Hannah emerged from the tree line, she was in a cream dress that made her look like an angel, it was if I had died and she was taking me with her, and I would not have cared that I had died, because I'd be walking the steps of heaven with her, I had chosen this beach as it was a place I would come to , as a place to be free I would swim for hours and just think, Edward knew this was where I'd always be, my peace of serenity in this long life, I had asked Carlisle to marry us as Cullen Mc Carty, he was understanding that with Hannah I had waited two lives to feel this, and I wanted it to be right, "I'm proud of you Emmett" as he placed a hand on my shoulder and we watched as Renesme and Esme walked my beautiful bride to my side.

When Hannah stood in front of me I filled with more than love her, there was respect and admiration , as I never thought we would make it here but she was strong and overcome everything that was thrown at her, at us, but here we were in front of my parents and our family about to pledge our love for each other, the many weddings I've had, they were all a big show with everything extravagant, but here on the beach it was perfect, the sky was still cloudy but the sun was shining on us the , rays were sparkling on the flat water of the cove, the sand had a slight shimmer to it, it was even if mother nature was happy for to be here.

Hannah was smiling as she stood before me and Carlisle cleared his throat to begin ""Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end. There is nothing love cannot face;  
there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and endurance. In a word, there are three things that last forever: faith, hope, and love; but the greatest of them all is love." I couldn't keep my eyes of Hannah and she kept her eyes on mine, we were in a trance of each other "Emmett is there anything you would like to say" Carlisle asked I nodded and took a step into Hannah "Hannah - I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. - I love you not only of what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out" I could see that Hannah had tears in her eyes, "that was beautiful she told me" in a chocked up whisper, "Hannah do you have any words" she looked at Carlisle then to me a smile "yes" she managed a whisper "Emmett meeting you was fate, but becoming your friend, - that was a choice, falling in love with you I had no control over. But when I saw you, I was afraid to meet you…. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you…. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you…. Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you" I could see that she was having trouble saying the words out loud, but as I squeezed her hand in mine lightly she whispered she loved me, we looked at he spoke "Emmett and Hannah love knows no limit to its endurance, no end to its trust, no fading of its hope; it can out last anything. Love stands when all else has fallen, and I know that as a couple you will outlast eternity in each other's love, I would now like to pronounce you as man and wife Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Dale Cullen Mc Carty, she had started to have tears run down her cheek, as I went in and kissed my wife, as I picked her up in my arms I knew we had done the right thing, my family that could be here were clapping in joy for us both and as we walked back to the house in the protection of the quillet's I knew we had to leave, and this made me sad,

After Hannah had eaten and had her first red diet meal she told us for the first time in days she felt full and satisfied, we made our way to the front of the house as Carlisle had already packed our car it was waiting for us and already running " be safe Emmett, we will keep up appearances here, make Jacob watch titanic again to make it look like he was crying" I knew Carlisle was joking trying to lighten the mood but we were all as sad as each other, " good bye Esme, thank you " I told her as she hugged us both , " you look after my grandchildren em"

I helped Hannah in to the car and we pulled away, Hannah was holding my hand as I drove " it will be okay Emmett, we will be okay " and she place my hand on our children , her stomach had grown again and it was becoming more notable that she was pregnant, and to me.

That morning we left our family behind us as we drove to safety.

Hannah:

Here I was sitting in a car on the run, I was pregnant with triplets and I had just married the man of my dreams, I felt complete and happy, but I still knew it wasn't going to be easy as Rosalie and Ambro were still out there and they wanted us dead, so we weren't safe yet.

I was sad that I wasn't able to tell Bella I was safe but I knew she would know I was and I will see her soon as I could as for us I'm happy and safe but for how long.

Chapter twenty two: Revenge

Edward Cullen:

After being together for so long, I had taught Bella to play piano she had learnt as a child but hated it , but with us there was a passion in us as we played, it was if she was born to play, her fingers belonged on the ivory keys, but sitting on the front veranda of the house and watching the storm roll in feel the rain on my cold skin, I could hear her playing, it was new and I could feel it coming from her aching heart, it was light but I could feel the sadness in her choice of notes, I stood up still listening and walked into the house, Carlisle was holding Esme against the door frame and Jacob was sitting with nessie and a chair just outside the room, I looked for jazz and Alice to find them sitting half way up the stair case, Alice was laying with her head resting on jaspers leg with her eyes closed, as a family we were strong but in our time together we haven't lost a member, let alone two members of our family, we were in a state of shock, there was a crash of thunder above the house , but no one moved as it completed our sadness.

Bellas playing was strong and loud, it was her way of communicating her feeling, I listened as she opened her mind to me and I walked towards her playing as I listened to what she was telling me, she was angry at rose, she was sad for em and Hannah but more than anything she wished she could cry. This was her letting her feelings be heard, as I sat beside her I placed my fingers on the ivory keys the were cold to touch, I slowly began to play with her, in her duet of grief, the notes became heavier and as the thunder cracked over us again she stopped, and she sat there for a few moments. She began to play again, I watched as she looked at my fingers so I closed my eyes and listened to her, it was softer this time and I began to play, Bella could it emetts part as she played Hannah's, then I stopped as she played another piece I knew this was her grief, I just sat and watched her fingers move across the piano keys. When she finally stopped she turned to me and I held her as she sobbed, as I held her I didn't care if I had to sit here forever, because I would, I knew we all would.

Bella:

It has been 6 terrible long days and nights since I lost my sister to Rosalie, and as I stand on this tiny beach of sand that was emetts private place, I felt even emptier. I began to walk to the water's edge and I stepped out of my shoes and walked in to the warm water, we had just sat thru a funeral service for both Emmett and Hannah, I wasn't listening to any of the words that were spoken nor did I speak any of my own, I just sat in silence, but it was over now, we had said our goodbyes', but here I was standing in the water I was holding a bunch of white and pink roses, I brought them to my nose they smelt wonderful, they were wrapped in a green silk ribbon and I slowly unwrapped them and one by one dropped the roses into the ocean water and watch as each one sank to the ocean floor, I kept three in my hand and I turned and walked to the memorial pictures of Hannah and Emmett, , three roses . For three unborn babies, five lives were lost that night.

As I stood in front of their faces I vowed that we would find Rosalie and Ambro and they were going to pay for what they done to our family.

It was time for revenge as my conscience was now empty I have had hours to think this over and my love was now vengeance, and it was now free,

I turned and walked in to the woods behind me as I started walking Alice had joined me with jazz, Edward as beside me and Carlisle and Esme, nessie and Jacob, we walked arm in arm like an army ready for a fight, anger was in all our hearts.

And Rosalie I blame you.

This story was written because I had dreamt of scene and I started writing it down and before I knew it I had a 60 page story that I continued on till I had come up with even more.

This is my first manuscript of what would eventually become three.

Half way to any where

Only by the night

I'll come for you

Only by the night

Bella believes her sister is dead killed by Rosalie, but she isn't aware that em and Hannah are married with three children on a secret island purchased by Carlisle and Esme for emergency relocations and they are in hiding from Rosalie and Ambro.

Edward jasper and Jacob are on the hunt for the murderers and find then selves in the company of the voulturi, as they ask for their help in locating them only to find that Ambro is in fact the creation of aro, after seeing Renesme he impregnates a woman for a child and he gets Ambro, and the young boy had been on the run, when Rosalie hunted him down and used him as a pawn in her scheming plans to destroy Hannah.

But Rosalie wants a fight and rallies her own army to fight her family, will the Cullen's find her before she finds them first.

Alice starts to have strange visions about an army of vampires taking over the voulturi only to discover that her visions are of Bella & Hannah. She decides to start digging into Bellas history only to discover that she is a blood relation to the ancient vampire family we only know as the elders. Supposed descendents of Drake, the one natural born pure blood vampire perfect in every way.

Hannah and Bella were meant to become the leaders in a fight to bring order to the vampire race and Aro can't risk this happening as he will lose his rank amongst the vampire race as they will be quite willing to follow an Elder rather than his Coven and when jasper and Edward ask for his help in tracking Rosalie he decides that she will be the one to help him destroy Hannah & Bella

I'd come for you

Rosalie finds Hannah and Emmett on their secret island by following Carlisle on his monthly trip with Esme, Alice who has a vision of Hannah losing a child and decides she needs to see what is going on, only to find that Hannah and Emmett are alive and well, when she leaves Rosalie takes Hannah's only daughter Lillian marie and tries to make her, her own child,

But can Emmett find his daughter, as he arrives in forks to the safe house he asks jasper and Edward to help him in finding Lillian, a brother they believed to be dead but they are happy he is alive,

With Lillian with Ambro, Rosalie decides she wants to put an end to Hannah's life and with Emmett gone she decides it's a perfect time.

Bella finds out that her sister is alive and she and turns up on the island to find Rosalie trying to kill Hannah drinking her blood. Ambro decides that this has gone too far and he finds Carlisle and Esme and gives Lillian to them then goes after Rosalie, as he tries to save Hannah but this will come at a great cost, but will he be too late.

Hannah and rose are confronted with aro and Jane but in a twist of fate rose and Hannah save each ones lives but it comes with a catch rose must bite Hannah.

They strike a deal and rose keeps her part of the deal so will Hannah be able to keep hers and will the other Cullen's accept the arrangement of Hannah birthing a child for rose.

They return to forks when Carlisle and Esme tell them they have Lillian and Alice decides to tell Hannah and Bella what they have been destined for and that the Olympic Coven of elders will become a way of life for the entire vampire race.

I hope that you enjoy the story line. Because everyone knows that vampires live forever so we need the Cullen's story to continue. And this does with Emmett Cullen.


End file.
